Purple Haired Destiny
by The Altered Destinies
Summary: Shampoo has a rather large upset in the way her life is headed, and Ranma gains and los es a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  
Purple-haired Destiny  
By Ryan Anderson  
Part 1:Beginnings and Endings.

Standard Takahashi Disclaimer. I don't own any of these characters,  
I'm just a humble college student/otaku. Please don't sue me, I don't  
have any money.

More Disclaimers: I'm new to the FFML, but some of my pre-readers have  
instructed me, for my own saftey, to put a Kun-chan and Zen disclaimer  
in here. so here it is.

Continutiy Note:This is set loosely following the Manga, taking place  
about a year after the Manga ended. The only real differaces are that  
Nodoka doesn't know about Ranma's curse, and there is no Akari (Don't  
know enough about Akari, so I didn't include her.)

"ouch."

Ranma sat... somewhere. He wasn't sure exactly where. Wherever he was,  
it was so peaceful here... The clouds drifted serenely across the bright  
blue sky, birds chirped somewhere close by... and as long as he didn't  
move, Ranma was fairly sure his head wouldn't start throbbing again.

"Baka kawaiikune tomboy..." Ranma muttered under his breath. He  
didn't think she'd EVER hit him this hard before. He'd only regained  
consciousness a few minutes ago... long enough to try to lift his head  
and discover new realms of agony, the likes of which he hadn't known  
existed. It was late in the day, but Ranma didn't mind overly much. On a  
pleasant summer day like today, he had no problem camping out for one  
night, and maybe by the time he returned to the dojo whatever had pissed  
her off so much would have blown over.

He sighed. Today had just gone from bad to worse. With their Senior year  
nearly out of the way, his and Akane's fathers had stepped up trying to  
get the two to marry again. Breakfast had quickly gone from peaceful to  
warzone as the topic of conversation had drifted to him and Akane  
getting married. Then he'd gone said something stupid again... After  
living with (and getting hit by) her for almost two years now, he  
thought he ought to know better. However, the lumps he'd received this  
morning had been nothing compared to what he'd had waiting for him at  
school.

Kuno had challenged him again, and today he had had the weirdest  
sense of confidence as he and Ranma had faced off. Initially Ranma had  
chalked it up to Kuno getting hit in the head one-too-many times, but as  
the fight had progressed, things had begun going badly for Ranma. Kuno  
seemed possessed today, and came at him faster than he'd ever seen  
Tatewaki before. Kuno only managed to land one blow, and it hadn't hurt  
too much, but it was still a blow to his pride to have let Kuno land  
even one. Before he could deal out the appropriate amount of  
retribution, however, the kendoist had suddenly collapsed in a heap,  
snoring soundly. Ranma hadn't even had to lay a finger on him. In  
retrospect, that should have made him wary, but at the time he'd been  
too pissed at missing his chance to beat the hell out of Kuno to wonder  
about *why* he'd passed out.

Of course, not having had a chance to release his anger and frustration,  
he'd let it out at the first available source: Akane. Again, big  
mistake.

He'd been doing that more and more lately, lashing out at her with  
increasing heat to his words. It made him feel bad to see the hurt in  
her eyes, but some how he just didn't feel bad enough to stop. He  
thought he'd cared about her once... He'd always wanted to protect her,  
reveling in the warm feeling he always got when he saved her from some  
menace... Lately, however, he'd begun to question just what he did feel  
for her. The few tender moments they had shared... what were they  
really? Could that really be called love? On adventures, it was fun to  
be with her, rescue her; it made him feel good. But day-to-day, was that  
what he wanted to come home to? A beating? He just didn't know and, of  
course, their parents weren't helping anything, always pushing them  
together, never letting them make any decisions for themselves.

Ranma was afraid of the answer to this question of Akane. Both sides  
would only bring a lot of pain. If he married her, his honor would be  
satisfied, as would that of his family. But would he ever be happy with  
her? And if he didn't marry her, not only would he be ostracized from  
his family, but he wasn't likely to survive the experience of telling  
the violent tomboy he wasn't interested in her anymore. Besides, Akane  
didn't seem to like him overly much... She just kept hitting him. How  
could he force her into a marriage she obviously didn't want?

Ranma sighed again, his head beginning to clear. Once more he drifted  
back to the day's events. After Akane had belted him out into the school  
yard, he'd discovered *why* Kuno had been so good... he'd teamed up with  
his sister and her drugs. In fact, his bokken had been coated in a slow-  
acting paralysis poison, while Tatewaki himself must have been flying on  
speed or something. The paralysis had taken over when he landed in the  
school yard, only to be discovered by none other than the sick, twisted  
individual who had put it on the bokken in the first place.

Kodachi had pounced on his now-helpless form, and had begun  
dragging him off to lord-knows-what horrible fate. Thankfully, Ukyo had  
spotted them before they'd made it off school grounds and had confronted  
Kodachi. The black rose and the spatula queen had battled for quite a  
while, using the helpless Ranma as the battle field most of the time.  
Ukyo had finally driven Kodachi off, and was cradling his head in her  
lap just as Akane showed up. Of course, typically, she hadn't waited for  
an explanation and had booted him back toward the dojo. Landing in the  
pool in the backyard had cured his paralysis but activated his curse,  
and by the time he had gotten changed back, Akane had returned home,  
still steaming mad.

Apparently, Ukyo had informed her that Kodachi and he had been leaving  
school together and she'd stopped them. Akane, of course, assumed that  
meant Ranma had *willingly* left with Kodachi (which no one in their  
right mind would do) and yet another argument had begun. This one had  
raged far longer than normal, both of them reaching new heights of  
anger, when finally Ranma had said something to the effect of "... was  
never going to marry you so I don't know why you care what I do or who I  
do it with, seeing as you're such a kawaiikune violent tomboy..."

With that, and a scream of pure rage, Akane had launched Ranma into  
orbit. Ranma seriously doubted he'd ever been hit so hard in his entire  
life, and knew he had gotten a decent concussion out of it. He was  
actually quite surprised he could still remember the pain of the blow..  
that was usually the nice things about concussions, they made it so you  
couldn't remember how you got them. Now he was... here, wherever that  
was. The sun had gone down, and it was really getting dark, so he  
figured he should at least try to get up again and see where he was.

His second attempt at standing went a far cry better than his last  
attempt, but he was still racked with pain as he got to his feet, the  
world spinning around him. He was suddenly violently ill, but as he  
finished releasing what was left in his stomach the world seemed to  
settle down a bit and stop spinning. Dazed, he looked at his  
surroundings. He appeared to have made it all the way out of Tokyo,  
'cause he certainly didn't remember there being a forest anywhere around  
there. With the sun gone and clouds beginning to roll in, he had no idea  
which direction was which.

He cursed himself silently. He was as lost as Ryouga, probably  
more so, at the moment (remembering how "P-chan" had appeared  
yesterday). Finally, he decided there was no help for it, spun around in  
a circle, and started heading in that direction.

He'd wandered for about an hour, his head throbbing and his stomach  
gnawing at him for missing dinner and losing his lunch, yet he seemed no  
closer to getting to any sort of civilization. In the hour he'd been  
walking he hadn't seen any sign of dwelling, human habitation, or even a  
cave to take shelter in. The clouds had rolled in and covered the sky,  
making it extremely dark, and he'd tripped an untold number of times in  
the infernal darkness. He just couldn't imagine how today could possibly  
get any worse.

Then a noise began to penetrate his fatigue-fogged mind, a noise that  
wasn't one of the natural background sounds of the forest. It was the  
sound of someone crying. Moving as quietly as he could in the dark, he  
made his way toward that very human noise, which seemed to echo through  
the forest. Finally, he saw a light up ahead, and as he approached he  
realized it was the dying embers of a campfire. Carefully he crept up to  
the light, barely making out a figure reclining next the fire, seemingly  
sobbing its eyes out.

Suddenly, Ranma realized he knew this figure. "Sh-shampoo?" he  
asked, surprised.

No less surprised than Shampoo, obviously, as the Chinese girl  
suddenly sat up straight, straining her eye to see him in the darkness  
beyond the soft light of her dying campfire. She quickly wiped her eyes,  
trying to hide the tears, but it was no use; it was obvious to anyone  
who saw her that she had been crying.

"R-Ranma? Wha.. What you doing here?!"

Ranma walked into the radius of the campfire. He knew he must look a  
fright: his clothes torn by numerous falls and scrapes, his face  
bruised. Yet as he walked close enough to see Shampoo, he knew that he  
couldn't possibly look any worse than she did. Oh, it wasn't that she  
had been beaten. No, it was the look in her eyes and on her face- a  
look of such complete and utter despair it made Ranma's scraped and  
bruised self look immaculate by comparison.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I got booted out here by  
Akane and then got lost... but what the heck are you doing way out here  
in the middle of nowhere?"

"Ranma ..." she looked on the verge of tears again, but she  
quickly turned away, trying to hide it.

Ranma didn't have many weaknesses, but he knew that seeing girls in pain  
was one of them. He didn't particularly like to see anyone in pain, but  
seeing Shampoo there before him, the strong Amazon that had always been  
so proud, _crying_... it broke down any rational thoughts of  
consequences or Akane. He went over to her and pulled her close, hugging  
her to him, as she sobbed out her grief onto his shoulder. What could  
possible have happened to do this to her? Shampoo dedicated her entire  
life to not showing weakness...

Ranma could only think of one other time she had shown anything like  
this before: when she'd stood over his female form, sword raised for the  
killing blow. Something had been in her eyes then. It hadn't been as  
intense as the look he had just seen, but it had been the same thing...  
a look of horror, a look of sadness, and a look of fear. All the things  
she tried her hardest as an Amazon not to show to anyone.

Slowly her sobs stopped and, remarkably, she pulled away from  
Ranma. She pushed him back to arms length, looking into his eyes with a  
bit more of her old pride in her eyes... though no less sadness.

"Ranma, Shampoo... Shampoo no can marry you anymore.." She  
looked on the verge of tears, but pressed on. "Shampoo no more  
Amazon! Shampoo nothing but worthless garbage!" Now Shampoo  
started crying once more, the tears running unashamedly down her face.

Ranma was shocked. What was Shampoo saying? How could she not be an  
Amazon? And what was this about not being able to marry him anymore?  
"Shampoo! Don't say that! You're not worthless! You're... you're..."  
Ranma struggled for the correct word, something that would make her feel  
better, anything to get that hurt look out of her eyes... "you're  
special... you're a great fighter, and you're cute, too."

Shampoo looked skeptically at Ranma, as if she didn't believe any of it.  
"Why you even bother being nice to Shampoo, Ranma? Always treat like  
dirt before. Never care for Shampoo, no one ever care for Shampoo!"

"Shampoo... that's not..." Ranma struggled for a way to deny it, but  
he couldn't.

"It no matter now, Ranma." Shampoo said sadly. "Shampoo was fool, and  
now Shampoo has lost everything. Is not Ranma's problem. Shampoo has  
come here so no one have to hate Shampoo anymore." she said, gesturing  
toward the far end of the small camp.

Ranma followed her gesture, and saw... nothing. He blinked again and  
realized why he didn't see anything over there.. it was because there  
was nothing there to see but empty air. The camp was pitched at the edge  
of a cliff.

Shampoo evidently saw his look of dawning horror. "Shampoo no  
longer be a disgrace to her family. Shampoo no longer have family."

Ranma was stunned. He'd seen people awfully depressed before, even  
people besides Ryouga, but not like this, not so seriously. Shampoo was  
such a creature of extremes, she either hated with all her heart, or she  
loved in an equal amount. And when she hated herself, there was no  
messing around.

"Shampoo, why don't you tell me why you decided to make this... final of  
a decision? What could possibly have caused you to sink so low?"

"Shampoo tell you her story, one last time, it not like Ranma care  
anyway. Still, Shampoo think it be nice that someone hear it."

"Ranma, You remember when you first come to village?" Ranma  
nodded. "Shampoo was best fighter, no one Shampoo's age could possibly  
match. Had always been so. Shampoo grow up very lonely. Great-  
grandmother always say. 'Shampoo, you must be best fighter, or else!' so  
Shampoo beat all others from very young age. It tough to have friends  
when you beat them up all time. Everyone Shampoo's age fear Shampoo, and  
Shampoo just sneer at them, 'cause great-grandmother say Shampoo one day  
have all Amazons kneel before her. Shampoo always listen to Great-  
grandmother, always hope for that day when other Amazons look up to  
Shampoo. At time, Shampoo always thought that all girls Shampoo's age  
respect her, but now Shampoo know truth, they all fear Shampoo. When  
Ranma came to village, Shampoo had never met anyone like. Ranma was not  
afraid of Shampoo, and that make Shampoo very angry, though Shampoo no  
know why. When Ranma beat Shampoo so easily, Shampoo was shocked, that  
not way great-grandmother said things should be! So Shampoo give Ranma  
kiss of death..."

Ranma looked at the Chinese girl. She seemed so... hopeless. It was as  
if she had given up all reason for living except to tell him her story.  
He shuddered, what could possibly have happened to bring her to this?  
Sure, she'd had a lonely childhood, but so had they all. Ranma on his  
training trip with a father who cared so little for him that he was  
willing to sell Ranma for food, engage him for anything, and who was  
responsible for keeping him away from his mother. Ukyo had run away from  
home, lived as a boy and spent her life on the road of revenge, while  
Ryouga was lost constantly, searching the world over for Ranma on a  
misguided quest. All of them had had their fair share of childhood  
tragedy, even Akane had lost her mother. Surely Shampoo had more to tell  
than just a sad childhood.

Still, for once he decided that this situation was too delicate to let  
his big mouth get in the way. A person's life hung in the balance here.  
He decided he would hear her out.

"Shampoo then chase Ranma all over China, and for once Shampoo able to  
see that there more to world than just Amazons. Shampoo keep after  
Ranma, but maybe she no try as hard as she could. Shampoo was... scared  
of world she found, so full of people unlike her, who no follow her  
customs, who didn't believe Amazon ways. Finally Shampoo reach Japan,  
and there people not even speak Chinese! When she finally find Ranma  
again, at last she find something familiar, something she know...  
Shampoo must kill Ranma! So Shampoo try, but then Shampoo discover Ranma  
male..."

"Shampoo was so confused, she no know what to do! Laws say must marry  
Ranma, yet also say must kill Ranma! Shampoo was so alone, away from  
everything she knew... She not really hate Ranma though, Ranma had shown  
Shampoo the world, shown her that there was more than just fighting...  
and male Ranma was so strong, so handsome... Yet she see fear in eyes,  
like back home. Shampoo no know why at time, but that make her angry...  
and scared. Why everyone fear Shampoo? She ask self. Why no one just  
love Shampoo? When Ranma try tell Shampoo he really girl, Shampoo feel  
cheated, so she attack Ranma again, and was about to kill, but saw look  
of fear in eyes again... Shampoo no like that. That hurt Shampoo. Ranma  
had been nice to Shampoo even though she try to kill him, and now she  
was cause him fear... Again Shampoo ask herself, 'Why everyone fear  
Shampoo?' and Shampoo answer self, ''cause Shampoo mean to everyone, so  
they no like her.' But great-grandmother always say 'fear is good' and  
Shampoo was so confused, so she... ran."

Shampoo took a deep breath, shaking a bit. This was obviously very  
difficult for her to think back to these times, thought Ranma. He wished  
Kasumi were here, or anyone who was good at this touchy-feelly stuff...  
but no one else was, and if he was going to save Shampoo, he had to be  
here for her. Quietly, he indicated that she should continue.

"When Shampoo get back to village, no welcome for her. Shampoo's  
'friends' all not talk to her, 'cause she lose.. then great-grandmother  
take Shampoo to Jusenkyo and she get curse. Then great-grandmother say  
'Shampoo, can help you get Ranma's love, it easy' and Shampoo hurt, and  
confused. She always believe great-grandmother, so she believe that  
great-grandmother make everything ok. Then Shampoo make it back to  
Japan, and find that curse is even worse than Shampoo think, 'cause  
Ranma no like cats. That hurt Shampoo even more, that fate seem to be  
against her so. She go to great-grandmother, say 'anything! please! Make  
Ranma love Shampoo!' so great-grandmother and Shampoo use potion after  
spell after potion on Ranma, try make him love Shampoo. Never does it  
work, Ranma always go back to violent tomboy. Shampoo not know why, no  
can understand why Ranma not like her... is cause Shampoo not cute?  
Shampoo not cook good? Somewhere, Shampoo always know that it more than  
that, but keep telling self that she can make Ranma love her. And great-  
grandmother always agree... Shampoo a fool for believing great-  
grandmother. Shampoo also have many adventures with Ranma, and she see  
him as truly nice guy. He always help people when they need him, even if  
his pride no let him admit he nice guy. Shampoo know she never find  
anyone as wonderful as Ranma... Finally, after trying for year, Shampoo  
begin to despair. She no think she ever get Ranma's love. She also no  
practice martial arts for while, since Ranma so good, why she need them?  
Finally, Mousse challenge Shampoo again, but for once Shampoo lose!  
Shampoo no believe it. Everyone always say Mousse love Shampoo, but  
Shampoo know that lie. Mousse just want Shampoo 'cause she the prettiest  
in village, so Mousse prove he real man or something. Stupid Moose. Even  
worse than loosing to Mousse, great-grandmother get angry at Shampoo!  
Yell at Shampoo! Tell Shampoo, 'You no longer Amazon! You bring shame to  
your family! You disgrace! You never come back to China! And you never  
speak to Amazon again!'"

Now tears were once again rolling down her face. Ranma didn't know what  
to think or feel... Shampoo, no longer an Amazon?

Shampoo continued, gasping out her story between sobs. "Being  
Amazon only thing Shampoo have! No one love Shampoo, Shampoo no longer  
great fighter! All Shampoo is is Amazon! Shampoo weak, she cry, she run  
into woods... Now Shampoo knows what she must do. Shampoo have no more  
reason to live..." She began sobbing in earnest again. Ranma tried to  
imagine what she was going through, what it would be like to feel you  
had no redeeming value... Strangely, he didn't find it all that hard to  
imagine.

"Shampoo.." He said, lifting her chin till their eyes met. "You aren't  
the only one... to feel this way. What do I have? A fiancee who beats me  
to a pulp, a father who would sell me for food, a mother who doesn't  
even know I exist, and whom I can't approach for fear of death? I grew  
up with no friends except my martial arts, and even now, I don't really  
have any real friends, or anyone who cares at all for me. Oh I there's  
Akane, and under other circumstances, it might have worked out between  
us. But now... both of us have so much pride... too much to let the  
other in. We'll never be friends, and even if we were forced to be  
married, the odds are pretty lousy for it being a happy marriage. I  
don't know if I love her, and I don't think I even know what love is."

"Ranma... You no say such things. You... You do good things, Shampoo  
only does bad. You help people, make world better place... Shampoo only  
causes pain."

"Shampoo... you've done good things too! You remember when Kuno and his  
Phoenix attacked us? Not only did you make those pills, but you also  
saved Akane when she might have been hurt! Or that time when we fought  
against Cologne at the ski resort? If it hadn't been for you, I never  
would have been able to stop her! It's true that you have done some  
things that were... less than honorable, but don't ever tell me that  
you've never done anything good!"

Shampoo sniffed, still looking at the ground, though she did seem to be  
considering what Ranma was saying. "Ranma, you always so  
honorable... Shampoo never know honor, Shampoo only know win... that all  
great-grandmother teach. Shampoo wish she knew honor, maybe then she do  
good things too, maybe someone love Shampoo as much as everyone love  
Ranma."

Ranma snorted. "'As much as everyone loves Ranma'? Hardly...  
everyone is always out to kill me! Ryouga, Kuno, Ukyo, _you_, even  
Akane, lately it seems. And as for my honor.. I wish I could say that I  
was honorable as you claim, but I even I'm not perfect. Usually when I  
try to help people, it's only for some way to cure my curse."

"But Ranma, even if people no like you, you still no hurt them.  
Shampoo never understand that, why Ranma never just kill stupid rivals  
and be done with it... That what Shampoo would have done. But that why  
Shampoo no have friends, right? Shampoo also wonder why Ranma no like  
curse so much. It no wrong to be girl! In A..Amazons, being women very  
good thing... men looked down upon. At least in you cursed form, one you  
love no run from you."

Ranma looked embarrassed for a moment, "Ah, I shouldn't expect you to  
understand... I know that I don't like you as a c..c...your cursed form,  
but you don't have to deal with the sudden change with the way you  
interact with people, especially when I've been raised my whole life to  
believe I have to be a 'man amongst men.' And besides, you don't seem to  
particularly like my curse form anyway."

"Oh, Shampoo not mind. Is not so unusual in village for woman to fall in  
love with woman. Shampoo not like that, but can accept that. Only not  
like girl-Ranma 'cause she suppose to kill girl..."

Ranma strained his brain... There had to be a way out of this ever  
deepening cycle of angst! It seemed like Shampoo was so resigned to her  
fate, what could he tell her that would want to make her go on living?  
"Shampoo... " suddenly, he thought of something. " Shampoo!"

Shampoo looked up at him curiously, though there was still no hope in  
her eyes. "Shampoo! I've got it! Why don't you come back to the dojo  
with me? I'm sure that when they hear your story, they'll let you stay!  
And if you stay there, we can work on rebuilding you martial arts! Not  
only that, but maybe we can try to teach you about honor too!"

For the first time that night, hope, or something akin to it, began to  
creep back into her. As they stood there looking into each other's eyes,  
the hope began to swell within her until her eyes fairly shown... much  
like a cat's. Then suddenly her eyes became guarded again. "Ranma, why  
you be so nice to Shampoo all of sudden? You always push Shampoo away..  
Always ignore Shampoo. Shampoo know you no care for her."

Ranma shook his head. Why _was_ he doing this? He didn't hate  
Shampoo, and certainly did want her to kill herself, but taking her home  
with him? All that was likely to do was cause him to get beaten by Akane  
a lot more over the inevitable misunderstandings about having Shampoo  
around (he still remembered what happened that time Ukyo had come to  
stay.) Yet... something was different now. This wasn't the cold aloof  
girl who glomped onto him like giving her affections was nothing more  
than giving someone a pat on the back. This wasn't Shampoo, the Amazon  
bimbo, this was Shampoo, the very alone, very sad, and very much in need  
of help girl. It didn't matter that he didn't love her, she needed his  
help, and he'd give it. "Shampoo... you're right, Maybe I don't love  
you. But I don't not like you either. I don't want to see you in pain  
like this, and if I there's something I can do to stop it, then you'd  
better believe that I'm going to do it."

Shampoo looked him over curiously. Then nodded. "Ok Ranma,  
Shampoo come with you. Shampoo no try to get you anymore.  
Shampoo be Ranma's friend?"

Ranma nodded. "Yes Shampoo, I'll be your friend. Now come on, let's get  
some sleep."

The next morning was foggy, but not enough to trigger the change in  
either of them. Shampoo was still stunned by what Ranma had told her  
last night, and she had lain awake long into the night, thinking about  
what the future would bring. In the morning, as the two of them set off  
back toward town, Shampoo gave Ranma a long look. Even if she was only  
going to be his friend, suddenly the future looked a lot better.

They had been trekking through the woods for sometime, Shampoo  
leading since she knew the way back, when she became aware that  
Ranma was staring at her back intensely. Curious, she turned around.  
Ranma looked strange... almost, guilty. She watched him, patiently  
waiting for him to say whatever it was his brain was chewing on.

"Shampoo I... I... I just wanted to say... that is... I wanted to...  
you know... well, uh... kinda... well, appolo... apologize for the way  
I've treated you the last couple years." Ranma was flushing a deep red  
by this point, and Shampoo was quite impressed Ranma had gotten it out  
at all. In all the time she had known Ranma, she'd only know him to  
apologize once or twice. For some reason though, she didn't feel shocked  
that he'd said it. "Shampoo know.. It not matter though. Ranma have good  
reason to be angry at Shampoo... most time." she said. "That Shampoo no  
longer. We friends now, right? Put past behind us, 'kay?"

Ranma nodded, still blushing. "You know Shampoo, When we get to the  
dojo, Akane is not going to be happy to see that I've been with you..."

Shampoo sighed. Ranma apparently still didn't think too much of her  
intelligence... though she supposed he had reason. "No worry, Ranma.  
Shampoo know she must behave. Shampoo do many mean things to Akane too,  
must apologize to violent... must apologize to Akane."

Ranma nodded, apparently satisfied that she wasn't going to make  
things any worse than they were going to be. She sighed again... if only  
she hadn't stopped practicing her martial arts... Now she was so bad  
even Akane could probably beat her! Not that it mattered, since she  
wasn't an Amazon anymore...

Shampoo squashed that line of though, it would only drive her deeper  
into depression. Quietly, they made their way back toward Tokyo.

As they neared the dojo, Ranma was worried. No, more than that, he was  
beginning to get a little bit scared. Akane and him hadn't been on the  
best of terms lately, and there was a very real possibility that  
bringing Shampoo home with him after being out all night would drive the  
final nail in the coffin of their relationship. For all his prostrations  
yesterday about not knowing if he loved her or not, he _was_ looking  
forward to seeing her again, even if he was worried about exactly what  
might happen when he _did_. If only she'd let him explain... yes, if  
she'd just hear him and Shampoo out, if she'd just see how lonely and  
sad Shampoo was, he knew the sweet girl in there somewhere would come  
out and she'd agree to take Shampoo in... Yeah right, and maybe he was a  
Chinese jet pilot.

He sighed and kicked a stone. This was never going to work... he and  
Shampoo would never make it in the door. As soon as Akane saw Shampoo  
she was going to go ballistic again, he knew it. He'd be lucky if he  
didn't land up right back in the same forest again. He needed a plan, he  
needed... Kasumi. He'd probably still get hit, but if he had Kasumi on  
his side, he could probably be kept from being launched into orbit.  
Yeah, that was it... if he could just talk to Kasumi, she'd get  
everything figured out!

He looked back at Shampoo. She seemed to be getting more and more sullen  
as they approached the dojo. As he turned, she looked up and he gave her  
a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Shampoo, I've got a plan..."

Akane launched another series of attacks at the straw dummy (made up to  
look suspiciously like Ranma... naw, must just be a coincidence). Ranma  
had been gone for a whole day now and she was really beginning to get  
worried. She threw another punch at the dummy, feeling anger wage war  
with guilt inside her. That baka, she thought, Why did he have to go and  
get her so mad that she had to hit him so hard? As she stepped back from  
the dummy, she felt her anger beginning to disappear. Maybe it really  
was her fault this time, maybe she had hit Ranma so hard, he was lying  
hurt somewhere! Fearful images began to flicker through her mind, images  
of Ranma bleeding and broken lying in the trash somewhere, unable to get  
up, crying out her name...

Then she the memories began to filter in of *why* she'd hit him so hard.  
"I'm never going to marry you anyway, so I don't see why you care what I  
do or who I do it with" he had said. That had hurt, that had hurt a  
lot... ever since the first disastrous attempt at a wedding, Akane had  
been so sure that he really was going to marry her... and now this! This  
flat out denial that he had ever even considered it! New images came to  
Akane's mind now, images of Ranma avoiding her, laughing with Ukyo and  
Shampoo over how stupid that Akane was for loving him...

Akane pounded the dummy a few more times, watching straw fly  
everywhere. As anger warred with guilt within her, one thought stood out  
from the rest... "Please Ranma, please be ok..."

Kasumi stood in the kitchen, busily cutting vegetables for that  
evening's dinner. She hummed a mindless tune to herself, trying to get  
the carrots sliced *just* right...

Suddenly she heard a tapping. She looked up and spotted Ranma  
hanging upside-down in front of the window, giving her a small wave. She  
walked over and opened up the window.

"Ranma-kun! So glad to see that your ok! We've all been so worried,  
especially Akane!"

Ranma winced at the mention of Akane, a fact not lost on Kasumi. "Ah,  
Kasumi, I really need your help, can you come out front for a minute?"

"Sure Ranma-kun." Kasumi closed the window. What could possibly be the  
matter now? Kasumi quickly made her way out to the street.

Ranma was there waiting for her, as was another girl that looked  
familiar...

"Ah, Kasumi... We've ah, got a bit of a problem, you see... " Ranma  
started.

Suddenly it hit Kasumi who the girl was... it was Shampoo. With a small  
"oh my!" Kasumi raised her hand to her mouth. She hadn't recognized  
Shampoo at all, she looked so different. Gone were the arrogant lines,  
the proud lift to her chin. Shampoo didn't look anything like the Amazon  
Kasumi knew, she wasn't glomping onto Ranma, and she looked so...  
dejected.

Kasumi quickly guessed that there had been some major changes to  
Shampoo's life, and she now needed their help. That was the only  
reason she would come to them. "Ok Ranma, I think you'd better start  
from the beginning."

The telling didn't take very long, and Kasumi quickly agreed to help,  
giving Shampoo an appraising look. "Ok Ranma-kun, Shampoo, here's what  
we'll do. Sneaking Shampoo in won't do any good, the best we can hope  
for is to confront Akane with this up front."

"But.. " Ranma started to protest.

"No buts Ranma-kun. Delaying only makes it worse. Don't worry, I'll make  
sure Akane hears your tale." Kasumi stared hard at Ranma. "I hope you  
know what you're doing. She might hear your story, but I can't guarantee  
she'll believe it. Are you sure you want to do this Ranma?"

Ranma considered it, then looked back at Shampoo, who was still  
staring mutely at her feet. "Yes, " he replied, "She needs our help.  
Akane is just going to have to understand that other people need help  
too, on occasion."

Kasumi nodded, apparently agreeing with Ranma's assessment. "Okay. I'll  
go in first, then you two come to the door, okay?" Both Ranma and  
Shampoo nodded.

Ranma waited nervously, glancing occasionally at Shampoo, who just  
stared mutely into the ground. Finally he decided he'd given Kasumi  
enough time. "Come on Shampoo, lets get this over with."

Shampoo nodded her head, quietly following Ranma as he led her to the  
door. Ranma fought a brief internal battle, wondering whether or not it  
would be better to walk in and announce his return, or knock and hope  
Kasumi answered. He quickly decided on a knock, that way at least if  
Akane got there first he'd already be outside and wouldn't go flying  
through any walls. With one last glance at the still pensive Shampoo, he  
knocked.

Kasumi was there first, and as she opened the door, she called back  
over her shoulder in a joyous tone, "Akane! Ranma's home!"

Akane came running, she ran right up to Ranma and for a second he though  
she might hug him, but she caught herself just before she got close  
enough. Ranma was surprised to discover that he felt more than a little  
unhappy about that fact she hadn't completed the gesture.

"Ra.. Ranma! You're back!" Akane gasped out.

"Yeah Akane.. I guess you belted me a little hard that last time, took  
me the entire day to get back." Akane looked a little sheepish, then her  
eyes began to slide toward the other figure standing sullenly in the  
doorway, eyes still fixed on the ground.

Akane stared at Shampoo, and Ranma could just *feel* the anger  
swelling within her. He shot a pleading look a Kasumi, and evidently  
Kasumi saw it too. Just as Akane opened her mouth, Kasumi interrupted  
her. "Oh my! Is that Shampoo? Shampoo! You look awful, what's wrong?"

Ranma felt relief flooding him, Kasumi could handle this, Kasumi could  
handle anything. Akane closed her mouth and shot a glance at Kasumi that  
started out as one of anger and ended as one of curiosity over barely  
controlled anger. Now, finally Shampoo looked up, the very picture of  
misery. Ranma knew it wasn't an act, but he was still rather surprised  
at just _how_ pitiful Shampoo still looked.

Shampoo gave a sorrowful sniff, not meeting Akane's gaze. "Shampoo fail  
great-grandmother! Shampoo get beaten by Mousse, and great-grandmother  
kick Shampoo out of Amazon tribe!" Tears were once again falling down  
her face again. Ranma supposed it was just too early for that severe a  
hurt to have healed over even partially. He just couldn't believe how  
much this girl's whole life had been based around being an Amazon.  
"Shampoo weak and pathetic, she go to cliff to end misery Shampoo cause  
everyone, but Ranma stop her, say she 'friend.' Shampoo never have  
friend before. Then Ranma say Shampoo come stay with Tendos, say he  
teach her honor and martial arts again. Shampoo want to try and learn to  
live honorably, find way to live without Amazons. If Akane no want  
Shampoo here, Shampoo understand, Shampoo do so many bad things to  
Akane, She no want to hurt Akane more, will leave if Akane want... Maybe  
find cliff again."

Silently, Ranma applauded her speech. He knew she must have been  
rehearsing it all the way here, as it had just the right notes struck in  
it, not condescending, apologetic without sounding falsely so, and very  
sad. Surely even Akane would be moved by such a speech. Ranma looked in  
to Akane's eyes and saw that indeed she was, her jaw hung a bit slack as  
she just stared at Shampoo. Finally, Akane seemed to recover a bit.

"What about Ranma, Shampoo? This is just some clever ploy to get him  
alone, isn't it?"

Shampoo shook her head. "No Akane, Shampoo no can marry Ranma now, she  
no longer Amazon..." tears began to well up in her eyes again. Ranma was  
beginning to wonder if she would dehydrate from the constant water  
works. While certainly she didn't shed as many tears as Soun, she'd been  
crying pretty much constantly since he'd met her in the woods. However,  
the tears seemed to get through to Akane, who'd never seen the Chinese  
girl cry before. Akane took a step back and seemed to consider. Finally,  
she replied.

"Ok Shampoo, you can stay... but if there's any trouble from you..."

"Thank you Akane, Shampoo know how... hard it can be to forgive."

Ranma was amazed at how well this little ploy of Kasumi's was  
working. Akane, letting Shampoo into the house without a fight! Ranma  
had been sure he'd have to argue with her over it. However, he could  
also seen in her eyes that she wasn't exactly pleased about it either,  
and he'd probably still get hit when she found out he'd spent the night  
with her alone in the woods...

Akane had been so relieved when she finally saw Ranma okay... Then  
she had spotted Shampoo standing next to him. Suddenly every one of her  
fears seemed confirmed, Ranma had been out with Shampoo, and now he had  
brought her home, probably so they could announce to everyone that they  
were getting married and laugh in Akane's face...

Akane felt the heat rising up within her. No! It just wasn't fair! Ranma  
was suppose to love her! Not that Chinese bimbo! Her fists clenched,  
Akane prepared to tell them both *exactly* what she thought of them both  
being here together...

...When suddenly Kasumi interrupted. "Oh my! Is that Shampoo?  
Shampoo! You look awful! What's wrong?"

Akane shot Kasumi a betrayed glance, but looking into her sister's face  
she could see that the shock and worry were quite genuine. Putting her  
anger on hold for a moment, she looked back at the Amazon... and  
instantly began feeling the anger drain out of her.

Shampoo looked wretched, she seemed defeated, beat down by the world  
around her, like just remaining standing was almost too much for her.

Akane listened patiently as Shampoo told her story. She just couldn't  
believe it, Shampoo _had_ to be up to something, it just sounded too  
implausible... and yet, she didn't think Shampoo was a good enough  
actress to fake looking that miserable, her pride shouldn't have let  
her.

Akane decided to try one more time to crack Shampoo's facade. "What  
about Ranma, Shampoo? This is just some clever ploy to get him alone,  
isn't it?"

Shampoo shook her head. "No Akane, Shampoo no can marry Ranma now, I no  
longer Amazon..." Despite her best efforts to remain mad at Shampoo,  
Akane felt her resolve breaking. Everything she thought she knew about  
Shampoo seemed to be being thrown out the window. There was no help for  
it, she supposed, Shampoo really did need their help.

"Okay Shampoo, you can stay... but if there's any trouble from you..."

"Thank you Akane. Shampoo know how... hard it can be to forgive."

Akane nodded, satisfied with that answer, though a bit puzzled by it.  
Who had Shampoo had to forgive?

Shampoo was put in the dojo for the night, and as she settled down  
to sleep, she pondered how quickly her life was changing.

Just three days ago she had been cooking in the Nekohanten, dreamily  
humming to herself as she prepared her latest batch of noodles, these  
with a special magical spice that would cause the person who ate them to  
not leave the side of the person he saw next after eating them for a  
day. Great-grandmother had thought that maybe with this she could  
finally win Ranma's heart... because surely, if he spent an entire day  
with her, she could convince him that she was the right choice...

As always when she was preparing one of great-grandmother's  
schemes, she felt a twinge of guilt over what she was doing... Was this  
what she really wanted? A voice in her mind would ask her, did she  
really want a husband enslaved to her? As always, she had great-  
grandmother's arguments as to why it was right... that it was the law of  
the Amazons, that Ranma would come to love her in time and the like.  
Today, however, the voice wouldn't give up so easily. "Ranma always  
treats you like dirt." the voice said. "Do you really want to marry  
someone who despises you so much?" That had brought her up short... but  
she quickly dismissed that thought. Once they had been together, he  
would come to his senses, she thought. Somehow though, it still just  
didn't feel right.

"Why today, of all days, am I feeling this way?" she silently asked  
herself. The feeling of uneasiness just seemed to grow though, until  
finally she was so distracted that she accidentally put the wrong spice  
in the noodles, ruining the batch. With a sigh, she dumped them down the  
sink, getting angry with herself for making such a stupid mistake. "What  
else go wrong today?" she muttered out loud.

"Shampoo!" Shampoo spun around to find Mousse in the door way. "I've  
finally found a way to win your heart and defeat you! At last we'll be  
together!"

Shampoo had no patience for Mousse today. However, it would be  
fun to let out some of her frustration on him. With a not-very-nice  
smile, she replied "If stupid Mousse wants tar beat out of him again,  
Shampoo happy to do so."

The two went out back of the Nekohanten and faced off. Shampoo  
knew she had been slacking on her practice lately, but she was sure she  
was still fast enough to beat Mousse. "Now you're mine Shampoo!" Mousse  
yelled as he charged her. In the flurry of blows that followed, it  
quickly became clear to Shampoo that Mousse had improved... improved _a  
lot_. Not enough to actually beat her, but enough that she wasn't  
beating him, either. Although Mousse didn't seem to be having any effect  
on her with his attacks, he was still grinning confidently as he  
struggled to keep up with her. Then suddenly he somehow managed to close  
a handcuff over her wrist, which was attached to a chain. With a quick  
flick of his wrist, he sent the other end of the chain, which had a  
spike attached to it, sailing over and into the wall behind her, where  
it stuck fast. As Shampoo looked at the manacle in shock, she got  
another one attached to her leg before she could recover.

Cologne, who'd been watching the fight from the doorway with grim  
amusement, suddenly scowled. "Shampoo! What are you doing? Finish him!"

Shampoo had tried, really she had, but with her arm and leg restrained,  
it had quickly become a one sided fight. The only reason it lasted as  
long as it did was because Mousse seemed reluctant to actually strike  
her. Finally, fatigue getting to both of them, Mousse had shot a metal  
ball at her and she hadn't been fast enough dodging. With a brief  
metallic ring as the ball bounced off her head, and a shot of pain, she  
slumped to the ground.

When Shampoo had come to, she was laying on a table in the  
Nekohanten. Mousse stood nearby, a look of unrestrained glee on his  
face. Cologne balanced next to her head, and ugly (even more so than  
normal) look on her face. Shampoo sat up.

"Wha.. Great-grandmother, what.. what happen?"

Cologne's face had twisted into one of rage. "You lost to Mousse you  
fool! You DARE call yourself an Amazon? Mousse is one of the weakest,  
stupidest men in our village, and you _LOST_ to him!" Cologne was  
steaming mad now. "I CANNOT accept it! You're no better than a weak  
_man_! You've disgraced your family! I cannot believe my own  
granddaughter lost so pitifully."

Shampoo was at a loss, her head still throbbing. "I, I lost to  
MOUSSE?" she said in Chinese, unable to comprehend how it had  
happened. This was more than a tragedy... how could she marry  
Mousse?

Mousse stepped forward. "Leave her alone you old ghoul! She's my wife  
now!" he said with a smug smile.

It proved to be an unwise move, however, as Cologne whirled on him.  
"No.." Cologne said in a quiet, lethal voice. "No you shall NOT marry  
my granddaughter!"

Mousse looked confused at this. He had obviously been expecting  
anger, but certainly not a flat denial. "But.. but, I beat her in  
combat! You witnessed it! Not even you can shirk that law!"

But Cologne looked unfazed. "Ah but the law that says that a women  
beaten by an Amazon man must marry him only applies to Amazon women!"  
Cologne turned back to look at Shampoo. "And from this day forth, YOU  
ARE NO LONGER AN AMAZON! You are no longer my granddaughter! Your very  
presence disgusts me! You are a disgrace to your family, and so you will  
be a member of that family no longer! Now get from my sight!"

Shampoo was stunned, she just couldn't believe it... she... she was no  
longer an Amazon? How was that possible? Slowly the words began to sink  
in, and she began to feel panic well up within her... and fear. What  
would she do without being an Amazon? Being an Amazon meant everything  
to her! She had always done what her great-grandmother had said, and  
now she still wasn't good enough? Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Cologne turned her back on Shampoo. Mousse took a step toward  
Shampoo, obviously in shock from what he had heard. "Shampoo..." he  
started, pity in his voice.

Cologne's voice was no less harsh. "Mousse, do not speak to... the  
outcast. You are still an Amazon, and if you wish to remain so, you  
_will_ obey me."

Mousse looked fearfully between Shampoo and Cologne, undecided as to  
what he should do. Shampoo, still in shock, finally felt one thought hit  
her, one which struck her to the core. SHE WAS NO LONGER AN AMAZON!  
That single phrase had echoed in her mind, dredging up everything she  
feared most. With an inarticulate sob, Shampoo ran out the door.

Shampoo had no idea how long she had run, tears, disgraceful for an  
Amazon to shed, trickling down her cheeks. She was not an Amazon, she  
was not an Amazon, she was not an Amazon! The phrase spurred her on,  
pushing her to run farther and farther from the life she had known.

Shampoo sighed in the darkness of the dojo, rolling over. She could  
still hear her great grandmother's recriminations echoing through her  
mind, but the sting seemed less now. She had run from the life she  
knew... and found Ranma. And for once, Ranma had actually listened to  
her! Shampoo tried not to revel in the feeling that he might actually  
care for her... But she couldn't help it. Could it be that after all  
this time, Ranma did feel something for her?

Shampoo shook her head. Surely not... after all, he had just wanted to  
save her from killing herself. He was such a good man, she thought. Even  
after all the things I did to him, he still didn't want to see me hurt.  
He had been honest with her though, and said that he didn't love her.  
Somehow, Shampoo had always known that, it just never seemed to matter  
before. After all, love had always seemed like just a potion or two  
away, so what did it matter if he actually loved her or not? Shampoo was  
still a little confused as to *why* he didn't love her, especially after  
he said that he didn't know if he loved Akane or not, but she was  
willing to except it. In the two days since she'd lost her Amazonhood,  
she'd come to realize just how little she knew about love and  
relationships. After she had finished running, she had found herself  
lost in the forest. For awhile she had just collapsed and slept, but  
when she had awoken, she'd lain there for a long time, thinking about  
why she had been kicked out, trying to figure out why great-grandmother  
had treated her so.

After mentally going over pretty much her entire life from childhood,  
she came to one inescapable conclusion: Cologne had lied to her, used  
her, and never loved her. Her great-grandmother, whom she had looked up  
to and tried to model her life after, had lead her astray. She had  
compared what she knew of the people she'd met here in Japan with what  
Cologne had always told her, and once more discovered how wrong her  
great-grandmother had been... The people here, while constantly fighting  
and arguing, _cared_ for each other, or at least respected one-another.  
After coming to that realization, Shampoo still hadn't felt any better,  
in fact, she had felt worse, since it meant that she had hurt so many  
people... She realized that all the people that she thought she hated  
had what she wanted more than anything else... love and friendship.

She'd made up her mind after that to seek absolution by never causing  
anyone harm again. She'd decided to throw herself off a nearby cliff  
she'd run by the day earlier. As she'd approached the cliff though, her  
courage had left her, and as dark descended, she had wept at her own  
cowardliness, that she couldn't even bring herself to fulfill this last  
act of absolution.

Then Ranma had come... How he had found her, she had no idea, and at  
first she had just been so relieved to see him that nothing else had  
mattered except that he was there for her, holding her in his strong  
arms. How long had she dreamed of him holding her like that? However, as  
awareness that this wasn't a dream had crept in, she had felt her self-  
loathing return. Ranma, of all the people she knew, had rarely ever  
treated her with even the barest kindness, and she could certainly think  
of no reason for him to start now... However, as their conversation had  
progressed, Shampoo had come to realize that he was treating her  
differently, no longer was there a look of fear in his eyes when she was  
around. Then he had offered to take her home with him, help her re-learn  
martial arts... she just couldn't believe it. She'd been ready to throw  
in the proverbial towel, and now this. She had lost all that meant  
anything to her, only to discover that maybe that wasn't such a bad  
thing...

Shampoo sighed again. Tomorrow they would see, and as Shampoo  
drifted off to sleep that night, she shivered in anticipation.

All the Tendos plus Ranma and Genma sat around the table. Akane was the  
first to speak up. "Ok Ranma, what have you done now?"

Ranma instantly went on the defensive. "I.. Nothing! She was in trouble!  
She needed my help, that's all! Geez..."

Akane started to retort, but Nabiki beat her to it. "Look, Akane, even  
you admitted that you thought she needed help, right?" Akane  
reluctantly nodded her head. "Okay then, let's stop squabbling and  
discuss what's to be done about her. Unless someone gets a job around  
here, I'm not sure our budget can handle another martial artist for very  
long, and especially since it's Shampoo, the repairs from Akane-Ranma  
fights could get especially high." Nabiki smirked as both Ranma and  
Akane glared at her.

Kasumi went next. "Ranma told me that he told her that he was going to  
help train her, and teach her about honor. I think this could be a very  
good thing for the poor girl. I also think we should send her to school,  
so she can improve her Japanese."

Ranma blushed at the mention of teaching Shampoo honor, and Akane  
quickly picked up on it. "Oh, _you're_ going to teach her honor, are  
you? What do you know about honor anyway, you pervert!"

"Hey! I know a lot about honor! She..."

"Yesss... I bet, I'm sure you'll have to give her a lot of *private*  
lessons, won't you Ranma!" Akane accused him.

"Ahh, I don't have to take this!" Ranma said, getting up.

Akane just stared after him in hurt disbelief. Why hadn't he fought her?  
There's no way Ranma should have just walked out after she called him a  
pervert. As the rest of the group made plans to send Shampoo to school,  
Akane chased Ranma up the stairs.

Akane found Ranma on the roof. It was raining lightly, and Ranma had  
already changed, though she didn't seem to even have realized it, so  
lost was Ranma-chan in thought.

Akane crept up to her, trying to decide whether or not to lash out at  
Ranma again and accuse her of being too cozy with Shampoo or to  
actually try to talk to her. Seeing Ranma-chan's pensive mood, she  
decided on the latter.

"Ranma... what's wrong?" she said, sitting down next to the boy-turned-  
girl.

Ranma glanced up at her, then back to the clouds overhead. "Akane, I...  
I don't know. Please don't be mad at Shampoo, ok?"

Akane felt anger welling up in her again. "Why are you defending  
Shampoo? You always treated her so badly before..."

A look of pain crossed Ranma's face, and Akane didn't know whether she  
should be angry or sad that she'd seen it. "Yeah, I did treat her  
badly.. very badly." Ranma said, siting up. "but you didn't see her up  
there in the mountains! She was ready to kill herself! I've never seen  
anyone that miserable before, not even Ryouga after you found out about  
his curse."

Akane colored a bit at the remembrance of that. She had found out  
about Ryouga's curse a couple of months back, and had beat the lost boy  
within an inch of his life. She'd finally forgiven him though, and had  
even formed a bit of friendship with him. After all, he had heard a lot  
of her most secret thoughts, and it was still comforting to talk to him  
once in awhile.

Ranma continued. "Look, Akane, please... try to get along with her, ok?  
She's come to help you many times, now she needs our help."

Akane considered for a moment. "Yeah, she always came when I  
needed help, but only to chase after you."

Now it was Ranma's turn to blush. "Yeah, maybe... but we still owe her  
something."

Reluctantly, Akane nodded. "Just keep her out of my way, okay?"

"Sure Akane, though you know, she's like a completely different person  
now, maybe you'll like her this time around."

"Che.. yeah, sure. Don't hold your breath. I know she looks miserable  
now, but I'd be willing to bet she goes back to the old Shampoo."

"I don't think so Akane. When she got kicked out of the Amazon tribe,  
something snapped. I really think she's different now."

Shampoo was having a wonderful dream, where she and Ranma dunked a  
helpless Cologne in every Juksekyo spring... When suddenly she was  
rudely awakened by a bucket of (warm) water spilling over her. She  
spluttered and sat up, noticing that the sun wasn't quite up yet. Ranma-  
chan was standing over her, grinning impishly and holding the up-ended  
bucket.

"Ok Shampoo, up and at-em! If you want me to teach you, its time ya got  
up!"

Shampoo groggily got to her feet, as Ranma-chan headed for the door.  
"I'll be waiting in the backyard, get changed and then we'll see how  
much you have to learn!" she called over her shoulder.

Shampoo sighed, looking down at the gi laid out for her. It felt strange  
as she put it on, and she had a feeling it was going to be a *long* day.

The two girls sized each other up. Shampoo looked a lot better after  
some rest, but the proud lines and firm-set chin were gone, Ranma hoped,  
forever. Ranma-chan charged in, feinting a punch, then quickly going for  
a low sweeping kick. Shampoo barely managed to dodge away, and Ranma  
could instantly tell that her style left *a lot* to be desired.

As the practice continued, Shampoo almost constantly on the defensive,  
it became clear to Ranma that she simply lacked confidence in her  
martial arts, she seemed to throw every punch like she never expected it  
to connect. Finally Ranma stopped his assault and took a step back,  
looking her over.

"Ranma, why you girl when teaching Shampoo?" Shampoo said, trying to  
catch her breath.

"Well, I figured if I was going to teach a girl, I had better see things  
from a girl's perspective. Besides, this way Akane can't accuse us of...  
you know." Shampoo nodded. "Well, anyway, your major problem seems to be  
your lack of confidence in your attacks. Try this, come at me."

Shampoo did, and of course every attack she threw at Ranma he easily  
dodged away from, with seemingly no effort. However, unlike whenever he  
and Akane did this, instead of getting more and more upset (and  
therefore putting more effort into every blow) she seemed to go the  
opposite direction, becoming more and more depressed with every blow  
that didn't connect. Ranma was beginning to see that this teaching stuff  
wasn't as easy as it looked.

They spared for a bit more, and Ranma quickly came to the conclusion  
that they'd have to start all over again from the basics if Shampoo was  
ever going to get back her confidence. However, fighting wasn't the only  
thing he was suppose to teach her.

"Ok Shampoo, that's enough for today, I think I can see at where to  
start your training. Now, I also promised to teach you about honor..."

An hour later when Kasumi called them to breakfast, Shampoo's head was  
spinning. Ranma had gone over dozens of examples of situations where  
honor might come in to play, discussed why honor was so important, and  
innumerable other things. She wasn't sure she understood though. It all  
seemed so illogical. Shampoo knew it was important to keep promises, but  
Ranma had told her about how it was wrong to twist someone's promise to  
mean something else. He had also tried to explain to her why it was  
important not to force someone to do something, even if it seemed like  
it would be for their own good. It just didn't make any sense to  
Shampoo.

She sat down to eat with a sigh. Meals were going to be trying, she  
knew. The Tendos had reluctantly made room for her at the table,  
about as far away from Ranma and Akane as she could get. That was  
probably a good thing though, judging by the looks Akane still gave her  
occasionally. The rest of the family ate lively, shoveling food into  
their mouths with reckless abandon, while Ranma and Akane fought over  
some silly imagined offense. Shampoo decided it would be better for  
everyone if she just kept to herself.

Kasumi, however, had other ideas. "Shampoo, are you ready to go to  
school? I've got you all enrolled at Furinkan High School, though I'm  
afraid you'll be in a class behind Ranma and Akane's."

Shampoo's jaw dropped. Her, going to school? Inconceivable!  
"Shampoo go to school? Shampoo never go to Japanese school  
before..."

"Ah come-on Shampoo, it'll be good for ya! And besides, it'll give you  
an opportunity to use what I told you about honor, and it'll be a great  
way to prove to the world that your a different person now!" Ranma said,  
elbowing Akane in the side. Akane gave Ranma an angry look, but quickly  
focused on Shampoo again.

"Yeah Shampoo.. it will ah.. be good for you." Akane said half-  
heartedly.

"But.. but, Shampoo no ready! I no have supplies..." Ranma tossed her a  
school bag full of supplies. "ah... oh... guess Shampoo can go.."

Ranma nodded vigorously at her as Akane stood up. "Okay then! Come on or  
we're going to be late!" The three of them grabbed their bags and ran  
off toward school.

As they ran toward school, Ranma jumped up on the fence and raced along,  
while Akane matched his pace on the street. Shampoo, however, had to  
make a quick decision as to which she should do. Her balance was still  
superb, so she could follow Ranma on the fence, but that would probably  
make Akane even more mad at her. Besides, Ranma had given her a lot of  
attention at breakfast this morning, a fact she was sure wasn't lost on  
Akane. Shampoo knew better than to hope that it was because he cared  
more for her... no, it was probably just because she needed more help  
than Akane did. For all his virtues, Ranma could be phenomenally stupid  
when it came to annoying women. Shampoo decided she would try the  
diplomatic approach and followed Akane.

As they approached school, Kuno was waiting for them. Kuno had been an  
upper-classman last year and should have graduated with Nabiki's class,  
but he'd been held back a year because he spent so much of the school  
day in the infirmary and had been unable to keep up with his school  
work.

"Saotome! Foul fiend, Was not the pig-tailed goddess and the beauteous  
Akane enough for you? Am I now to believe that you have enslaved the  
lovely Shampoo as well?" Kuno said, brandishing his bokken.

"Look Kuno, believe whatever you want. We gotta get to class."

"Cur! You dare ignore the mighty Kuno Tatewaki? Shall I give you  
another beating, as I did yesterday?"

Ranma grimaced at that. Shampoo decided it was time for her to do  
something. Her martial arts might be pathetic at the moment, but maybe  
Kuno would listen to her. "Kuno, you no fight Ranma today, 'kay? We no  
want be late for class."

Kuno looked at her intensely for a second, then came to the only  
conclusion his brain could come up with. "So, the fiend Saotome has  
enslaved your mind as well has he? No matter. I, Kuno Tatewaki, blue  
thunder of Furinkan High, shall free you from his evil grip, fair  
maiden!"

Shampoo just stared at him, wondering just _how_ stupid it was  
possible to be. She shook her head in wonder. And to think people had  
called _her_ clueless.

"Akane, take Shampoo in, will ya? I'll deal with Kuno."

Akane nodded, grabbing Shampoo's hand and dragging her into the  
building. "Come on Shampoo, Ranma can handle Kuno. You don't  
want to be late to class, do you?"

Shampoo shook her head, just hearing Ranma say "Ok Kuno, now its time  
for pay back..." as she was dragged into the building.

Shampoo sighed in frustration. No matter what wonders Ranma said it was  
doing for her Japanese, school just wasn't worth it. She looked over her  
math homework one more time, utterly bewildered. Why the heck did anyone  
need Algebra anyway?

She knew she was years behind most of the other students, but it still  
didn't make it any easier. Back at the village, all children had been  
taught basic arithmetic, and some geometry (helped improve fighting) but  
this "Advanced Algebra" was hard!

Deciding she'd done enough for tonight, Shampoo rolled over and  
turned off her light. She was still staying in the dojo, but she'd  
managed to get a lamp setup in the corner where she slept every night so  
that she could study.

"Well, no help for it, tomorrow, get Akane to help with math." she said  
to herself. She wished she could get Ranma to do it, but he wasn't much  
better at math than she was.

Suddenly she heard a noise and froze. Someone was outside! It was  
pitch dark in the dojo, but through the many cracks in the dojo wall  
(put there by overly zealous practice sessions) Shampoo thought she  
could make out a tall figure creeping along the side of the building.

Shampoo's martial arts had improved tremendously under Ranma's  
tutelage, as he worked to get confidence back into her techniques. He  
had also taught her how to even more effectively use the speed she had.  
Still, she was learning mostly Anything goes style from Ranma, and even  
though her training was going at an accelerated pace thanks to her  
previous training, she still was probably only as good as Akane, and  
judging by the kind of intruders that frequented the Tendo household,  
that was probably far inadequate to take him on herself.

Without so much as daring to breathe, she watched the shadowy outline  
creep around to the door of the dojo, then quietly opened it. She could  
see whoever it was outlined against the starlight... he was very tall,  
and something about him seemed familiar...

"Shampoo?" the figure whispered.

"Ma... Mousse? Wha... how..." Shampoo was at a total loss. Mousse had  
been the _last_ person she'd expected to see after all this time.  
Cologne had made it pretty clear that if he so much as spoke to her  
again, he'd be kicked out of the tribe as well.

"Shampoo! At last I've found you! I've been looking ever since you  
left!"

"_WHAT?_ Why? I no more Amazon, why you look for me?" Shampoo said in  
shock, hoping the answer wasn't what she thought it was.

"I love you Shampoo! If it means I have to be kicked out of the  
Amazons, then so be it! I'll follow you to the ends of the earth my  
love!" he said, taking another step towards her.

Shampoo sighed, then reached over and turned on the lamp. As Mousse  
blinked in the sudden brightness, Shampoo stood to face him.

"Mousse, how many times Shampoo... I tell you? I no love you  
Mousse! I never will!"

The vehemence of her denial seemed to take him by surprise, as if he had  
expected her to run into his arms or something.

"But, Shampoo... I don't care if you're not an Amazon, I'll still marry  
you!"

"Oh, is that what you think Mousse? That Shampoo need you marry her out  
of pity? Stupid Mousse.. No you understand? I no like you!"

Mousse looked like he'd just been kicked. "Shampoo... no... It's Ranma  
isn't it? He's made you turn against the Amazons!"

Would he never learn? "Mousse no BAKA! Amazons turn back on  
Shampoo! Ranma show Shampoo how to live without Amazons! No  
need stupid Amazons anymore! And no need Mousse! Go find girl who like  
you Mousse. I never make you happy. Understand?"

"So it _is_ Ranma's fault that you don't love me! I'll make him pay!  
I'll show you I'm the better man!" yelled Mousse, looking desperate now.

"Mousse, you touch Ranma and I never speak you again! You hear? Ranma  
Shampoo's friend! If Mousse just had been Shampoo's friend, maybe  
Shampoo no beat Mousse all time! But no, Mousse always want Shampoo be  
more than friend. Well too bad Mousse. Shampoo NEVER be more than that  
to you... maybe never even be friend if no leave her and Ranma alone!"

"Shampoo... you don't mean that, do you? I... I was always your  
friend..."

"No Mousse... you never good friend to Shampoo. You always try make more  
than friends, never just accept Shampoo for who she is. Never there when  
need you. I do cons... consid...think of you as friend, but you need to  
start act like one. "

Mousse stared at the floor, as if willing her words not to be true.

"Mousse... love must be given, not won. We no good for each other  
Mousse. But you still Amazon, go back with gr-Cologne. Find  
a..Amazon girl who like you..."

Mousse's shoulders seemed to slump in defeat. He seemed to fold into  
himself, the weight of reality pushing him down. Still, Shampoo wouldn't  
let him depress her by wallowing in his guilt here in front of her.

"Mousse, you go home now, okay? Shampoo need get sleep so she get to  
school tomorrow."

Mousse weakly nodded, turning for the door.

"Mousse..." He looked back at her over his shoulder. "You no be too sad,  
okay? Shampoo still friend. You need _talk_ to Shampoo, Shampoo  
listen... just not so late at night. Shampoo... I know what it feel like  
to lose one you love. It hurt a lot. I sorry I hurt you, but no other  
way."

Mousse nodded, obviously trying to force himself not to look so glum,  
then his face hardened a bit. "I'm sorry Shampoo, but if I'm to be your  
friend, I can't just stand by and watch Saotome bleed away the Amazon  
warrior I *know* is in you... I love you Shampoo and I can't stand to  
see you like this!" Then he was gone, leaving only a still night air  
where he had stood.

Shampoo laid back down in her bed, puzzled by the encounter. She  
supposed she should have expected it, but she hadn't thought he'd be  
that persistent. And then he'd made that last statement about her losing  
her Amazon self... That made her a bit angry. After all, she'd been  
kicked out of the Amazons, why _shouldn't_ she start acting like a non-  
Amazon? She just hoped that Mousse wouldn't cause any more trouble for  
her and Ranma. She thought back to something Ranma had said when talking  
with her about honor... He had said that often the best reward he got  
from being honorable was to see someone else smile. Today Shampoo felt  
like she'd just betrayed Ranma's teachings. Still, he had also said that  
telling the truth was honorable too... and she had. It wasn't that  
Mousse was such a bad guy, she reflected, but he just didn't *feel*  
right to her... as much as she tried, she just couldn't think of him  
*that* way.

Unlike Ranma, which lately she'd been thinking about a little too much  
lately. She cursed herself silently. After all the things she'd done to  
him, and all the things he'd done to her, she shouldn't still feel this  
way for him. Yet, as she drifted off to sleep, it was his face she still  
saw as she dreamed...

Ranma sat on the roof top, thinking about what he'd just overheard.  
He'd been up studying late that night when he'd heard the shouts  
coming from the dojo. He'd managed to make it over there fast enough to  
catch most of what was said.

It was amazing, he thought, just how much Shampoo had changed. He tried  
to think back to when she had still been an Amazon, tried to recapture  
the loathing he'd felt for her... It just wasn't there. He  
remembered the instant nanniichuan incident, how mad he'd been when he'd  
discovered he'd been tricked... but at the same time he also remembered  
the hurt look in Shampoo's eyes when he'd drugged her with those  
flowers. She'd still come after him, but after that she'd been wary of  
him. She'd seemed so happy to see him when he'd first shown up carrying  
the flowers for her, so full of hope, and then he'd dashed those hopes  
with a whiff of paralysis gas. She'd still chased after him, but after  
that she seemed to have given up hope of him coming along on the date  
with her willingly.

He cursed himself for being so stupid, both for hurting her then and for  
thinking about it now. Shampoo was a different person now, nothing like  
that old Shampoo, and yet... More and more over the past few days he'd  
seen that look begin to blossom in her eyes again, that look of hope.  
And it surprised him just how much he looked forward to seeing that  
full-of-hope look in her eyes again like that day he'd taken her on a  
date.

What was he thinking? He shouldn't be thinking about Shampoo like  
that... she was his friend now right? He didn't think of Ukyo like  
that... What about Akane? Akane... he tried to remember her smile, how  
good it made him feel to see it form because of him, how cute she looked  
when she smiled... however, the image of her smiling seemed dim. When  
was the last time she'd smiled at him? he wondered. All she seemed to do  
these days was yell at him and hit him. Not like Shampoo...

argh he crushed that thought before it could get started. He  
shouldn't... no _mustn't_ think of Shampoo that way. She'd never  
forgive him for the things he'd done to her anyway.

The two girls faced off, both examining the other for any sign of  
weakness. Ranma was pleased to note that Shampoo's stance seemed to have  
improved overnight, and she wondered if it had anything to do with her  
and Mousse's conversation.

Well, Ranma was sure that she'd tell him about it if she felt it was  
important, and Ranma didn't feel like giving away the fact that he'd  
been eavesdropping on them. With a cry, Ranma sprang at her.

Her defense was much better today too, but still no match for Ranma.  
Shampoo's speed had definitely increased with the intense training Ranma  
had been giving her the past couple weeks, but she still wasn't up to  
amiguriken speed yet.

Their fight raged across the backyard, and Ranma could tell that  
something was different this morning. Shampoo was fighting a lot  
harder than normal, not giving ground unless she absolutely had to... in  
fact, sometimes she was pushing her back. She looked into Shampoo's  
eyes, and found the strange new confidence reflected there as well. She  
was smiling this morning too, something Ranma was truly glad to see.  
Shampoo hadn't been smiling much in the past couple of weeks, she hoped  
she would keep it up.

Shampoo's grin widened as she spotted a rare opening in Ranma's  
technique. Lunging in, she *almost* connected, but by the time her fist  
got to where Ranma-chan's body should have been, she was gone. Ranma  
poked her in the side, and Shampoo looked up at her in surprise. Now it  
was Ranma's turn to smile. "Feeling confident today, hmm?" She said,  
ducking two more strikes.

Shampoo's grin hadn't faded though, but now she looked a bit more  
determined. "Shampoo have visitor last night." She said, kicking out at  
Ranma-chan, hoping to catch her off guard from the announcement.

She was disappointed, however. "Ah, who? Some secret lover coming in the  
night brought you new confidence?" Ranma-chan chided, ducking out of the  
kick's way.

Shampoo, unlike Akane, didn't rise to the bait, however. "Ha! He  
wish. Mousse come say hello." Another jab and a flying kick.

Of course, this was nothing new to Ranma. "Oh so it _was_ a lover  
coming to see you!" Ranma laughed, jumping over her flying kick and  
going on the offensive.

Shampoo's brow did furrow a bit at that one. "Mousse not know love if  
fall on face and wiggle! Mousse still trying to make Shampoo fall in  
love with him." she replied, dodging two of Ranma-chan's lightning fast  
blows.

Ranma-chan came in with a kick. "So, did you grind him to pulp or just  
toss him into orbit?"

Shampoo ducked the kick, coming back with a combination of her own.  
"What you think, Shampoo no listen to Ranma? Ranma teach Shampoo honor.  
Shampoo just tell Mousse truth, though Mousse no believe her."

Ranma was starting to enjoy this banter. At least Shampoo knew she was  
just kidding around, and did take things so personally, unlike that  
kawaiikune... lost in thought, she almost got hit by Shampoo's next  
attack.

Shampoo smirked, having seen just how close she'd come to getting him.  
"Mousse try to tell Shampoo she still Amazon at heart. He such stupid  
man. He no get that Shampoo no want to be Amazon anymore."

Ranma decided to see just _how_ far she could tease Shampoo without her  
getting mad, and she went on the offensive verbally as well as  
physically. "Oh? And why not? With my training, you'll be able to beat  
anyone on the battle tree... maybe the old ghoul too!"

Shampoo still refused to get angry. "Baka! Why Shampoo want go back to  
village? Have much more fun here with Ranma... " she said, giving her a  
sly, sexy look.

Momentarily, Ranma's brain locked, trying to understand what she  
meant by that... Did that mean that she...? Too late she saw the sexy  
smile widen into a devilish grin. Before she could blink she was hoisted  
off her feet and thrown in the koi pond. As she surfaced, Shampoo was  
there grinning like a madwomen. "Ranma getting sloppy. Maybe Shampoo  
teach Ranma a thing or two, hmm?" she said before spinning and bouncing  
off toward the house.

Ranma just sat in the pond, watching her go... the sun striking her just  
_so_ as she bounced happily toward the house, grinning from ear to ear.  
Ranma just shook her head, a grin breaking out on her face as well.  
Leaping out of the pool, she vaulted toward the retreating figure. "Hey!  
come back here, we're not done yet!"

Akane watched from her window as Ranma and Shampoo sparred back and  
forth. She just couldn't believe those two! Out there grinning like a  
bunch of idiots! And they expect her to believe that they're just  
friends? Ha! They must think she's a complete idiot!

Not only that, but Shampoo was taking such abuse from that pervert!  
Akane just couldn't believe that Shampoo just stood there and took his  
barbs. Akane would have pounded him flat by now. In fact, she was about  
ready to go out there and pound him flat just on general principle for  
insulting someone so.

She was about to do just that when there was a knock at her door.  
Without waiting for her reply, Nabiki came in. Noting the angry look on  
Akane's face, it wasn't too hard for Nabiki to guess what her younger  
sister was thinking about doing.

"What is it, Nabiki? Haven't you ever heard of waiting for someone to  
invite you in?" Akane snapped, a bit more heat on her words that she had  
intended.

"Nope, sorry sis, I hadn't heard that one. I'll have to remember it for  
next time," Nabiki smirked. "Anyway I came here with a business  
proposal."

"What is it Nabiki? You _know_ I don't have any money."

"That's just it. I want you to make us both some money. Ok, here's the  
deal. You pick a fight with Shampoo, set the battlefield at Furinkan  
High softball field, and I'll sell tickets and take bets. There hasn't  
been a decent fight around here since that Hibiki guy gave up on killing  
Ranma. I'll give you a cut of the profits... what do you say?"

Akane sighed... It _would_ be nice to fight Shampoo, show Ranm... the  
world that she was better than Shampoo at *something*, though at the  
rate Shampoo was improving, she wouldn't be able to beat her much  
longer, maybe not even now. That stupid Ranma! He'd never trained her...  
"I'd love to Nabiki... but I can't."

This was obviously not the answer Nabiki expected, and for once  
Akane was able to revel in still being able to stump Nabiki  
occasionally.

"You see, I've tried to pick fights with Shampoo before, but she won't  
fight me! No matter what I do or say to her, she just apologizes and  
walks away! I just don't get her."

Nabiki studied Akane for a second, then sighed. "Oh well, so much for  
that idea. Well, come on, I'm sure Kasumi's got breakfast ready by now."

Ukyo was just finishing up with the morning crowd when the door  
opened. "Welcome to Ucchan's! What can I... Mousse! What are you  
doing here?"

Mousse didn't look too good, his shoulders slumped, his hair bedraggled,  
and his eyes bloodshot. Ukyo immediately went over to him, sitting in  
the booth across from him. "What happened? This is about Shampoo, isn't  
it?"

Mousse nodded. "I went and paid her a visit over at the Tendo's..." he  
suddenly clenched his fists, shaking in fury. "Damn Saotome! He's  
poisoned my bride against me! She says she just wants to be my 'friend'!  
That bastard Ranma has crushed the spirit of the Amazon warrior that is  
my love!"

Shampoo even knew what a 'friend' was? That's a new one... still, it  
wouldn't do to have that slut hanging around her Ranchan all the time,  
and maybe just maybe...

Mousse noticed her far off look. "What? What is it? You know  
something I don't?"

Ukyo smiled back, a plan forming. "Maybe, sugar, just maybe we can get  
your Shampoo back."

Mousse's eyes seemed to come back into focus a little, a glimmer of  
hope showing. "If there's any chance that I can get Shampoo back... I'll  
do whatever it takes."

Ukyo's eyes flashed... if they could just pull this off, Ranchan would  
be hers! "Ok Mousse, If were going to do this, its going to take _a lot_  
of good timing..."

That day after school, Ukyo made her move. Tears in her eyes, she  
walked up to Ranma and the two girls as they headed for the dojo.  
"Ranchan..."

Ranma looked at her in concern. "Ucchan! What's wrong?"

The other girls were looking at her curiously, also a bit concerned.  
Ukyo spared a moment's wish that she didn't have to do this to them, but  
then her resolve firmed. "Ranma... can I talk to you alone for a  
second?"

Ranma took a quick look over his shoulder at his other two fiancees,  
noting their disapproving looks, but he ignored them. "Yeah sure Ucchan,  
whacha need?"

Ukyo led him off underneath a tree, waving the other two girls on.  
Ukyo reveled in having him _alone_ for just a second, but knew that now  
was not the time for that... there'd be plenty of _that_ later.  
"Ranma... I'm worried, it's... he... " She quickly looked around, as if  
expecting someone to pop out from nowhere. "Look, we can't talk here...  
why don't you come by Ucchan's later... I'll even treat you to a free  
okonomiaki."

Ranma looked at her concerned. "You sure Ucchan? You sure looked worried  
a minute ago..."

"No, no don't worry, I was just over-reacting. I'll see you in an hour,  
'kay?"

Finally Ranma shrugged. "Sure Ucchan, I'll be there."

Both the girls glared at him as he caught up to them.

"What was that all about?" they both asked in unison.

"Oh, um.. Ucchan's worried about something and she wants me to come by  
Ucchan's later to discuss it. She seemed worried about saying in public.  
Anyway, I'm just going to go over there around dinnertime and see what's  
up."

Akane looked a little worried, then quickly became a little peeved.  
"You're going to Ucchan's for dinner? What, did she invite you on a  
date?!"

Shampoo, also looking a bit concerned, added "Yeah Ranma, is you sure  
she not just want get you alone?"

Ranma looked at the two girls, a bit annoyed. "That's 'are you sure' and  
yes, I am. Look, Ukyo and I have been friends for a long time, I'm sure  
she's just having some trouble with making ends meet or something."

"Then why would she come to you? Everyone knows _you_ don't have any  
money." Akane accused.

Ranma was starting to get annoyed. "Look, just because Ukyo happens to  
be cuter than you could ever dream of being..."

Akane pulled her hammer from wherever it was that she kept it.  
"WHAT WAS THAT? WOULD YOU CARE TO REPEAT THAT, RANMA!?"

Ranma leapt back barely out of the path of her first swing. Then he  
stuck out his tongue at her. "I said, you're a KAWAIIKUNE  
TOMBOY!"

Akane's battle aura began manifesting itself as she screamed in rage,  
leaping at him. "RANMA NO BAKA!"

Suddenly Shampoo stepped in the way, stopping the mallet on its way  
towards Ranma's face. "Akane! You no hit Ranma! Ranma, you apologize..."  
Shampoo's words were abruptly cut off as Akane's mallet suddenly  
reversed directions, planting itself in her face.

Shampoo went flying, sailing over the nearby fence and into the canal.  
Akane, having dealt with the obstacle between her and the focus of her  
anger, quickly spun around and prepared to finish the job at hand.  
However, as she raised the mallet, something suddenly made her rage  
drain away... the look on Ranma's face.

Ranma was looking at Akane in a whole new light. _Never_ that he  
could remember had she ever hit someone else trying to get to him(at  
least, not on purpose) but this time she had gone too far. As she raised  
the mallet to strike again, he stared at her in absolute shock, not  
believing that she could still be angry after hitting an innocent  
bystander. As he gazed at her though, the rage seemed to seep out of her  
as realization of what she'd done sank in. Ranma was just about to yell  
at her for losing control, when suddenly he realized something else-  
Shampoo hadn't surfaced, and neither had Shampoo-neko. Without a thought  
for the consequences, he leaped over the fence and into the canal. It  
took him-turned-her a minute to locate Shampoo-neko, slowly sinking  
toward the bottom while being swept along by the lazy current of the  
water. Grabbing her unconscious form, she surfaced, trying to make out  
if the cat was still breathing.

However, once surfacing and realizing that Shampoo would live, reality  
seemed to sink in... the reality that it wasn't just Shampoo she was  
holding, it was a cat. Ranma-chan's mouth fell open, as she began to  
babble. "Ca..c..c..Ca. ..ca...CAT!" she finally screamed,  
hurling the small bundle of wet fur onto the shore, her mind desperately  
locked up in the terror of actually *touching* a cat, *holding* that  
disgusting ball of wet fur... the whole thing sent a shiver down her  
spine.

With a scream of pure terror, Ranma-chan charged off, away from both  
Akane and the cat.

Akane, for her part, waited around long enough to see that Shampoo was,  
indeed, okay, then stalked off, her mind a turmoil of emotions. She  
didn't know what to think... A part of her was really upset that Ranma  
would look at her like that, like he was blaming *her* for what she had  
done, when obviously it was *his* fault for making her upset in the  
first place.

Of course, then there was the other part of her that was kinda scared at  
what she had done, scared that she could lose control to the point where  
she couldn't see anything but the target of her anger... She really  
hadn't seen Shampoo, or at least, she hadn't comprehended that it *was*  
Shampoo in the red haze that had seemed to come over her. All she had  
seen was something preventing her from clobbering Ranma... A clobbering  
he richly deserved after that comment...

Ranma-chan ran like her life depended on it, trying to banish the  
feeling of that *fur* from her mind with exhaustion. Finally coming to a  
stop, feeling the panic subsiding, she looked around trying to figure  
out where she was. She'd covered a fair distance, and if she walked she  
figured she'd make it to Ucchan's right on time.

Ukyo was busy with several customers, but waved to Ranma-chan as she  
entered, pointing out an open seat at a nearby booth. She quickly  
finished up with the remaining customers and flipped an okonomiaki over  
to Ranma.

Just as Ranma-chan finished wolfing it down, Ukyo left the grill to  
Konatsu and bounced over to sit across from her. "Phew! Well, you're a  
bit early, but I see your appetite hasn't changed... even if the rest of  
you has. Another fight with Akane?"

"Uh, yeah... We were walking home from school when she just blew up at  
me for no reason! She came after me to clobber me, but Shampoo got in  
the way, and Akane hit her! I couldn't believe it. I mean, Akane's  
always been violent, but to just hit Shampoo like that for getting in  
the way..."

Ukyo gave her an odd look. "Akane hit Shampoo? I... I had no idea she  
was _that_ violent."

Ranma-chan nodded. "Yeah, came as a shock to me too. Anyway,  
Akane knocked Shampoo into the canal, and I had to dive in to rescue  
her! I uh.. kinda forgot that Shampoo turns into a cat though..."

Ukyo nodded. "That's my Ranchan, body moving faster than your brain. I  
can't believe that Akane's gotten that bad though... I really don't know  
why you stay with her."

"Ucchan, uh well... its uh... you see... " Ranma-chan's face was turning  
a bit red as she struggled for an explanation, then finally settled on a  
safer course. " ...we'll talk about that later. Now, what's this yawn  
problem... you... wanted to... discuss... Uc...chan?" Ranma barely got  
the words out, his eyelids suddenly feeling unbelievably heavy.

Ucchan looked at her in concern. "Gosh Ranchan, that running away from  
Shampoo must have _really_ tired you out... There's a spare bed in the  
back, why don't you go lay down for awhile?"

Ranma was in no shape to argue, suddenly feeling the overwhelming desire  
to sleep _right now_. Nodding her assent, Ukyo helped her into a  
makeshift cot in the back where she promptly feel asleep as soon as she  
hit the flat surface.

Ukyo looked down at Ranma-chan, sleeping blissfully away. "Sleep well,  
Ranchan. By the time you wake up, I'll have all your fiancee trouble  
sorted out, and you'll be able to see once and for all that I'm the one  
that really cares about you."

Shampoo-neko had been vaguely aware of the contact with the water, the  
sensation of being unable to breathe... then strong arms lifting her  
above the surface. She had opened her eyes at that point, looking in to  
her savior's eyes, and seeing only real worry there. However, that look  
quickly faded as Shampoo-neko watched with disappointment as the horror  
began growing in Ranma-chan's eyes. Then she was flying again, landing  
hard on the shore as Ranma-chan screamed and ran off in the other  
direction.

Shampoo sighed, picking herself up. She really couldn't blame Ranma...  
but she privately decided that she'd find a way to punish Genma for it  
later.

"Uk, I hate being wet" she thought to herself, shaking her fur out.  
Noting that Akane had apparently left without waiting for her, and  
seeing no sign of Ranma returning, she decided she had better find her  
way home, or at least to some hot water.

By the time Shampoo-neko made her way back to the dojo and got  
changed, dinner was ready, though Ranma was nowhere to be found. Finally  
after a (relatively) quiet meal, Shampoo headed up to Ranma's room to do  
some homework.

Suddenly there was a tap at the window. Looking up, Shampoo was  
surprised to see Ukyo there, crouched on the windowsill.

"Can I come in?" Ukyo asked, barely audibly through the glass.  
Reluctantly, Shampoo reached over and unlatched the window.

Ukyo looked worried. "Shampoo! Its.. It's Ranma! Remember how he was  
supposed to come by Ucchan's?" Shampoo nodded, "Well, you see, the  
problem I was having was with Happosai, he's been harassing my customers  
and stealing a lot of food... Well, when Ranma got there, Happosai  
attacked again! Last I saw, the two were battling their way down the  
street, but Ranma told me to come get you and Akane! Shampoo, I know  
you're not in top form at the moment, so Ranma had an idea.. there's  
this place across town, a museum, where they have this cursed bra... If  
you can just go and get it and get back here fast enough, Ranma thinks  
he can beat Happosai once and for all! Please Shampoo, time's running  
out! You've got to go right now!" Ukyo shoved a piece of paper into her  
hand, which Shampoo looked at in puzzlement for a moment, then nodded.  
"Alright then! Get going! Go now, I'll go get Akane and together we'll  
hold off Happosai until you get back, okay?"

Shampoo nodded again. "Be careful Ukyo, Happosai dangerous  
fighter..."

Ukyo hurriedly pushed Shampoo toward the window. "Don't worry, I'll be  
fine! Just get going will ya? Who knows how much longer Ranma can hold  
out?"

Shampoo leaped out of the window, hitting the ground running at full  
bore. However, getting a block or so away, she quickly stopped and hid,  
watching back toward the dojo. She looked down at the address again. So,  
Ukyo thought to send me all the way across Tokyo on a fool's errand...  
we'll see what she's up to, Shampoo thought to herself. She had  
recognized the address... it was the address of an herb supplier that  
Shampoo and her great-grandmother had always bought herbs from.

Shampoo smiled as she watched carefully to see what would happen next.  
It truly was unfortunate for Ukyo that she'd picked that address... any  
other and whatever she was planning might have worked.

Mousse chuckled as he watched Shampoo sprint away. Everything was going  
according to Ukyo's plan. Really, just getting Shampoo to go on this  
wild goose chase had been the hardest part of the plan to figure out...  
how to get Shampoo out of the way without alerting anyone else or  
hurting her or even revealing that they had anything other than the best  
of intentions. Now that Ukyo had done the tough part, his own part of  
the plan was going to be easy.

He waited patiently, hidden in plain sight (magician's trick) on the  
neighboring roof and waited for Ukyo's signal. Finally, after Ukyo  
checked to make sure the ex-Amazon was gone, she climbed out of the  
window and gave Mousse a "thumbs up". He returned the gesture, waiting  
for her to disappear back toward Ucchan's so she'd have plenty of time  
to set up for the next phase of the plan... then he jumped into the  
Tendos' backyard.

Shampoo silently watched Ukyo come out of the same window she had, then  
give a "thumbs up" sign in her direction. Hmm... that must mean she has  
an accomplice. Watching Ukyo head back toward her restaurant, Shampoo  
decided to stick around a moment longer to see if her accomplice would  
reveal himself. Sure enough, her patience paid off as Mousse jumped down  
from the building she was hiding behind and made his way into the  
Tendo's backyard.

"I knew it, Mousse can never be trusted!" she thought. She considered  
staying there, maybe getting closer, to see if she could find out what  
Mousse was up to, but there still had been no sign of Ranma and with  
Ukyo here, she had no idea what they'd done with him. Starting to get  
worried, she headed off after Ukyo.

The next brick crumpled under Akane's punch, sending cinder-dust  
flying everwhere. Not noticing, Akane picked up another three bricks and  
prepared to bash those too. "Damn Ranma anyway," she thought, picturing  
him laughing and eating Ukyo's okonomiaki. He never would eat *her*  
cooking... bam! Another three bricks reduced to dust with one blow.

"Ah, Akane.. there you are." Akane looked up, startled to find Mousse  
looking down at her.

"Mousse! What are you doing here? I think Shampoo's up in Ranma's  
room..." she started, assuming it was her he was looking for.

"Actually, ah, Akane... I was, that is... looking for Ranma. I uh...  
needed to talk to him."

Akane gave Mousse a funny look... When had Mousse *ever* just talked to  
Ranma? Still, she gave a mental shrug. She couldn't care less if Mousse  
beat Ranma to a pulp, it would save her the trouble. "Sorry Mousse, I  
don't know where he is, though he said he'd be over at Ucchan's helping  
her with something."

Mousse seemed to look thoughtful for a second, then continued.  
"Strange... and Shampoo's not in his room either, Kasumi said she'd be  
up in Ranma's room doing homework, but when I got there she was nowhere  
to be found and the window was opened... I wonder why she would have  
left without telling anyone?"

Akane could imagine... she could just see Shampoo sneaking off,  
meeting Ranma somewhere, she had probably got back and changed into that  
slinky dress of hers. She could picture the two of them, out having a  
good time, eating dinner somewhere fancy...

Akane felt the heat rising within her... How *dare* they sneak around  
behind her back! If Ranma were going to go out with Shampoo there was no  
reason he should hide it, he should just end his relationship with her!  
No, there was only one reason that Ranma and Shampoo were sneaking  
around her back, so they could both live under *her* roof and eat *her*  
family's food... and so they could laugh at her while they trained every  
morning... Heck, probably Ukyo was in on it too, after all, she'd  
invited Ranma over for dinner. She could just see it now, Ukyo, cooking  
okonomiaki for Ranma, then sitting down next to him, snuggling up close,  
him turning, their lips meeting...

Akane's vision began to turn a deep crimson the more she thought  
about it. Of *course* he didn't give a damn about *her*... she was just  
his meal ticket to an easy life while he lived it up with Shampoo and  
Ukyo. Well she'd make him pay for it...

With an absent blow, Akane shattered all three of the bricks she had  
lined up, then without a second glance at Mousse she began stalking off  
toward Ucchan's.

As Mousse watched the stages of rage build within Akane at his subtle  
hints, he couldn't believe how easy it had been... He'd come expecting  
to have to keep pointing out how odd it was that Ranma never spent any  
time with her, or a million other statements he'd devised to send her  
into a blind rage, but all it had taken was one.

And boy did she look _pissed_. Mousse decided he shouldn't stand  
*quite* so close, lest he accidentally draw her ire. As she began to  
walk off toward Ucchan's in a huff, Mousse called after her. "Akane!  
Wait for me! I'll come with you to help you find Ranma!"

He ran and caught up to her, walking just behind her. He seriously  
doubted that she even knew he was there, so blind was she in her rage.  
Yes, the plan was going *better* than expected. With a small smile, he  
thought "Soon my love... Soon you and I will be together..."

Ukyo raced back to Ucchan's, she knew she wouldn't have much time. She  
and Mousse had devised a dozen insults to spark Akane into a rage, but  
Ukyo was pretty sure it wouldn't take much, after hearing about this  
afternoon's events. Locking the door to Ucchan's and putting a "closed"  
sign up, she quickly dragged the unconscious Ranma (now male since she'd  
dumped a pot of warm water over him) out to one of the booths... one  
which happened to be coincidentally facing the large window. Propping  
him up in the booth, she climbed in next to him, feeling a momentary  
thrill at finally being so close to him, and undisturbed. She'd given  
Konatsu the evening off, so there was no chance of her being  
interrupted... by anyone she didn't want to be interrupted by.

Ukyo smiled slyly at that thought. Everything had gone *perfectly* so  
far, much better than she had expected with such a tricky plan. She  
placed Ranma's hands around her so that it looked like the unconscious  
boy was embracing her. There, now all she had to do was wait for *just*  
the right moment, and Ranchan would be hers forever. She would finally  
have proven that she was the best for him, and with her clever plan  
she'd get rid of all his other fiancees too! He'd be so grateful that he  
could finally express his true feelings for her when this was all over,  
he'd never have to sully his honor by telling Akane he didn't love  
her... with her plan, Akane would dump him!

It was all so perfect! She could just see the two of them, Ranma holding  
her hand, sweeping her into his embrace to show her just *how* much he  
appreciated what she'd done for him. Ukyo gave a soft sigh. Not now, she  
thought, I have to focus for this to go correctly!

Then she saw her, Akane, followed closely by Mousse, coming toward  
Ucchan's. Apparently Mousse had done his job well, 'cause Akane looked  
positively steamed. Her face contorted in a mask of rage. This was it,  
do or die... Ukyo stopped thinking about what she was about to do, and  
just *did* it. Turning Ranma's face toward her (and away from the  
approaching Akane so she couldn't see that his eyes were closed) and  
kissed him.

It wasn't exactly the best kiss in the world, as she basically was just  
mashing her lips against his, and he wasn't returning it at all, but  
still... It _was_ her first kiss, and it _was_ with Ranchan. Ukyo felt  
her heart beat quicken, the closeness of his body was... doing.. things  
to her... finally, reluctantly, she pulled back, gazing up adoringly  
into his still closed tight eyes.

Akane couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. The red haze over her  
vision seemed to shatter into a million pieces upon seeing it, as her  
mind struggled to maintain even slight control over her emotions... but  
it was no use. She could almost hear the sound of her heart shattering,  
as she watched Ranma kissing Ukyo. There could be no denying it, nothing  
could disprove it, she'd seen it with her own eyes, though she'd often  
accused him of doing such things, deep down she'd never really  
believed... until now.

She felt the tears of betrayal well up within her. Everything,  
everything had been a lie. Ranma didn't love her, he never had... The  
pain was too much to bear. With a sob, she turned and ran.

Shampoo had followed Ukyo stealthily back to Ucchan's, observing the  
proceedings with growing trepidation. She had seen Ukyo drag the  
unconscious Ranma out and place him in the booth. She had started to  
guess what was going on and was about to go interrupt when Akane came  
around the corner, and then it was too late. She watched helplessly as  
Ukyo planted a deep kiss on Ranma, her angle to Akane *just* right to  
prevent her from noticing how limp Ranma was. Not that it probably would  
have mattered to Akane, she would probably just have assumed that Ranma  
had his eyes closed to enjoy the kiss more.

Shampoo felt something start deep within her as she watched Ukyo... a  
spark of her old fire, the feeling of focus that came from a mixture of  
desire and frustration but that gave one the will to go on. She'd gotten  
her confidence back in her martial arts from Ranma's careful teachings,  
now she had the will to use it again.

Still, as she watched Akane run off in tears, she knew the damage had  
been done, and there was no way Akane could un-see what she had seen.

She briefly considered the Xia Fang Shiatsu technique, but it hadn't  
worked on Akane before, and besides, Ranma had taught her that it was  
dishonorable. And now that she thought about it, she could see why...  
erasing Akane's memory might be a short term fix, but you had to face  
these things to really get them fixed. Sighing to herself, Shampoo  
decided her best course of action would be to wait and see what happened  
next. They'd have to deal with Akane once she freed Ranma from Ukyo's  
clutches.

Ukyo finally looked over to where Akane had stood and found her  
gone, Mousse standing there with a big silly smile on his face as he  
waited for her to open the door and let him in. Reluctantly laying  
Ranchan down in the booth, she slipped out from underneath him and went  
and let Mousse in.

"We did it Ukyo! We pulled it off!" He seemed nearly ready to burst from  
excitement. Obviously, he wasn't used to things going his way.

"We sure did Mousse. Come on sugar, help me get Ranchan back into the  
cot."

They both managed to haul Ranma back to the cot he'd been sleeping on.  
Once again Ukyo had to marvel at the power of that sleeping spice...  
She'd have to send an extra-special batch of okonomiaki to Kodachi to  
thank her for it. Of course, Kodachi didn't know *who* she'd sold the  
spice too, or she might have interfered, but Ukyo still felt she owed  
her something. The spice was suppose to last for 6 hours, but with  
Ranchan's fast healing, she couldn't count on him being out much longer.  
Indeed, he seemed to stir a bit as they set him down on the cot.

"Ok, Mousse, thanks for all your help. Now, all you have to do to win  
Shampoo's heart is go back to the dojo and wait for her to return... she  
will, eventually. Tell her... tell her anything, in fact, why don't you  
tell her some of what happened here, that Ranchan finally admitted his  
love for me and kissed me. Then, while she's in a state of shock, just  
be there for her, be her friend. Then, when Akane throws her out, which  
she will, offer to let her stay with you... it's guaranteed to work!"

Mousse beamed, he seemed to have grown two inches as he stood taller,  
hope etched into his face. "I... I'll do that Ukyo. Thank you, I don't  
know if I can ever repay you..."

"Oh hush. Don't worry about it. I couldn't have done it without you. Now  
get going before Ranchan starts to wake, 'kay?"

Mousse nodded, then backed his way out of Ucchan's, giving Ukyo a deep  
bow as he turned and left.

Ukyo sighed. That guy was hopeless. Still, she hoped it worked out  
between him and Shampoo, she didn't want to have to deal with  
Shampoo after all she'd gone through to get rid of Akane.

Ranma stirred a bit, then finally blearily blinked open his eyes. They  
quickly locked on Ukyo, and an unspoken question leaped to his eyes.

Ukyo answered before he could find the words to ask. "I'm sorry  
Ranchan, you're under a bit of paralysis at the moment, but it will fade  
in a little bit." She then burst in to a huge smile. "Ah, but Ranchan!  
I've got such great news! You know that fiancee problem? I got it all  
fixed! You don't have to pretend you care for Akane anymore! And it  
didn't even sully your honor any! You see, I got Akane to dump _you_  
instead of the other way around, isn't that great?"

Ukyo beamed down at him, but slowly her smile faded as she noticed the  
look of horror in his eyes. "Ucc-Ukyo.. What have you done?" he gasped,  
finding it difficult to speak through the paralysis.

Ukyo looked at him in concern, Kodachi hadn't mentioned any side  
effects of the sleep spice addling his brain... "What do you mean? I've  
freed you of your tie to Akane so you can express your true love for me!  
That's what!" Seeing the look of horror in his eyes not fading, a  
sickening thought began in the back of her mind. It'd been there for a  
while, but she'd always brushed it off, crushed it down, since it never  
made any sense anyway. It was a voice that told her that maybe Ranchan  
really _did_ like Akane... that maybe he _wasn't_ faking to appease  
Akane and his father. But of course, that was ridiculous... how could  
he love that uncute, unfeminine tomboy? Yet as she looked at him,  
sensing the horror at what she had done welling in him, directed at  
_her_, the voice came back stronger than ever, her worst fear made real.

Desperate, she flung herself onto him, holding him tight. "You see  
Ranchan, it's me you really love, I know it..." Somehow, even to her,  
that sounded weak...

Ranma opened his mouth again, about to either confirm her worst fears or  
fulfill her wildest dreams. However, before a word could be uttered,  
there was a shattering crash, as the wall next to her crumpled inward.

Shampoo stepped into the room, and Ukyo took a step back in shock.  
Shampoo wasn't angry, not like Akane, where she went into unthinking  
rage, but there was a promise in her eyes, a promise that Ukyo was in a  
lot of trouble. Still, Ukyo had first-hand reports of Shampoo's degraded  
skill, she should be able to beat Shampoo easily, no matter how  
confident the ex-Amazon looked. Ukyo unsheathed her combat spatula,  
getting it ready.

"You!" Ukyo practically spit the word. Shampoo had always been the most  
annoying of Ranma's suitors, always popping up when she was least  
wanted, always trying some knew trick that left the others  
struggling to keep one step ahead of her. "It should have taken you  
another thirty minutes to get back from where I sent you! How'd you get  
back so fast?"

Shampoo just gazed steadily at her. "Shampoo knew that address was phony  
from beginning, I saw it all, Ukyo. You very devious, but Ranma is going  
_home_, if I have to carry him there myself!"

"Fine! You think he wants to? Why would he want to go back to that  
_tomboy_ when he's got me! Besides, he _is_ home. And if you mean go  
back to the Tendo's, I'm afraid he won't find a very warm welcome  
there!"

Ranma looked about to say something at this point, but Shampoo beat him  
to it. "Ranma _always_ consider you friend, Ukyo, why you throw that  
away? Mousse think like you do, think that one day he be more than  
friend, and keep pushing. Well you wrong, Ukyo, by pulling this little  
stunt, you may have just lost his friendship."

Ukyo felt the doubt return within her, the feeling that this was all  
horribly wrong... but she beat it back savagely. Ranma _had_ to love  
her... he'd called her cute, right? He wouldn't have done that if he  
didn't feel something for her.

Her resolve firmed. "We'll just see about that!" and she leapt at  
Shampoo. Shampoo didn't have her bonbari, she was supposed to be a weak  
fighter now, and she'd always been the stupid one. What did she know?  
Ukyo would get rid of her, then Ranchan would tell her how cute she was,  
how brave to face Shampoo, how smart to think up this plan...

Shampoo dodged Ukyo's first swing, using Ranma's Anything-Goes  
style she'd become familiar with lately to fight unarmed. She'd almost  
gotten through to Ukyo, she could see it in the girl's eyes, but now  
Ukyo had a look of complete desperation in her eyes. Shampoo realized  
what this meant... Ukyo knew that if she had been wrong about Ranma's  
feelings for her, she'd lose him for good because of it, and she  
*couldn't* accept that.

Shampoo mentally sighed. This was not going to be an easy battle, as  
Ukyo couldn't afford to lose and she was fighting with desperate  
energy. Normally, now that Shampoo felt she had her old fighting spirit  
and speed back, she could have whiped the floor with Ukyo, but at the  
moment she was barely staying one step ahead of her. With a deft hop,  
she skipped over Ukyo's spatula, noting briefly in mid air that Ranma  
was trying desperately to get up.

The moments distraction of looking at him cost her though, as one of  
Ukyo's throwing spatulas grazed her arm, drawing a line of blood.  
Shampoo grimaced at the pain, but kept moving, hoping Ukyo would begin  
to tire... however, Shampoo's stamina had never been the best, and Ukyo  
had such a half-crazed look in her eye, she doubted she'd be able to  
hold out long enough. She needed some way to distract Ukyo...

"Ukyo! Why?" she yelled, leaping over another dozen throwing  
spatulas. "I thought you loved Ranma! Don't you want him to be  
happy?"

Ukyo just growled in response, bringing her combat spatula across in a  
vicious strike. "What do you know of love?" Ukyo yelled back. "You  
_never_ loved him! You always tried to use magic to get him to love you!  
You think he'd be happier as a slave!?"

Shampoo felt color flush her cheeks, anger welling within her. Damn it,  
she thought, *she's* the one whose suppose to react, not me! Savagely,  
she beat down the anger that might cause her to make mistakes. Shampoo  
ducked under another kick "I was wrong! I know that! And I'm only now  
coming to realize how shallow my love was! Yet I *do* love him, though  
I'll never be worthy of him after all I've done!"

Ukyo seemed shocked by that admission, but the opening she left  
closed before Shampoo could take advantage of it. "Then why do you  
fight? Let one who _is_ worthy have him!"

Ukyo just barely managed to block an elbow headed for her head.  
"Why? Because only Ranma can decide whose worthy and whose not, and  
you're not giving him the choice!"

Ukyo was ready to rebut, but suddenly both girls stopped in mid-  
movement, staring at Ranma, who'd managed to rise to his feet. "Stop it!  
Stop it both of you!" he yelled.

Ukyo immediately sagged, tears welling in her eyes. "Ranma, tell her!  
tell her you love me!"

Shampoo watched as Ranma fixed her with a cold stare, a stare that  
seemed to pierce Ukyo like a lance. Shampoo could almost see Ukyo's  
heart being stabbed into as the two continued to stare at each other.  
Finally, Ranma spoke.

"Ukyo, I've never loved you _that way_. I always thought of you as a  
friend, but what have you done?"

Horror welled in Ukyo's eyes, and Shampoo could well feel for what the  
girl was going through, indeed, if any of her plans had succeeded as  
well as Ukyo's had, she might well have been fixed by that same cold  
stare.

As Ukyo stared at him uncomprehendingly, Ranma staggered past her, over  
next to Shampoo. "Come on Shampoo, help me out here, I don't think I can  
walk home by myself."

Shampoo put her arm around him, supporting his tall frame as best she  
could, as the two slowly left Ucchan's behind, its proprietor still  
standing in mute shock at the empty cot and shattered room... and her  
shattered dreams.

Ryouga looked around. Where was he? Everything looked so  
unfamiliar... He was in a city, he knew that much, and it seemed pretty  
large, and the signs were in Japanese, so he at least knew he was in  
Japan somewhere...

"Oh Akane, One day I'll find you, and I'll tell you how I feel this  
time, I really will! You accepted my curse, have even called me  
'friend'... " tears began to roll down the lost boy's face. "Akane, why  
can't I tell you how much I love you?"

Ryouga suddenly stopped. There, as if summoned up by his words, was  
Akane running toward him. His heart skipped a beat, as he momentarily  
imagined her running into his arms... but then he saw her face. Her face  
was a mask of tears mixed with anger, and she ran right by him without  
even seeing him. Ryouga felt rage burn inside him.. only one man could  
be insensitive enough to do this to Akane... Ranma! But, he realized,  
now was not the time to deal with Ranma, Akane obviously needed his  
help. With a cry of "Akane!" he turned and sprinted after her, barely  
able to keep her in sight.

Akane dashed into the house, completely ignoring the surprised and  
concerned looks Kasumi, Soun, and Genma-panda were giving her. Without a  
look back, she ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door  
shut behind her. Akane threw herself down on the bed, sobbing, willing  
all this to be some sort of bad dream...

Then there was a knock on her door, probably Kasumi coming to see what's  
wrong, she decided. She didn't respond to the knock.

Slowly the door swung open, then closed as someone came in. She  
refused to look up, but she felt irritation wash over her. Couldn't they  
tell that she just wanted to be left alone?

"A.. Akane? are you ok?"

Akane froze. That _was not_ Kasumi. Slowly lifting her head, she  
found Ryouga sitting at the edge of her bed, looking at her with eyes  
filled with worry and concern.

Akane felt the tears coming. Ryouga was never a jerk to her, he was  
always willing to listen to her, unlike Ranma... With a cry, she flung  
herself onto him, using his shoulder to wipe her tears.

Unsteadily, he embraced her, holding her tight, waiting for her grief to  
subside. "Wh.. What happened?" His face was alternating between  
continued concern and unbelievable bliss at having Akane in *his* arms  
for a change...

Akane drew back a little bit, sniffing. "I.. I saw Ranma kissing Ukyo!"  
she blurted out, without any preamble or introduction. Ryouga looked  
stunned, his face becoming dark with anger as the ramifications of what  
she'd said sunk in.

"Why that two-timing, freeloading jerk! I'll kill him!" he said, raising  
to his feet, his fist clenched. But then he looked back down at Akane,  
still suffering, and sat back down. "Akane..." he began, looking  
nervous. "I... I... I want, that is... uh, you should know.. that ..  
well... I'll always.. L... l... be here for you. " He finished, finally  
his face flushed.

Akane looked at him for a moment, seeing nothing but concern in his  
eyes, none of the pride which had always gotten in between her and  
Ranma... Ryouga was such a nice guy, always willing to be there for her,  
to fight for her...

Akane gave him a weak smile. "Th.. Thank you Ryouga... that means a lot  
to me. I.. I have a feeling I'm going to need you here when Ranma gets  
back... if he does come back, that cowardly worm..." she said, trying to  
fight the anger swelling within her at the thought that Ranma might have  
the gall to come crawling back after that. He'd probably have some lame  
excuse like Ukyo tricked him into it or something. Well, she wasn't  
buying it this time. She'd just have to explain to her father that she  
was not marrying Ranma, and she never wanted to see him again. Ranma's  
days of freeloading off her household were over.

Ranma's strength had returned not long after leaving Ucchan's, but that  
was the least of his worries. Shampoo had filled him in on the things  
Ukyo had done, and he agreed with her... Ukyo had done her job well,  
Akane was going to be *very* upset when they got home... and for the  
life of him he couldn't come up with a good excuse that she wouldn't  
accuse him of making up.

Shampoo, too, looked worried. Ranma sighed, that was another  
situation that he didn't know how to deal with... apparently she did,  
after all he'd done to her, still care for him... but that puzzled him  
even more, because unlike trying to get him for herself, she seemed to  
be pushing him toward Akane... No, that wasn't quite right, she wasn't  
pushing him toward Akane, she was trying to let him figure it out on his  
own.

Ranma shook his head. Would wonders never cease? If the prideful  
Amazon could change so much that she was willing, despite her own  
feelings, to let him choose who he wanted, maybe there was even hope for  
the violent tomboy...

That thought sobered him a bit. Akane... argh... dammit, she'd never let  
Ranma explain after what Ukyo had done!

Still unable to think of a solution, the two approached the Tendos'  
gate. As they stood in front of it, trying to gather the courage to  
actually enter, the gate slowly swung open. Just in front of the gate  
the entire Tendo clan was standing, plus Ryouga standing next to Akane,  
his arm on her shoulder. Akane had a deadly calm look on her face, one  
matched by the unexpectedly solemn look on Ryouga's face. Genma stood  
off to one side, all his, Ranma's, and Shampoo's belongings piled around  
him. His face was as unreadable as ever, but he seemed upset to Ranma,  
who was adept at reading his father's mood. For a moment, the world  
seemed to stand still as the two groups stared back and forth.

"Ranma..." It was Akane who broke the silence, her voice clear, and  
cold. "Your days of freeloading off this family are over. Take your  
things and go. You and your family are no longer welcome here."

Ranma felt something break deep within him... the knowledge that he'd  
lost something, something very dear to him forever. He'd missed his  
chance. If only he'd been able to... to tell her...

Ranma started to open his mouth to speak, to defend himself, to yell and  
scream, beg if necessary... All he had to do was get them to listen! He  
thought desperately what he could possibly say. As his mouth opened,  
however, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Shampoo shake  
her head, tears in her eyes. He looked back at the Tendos, and realized  
she was right. There was nothing he could say. Akane's battle aura was  
barely being kept in check, Soun's fists were clenched, Nabiki's gaze  
was cold... even Kasumi looked less than friendly. Closing his mouth, he  
nodded, feeling tears well in his own eyes. Without a word he walked  
over and picked up his backpack, handing Shampoo hers. Then he, Shampoo,  
and his father turned to go. With one last look back at the Tendos, his  
family for the last two years, he stopped, gave them all a deep bow, and  
said, "Thank you, for your hospitality. I know you can't forgive me, but  
thank you for being my family. One day, perhaps, you'll understand."

The short speech, flowing for his lips completely unrehearsed, had  
little effect on the family... except for Kasumi, who seemed to soften a  
bit. He gave them all a sad smile, and turned and left. There was  
nothing else to be said, for now.

As he caught up with Shampoo and Genma, Shampoo gave him a sad look,  
taking his hand in hers. For once, he didn't protest. He clung to that  
contact, the knowledge that there was at least one person in the world  
who hadn't turned from him. He wished he could express his gratitude for  
that simple action, but he just couldn't... the pain was too fresh.

Epilogue:

Shampoo sat out on the rock, looking at the stars. She felt more than  
heard Ranma approach and sit down next to her. They were ironically  
close to the cliff where she'd met him a bare month or so ago, but this  
time it was he who looked ready to take the plunge.

"Ranma... It will be all right. Give Akane time to calm down, then you  
can explain it to her..." She knew better though. She'd seen the look in  
Akane's eyes... She might one day forgive Ranma, but things would never  
be the same between them.

Ranma, apparently, knew this too. "You know it won't Shampoo.  
things will never be 'all right' between me and her again... Though I do  
need to explain it to her... or at least to Kasumi. I.. they're my  
family, Shampoo... I can't stand the thought of losing my family all  
over again..."

Shampoo thought for a moment. Ranma did seem to be dealing with his  
grief a lot better than she had when she had lost her home. Maybe there  
was another option. She took Ranma's hand in hers, tilting his head up  
so he was looking into her eyes. She could see him forcing back the  
tears, even now struggling not to show weakness. "You still have your  
family Ranma... the Tendos took you in, but they aren't your blood  
relations. Perhaps it's time you looked to you real family."

Ranma looked at her, puzzled for a moment. "Who? Mom?"

Shampoo nodded. She saw Ranma working over the suggestion in his mind,  
his conflicting emotions showing plainly on his face. Hope began growing  
in his eyes... then it suddenly damped down. "I can't. She'll kill me if  
she finds out about me curse, force me to commit Seppuku. Not only that,  
but she was always fond of the Tendos... if she finds out that I got  
kicked out, and then finds out *why*... There's no telling what she'll  
do."

Shampoo knew about the Seppuku pact, but she hadn't thought about  
Nodoka's reaction to Ranma's apparent infidelities. Still... "She is  
your mother Ranma... I remember my mother... she was one of the greatest  
warriors in our village. She died when I was young, fighting against  
Musk. After that, great-grandmother took me in, became my surrogate  
mother, in a way. It never the same though, your mother is always your  
mother, and I refuse to believe that she would damn her only son no  
matter what offense he had committed. Mothers are a very special thing,  
Ranma. Don't lose yours as I lost mine."

Ranma looked startled about the revelation of Shampoo's mother's fate,  
but the idea of finding his mother seemed to have seeded itself into his  
mind. Shampoo nodded. Now, more than ever, Ranma needed his mother. The  
part of Shampoo that was still Amazon told her that it was weakness to  
need anyone, but she just smiled at that. She needed Ranma far more than  
he needed his mother, and he was only a man.

Breakfast at the Tendos was deathly quiet. Ryouga nervously ate,  
sitting next to Akane, in Ranma's usual spot. Where he was sitting had  
definitely not gone unnoticed, as Nabiki kept giving him funny looks. He  
ignored it, however, rejoicing in how close he was sitting to Akane...

Akane, for her part, didn't seem to have cooled off any. She was still  
furious, Ryouga could tell. He sighed. Soon he hoped, when she got over  
Ranma, then he'd tell her, he'd tell her how he _really_ felt about  
her...

Ucchan's was closed the next day... and the next... and the next. No  
one had seen the proprietor for days.

Cologne stared out from the roof of the Nekohanten as the sun went down.  
She hoped Shampoo was alright, wherever she was. It was probably the  
hardest thing she'd ever done, kicking her great-granddaughter out of  
the Amazon tribe, but there was no help for it. Shampoo desperately  
needed to be taught to temper her arrogance, and only the pain of loss  
and experience of the world could do that. Shampoo would probably never  
forgive her for it, but it would be worth never seeing her great-  
granddaughter again if it meant that she was happy, and Cologne was  
pretty sure she would be.

With a flick of her cane, Cologne hopped down in front of the  
Nekohauten, watching Mousse prepare for the night's rush. She'd been  
aware of his activities, but had turned a blind eye to them, preferring  
to test Shampoo's character. If Shampoo _had_ agreed to marry Mousse,  
she probably would have let her back into the tribe, but Cologne never  
would have been able to respect her again, a girl who sold her love for  
the comfort of being a part of the tribe. Cologne had been glad to find  
that that wasn't the case. Shampoo would make a fine Amazon... even if  
she wasn't an Amazon anymore.

Giving the Nekohauten a last look over before heading inside, she  
realized she needed to call the broker. She'd have to accept the offer,  
even though it was far below the value of this place. Still, the money  
would benefit the tribe once she and Mousse got back to China.

With a last sigh, feeling the weight of ages upon her, Cologne hoped  
into the Nekohauten, ready to cook. She was getting too old for this...  
but perhaps she would be able to pass on the mantle of leadership now  
without doubts about the abilities of her successor. Only a few more  
years... yes, then Shampoo would be ready, and Ranma too.

-  
fin

author's note:  
Ok, finally done with the first part. I hadn't initially thought to have  
this turn into a series, but there was no helping it. As I began to draw  
the story to a close, I realized that there was just no way that Ranma  
would admit his love for Shampoo after going through the emotional  
ringer of Akane, A relationship that still has a lot of lose ends. So,  
this is now only the first part of "Purple Haired Destiny", and I have  
no idea how long its going to go. As you can probably guess by hints in  
the Epilogue, the next one will deal with family problems, namely  
Nodoka. Ukyo is also still out there somewhere... and Ranma and Akane  
aren't through with each other yet.

A note on Ukyo: I didn't mean to set Ukyo up as the badguy(badgirl?) in  
this story, it just happened to work out that way. Don't worry though,  
this little experience might have been just what Ukyo needed... With any  
luck she'll return as a better person later.

Also, I've already planned a sequel, even though I have no idea how many  
chapters this is going to go... It might be wrapped up in the next one,  
it might not... we'll see. (I'm kinda interested to know myself..)

I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly had fun writing it... C&amp;C is always  
welcome! Please let me know what you thought of it!

Thanks to my pre-readers, Ben Kosse, Sutedja, Gary Kleppe, and Shazorn.  
Without them, this peice would have been a nightmare dure to my less-  
than-exemplerary grammer and spelling.

Special thanks to Wade Tritschler for his suggestions and thoughts on  
Shampoo. If any of you are looking for some really good arguments for  
why Shampoo is his and my favorite character, check Wade's Shampoo page  
at : . /~ and  
for reasons why Shampoo and Mousse are just WRONG for each other, check  
his Anti-Shampoo+Mousse Page:  
. /~

Thanks for reading!

Ryan Anderson  
andersor .edu  
.edu/~


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  
Purple-haired Destiny  
By Ryan Anderson  
Part 2: Family and Friends

Standard Takahashi Disclaimer: I don't own any of these  
characters, I'm just a poor otaku/college student! Please  
don't sue me! I don't have any money!

What has gone before:  
Shampoo got kicked out of the Amazons, after Mousse beat  
her. She tried to commit suicide, but Ranma stopped her,  
and brought her home with him. Shampoo started going to  
school, and learned to speak Japanese a lot better, she's  
officially given up her claim on Ranma, but she still  
loves him...

Then Ukyo decided to separate Ranma from Akane, and her  
plan actually worked... a little too well. Now Akane hates  
Ranma, and Ranma isn't too fond of Ukyo for doing that,  
and he and Shampoo and Genma have been kicked out of the  
Tendos, while Ryouga has come to live with them.

-

"Ha! Pop, you're getting slow!" yelled Ranma, looking like  
he was enjoying himself for the first time since leaving  
the Tendos two days ago.

"Foolish boy!" Genma yelled back, picking himself off the  
forest floor and launching himself at Ranma.

Shampoo, standing on a tree branch not far away, decided  
that she wasn't going to get left out of this battle, and  
leapt in. Soon, the "morning practice" of the three had  
left a clear swath of destruction through the quiet  
section of forest where they were camped. Without having  
to worry about property damage, and having a third  
participant, these morning fights had reached new heights  
of intensity, and even though Shampoo knew that both Genma  
and Ranma were holding back against her, it was still a  
lot of fun. Besides, she rather enjoyed knocking them both  
on their butts when they didn't go hard enough on her.

As Shampoo flew past Ranma, she gave him an impatient nod.  
While sparring was fun, she and Ranma had planned out  
something more for this morning.

As the three warily circled each other, Ranma finally  
broached the subject he and Shampoo had talked about. "Hey  
pop, you have any idea where we're going to go now?"

Genma, still circling, replied. "We'll have to go on the  
road again, train... you've become lax in your training  
anyway!"

Ranma grimaced, but still circled. "Do we have to? Shampoo  
and I want to stay here, finish school... We thought maybe  
we could go to mom..."

"Are you _INSANE_ boy? Do you *want* to commit seppuku?  
Have you forgotten the katana she still carries?" Genma  
looked ready to blow a synapse or two at the thought of  
his wife.

Shampoo decided it was time for her to enter the  
conversation. "You really think mother would kill her own  
child? I no believe that."

Genma spared her a glance. "You don't know my wife! If she  
learns of our curses its over for us! I'm not going back  
until we find a cure!"

Ranma launched himself at his father, the two springing  
high into the air in an intense flurry of fists and feet.  
"That's just like you, Oyaji, always running away! Well  
I'm tired of running!"

Genma suddenly did a seemingly impossible flip in mid air,  
and sent Ranma flying into the ground. "Foolish boy! I'll  
teach you to show your father some respect!"

However, as he ranted at Ranma, he never saw Shampoo  
coming. With a boot to the head, she sent him to land next  
to his son. Then she landed neatly on a nearby branch.  
"Coward!" she scolded him. "If you hadn't led such a  
dishonorable life, you would be able to go back your wife  
now! Don't drag Ranma into your cowardice!"

Genma leapt to his feet, glaring at Shampoo. "A coward am  
I? You don't know what you ask! The most basic tenet of  
the Anything-goes school of martial arts is staying alive  
no matter what! Well, I ... growlph..."

Ranma set down the buck he'd just up-ended over his  
father. "What was that Oyaji? You're an honorless coward  
who can't face his own wife? Che, your pathetic pop."

sign"Fine, go then, but I won't have your blood on my  
hands if you're so eager to die!"

"We don't need him, Ranma. If he doesn't want to face your  
mother, there's no reason we should drag him along. Let  
him go off and train by himself if that's what he wants."

Ranma looked at his father, considering Shampoo's words.  
While it was certainly true that his father had probably  
never done anything besides ruin his life, he had always  
been there with Ranma, always pushing him to do his best.

But then again, Genma _had_ caused an awful lot of the  
problems in his life, maybe it was time to go off on his  
own. At this point in his life, there wasn't really  
anything more his father could teach him anyway, besides  
maybe how to drink himself into a stupor.

Genma, guessing what Ranma was thinking, threw himself in  
front of his son, making pleading gestures at him.

"Oh yeah, and why shouldn't I?" Ranma asked the prostrated  
bear.

Genma whipped out a sign, "I still have a lot left to  
teach you!"

"Yeah right pop. Don't make me laugh, I don't even break a  
sweat fighting with you anymore."

Genma quite begging at that, and sat down with his back to  
Ranma, waving a sign over his shoulder. "After all I've  
done for you..." he flipped the sign "...this is how you  
repay me?"

Shampoo just couldn't believe Genma would actually say  
(write) that. Of all the things he could have said to try  
to get Ranma to stay, Shampoo seriously doubted there was  
anything that would help his cause less. Glancing over at  
Ranma, she could see he was thinking along the same lines  
as she, only it was making him more and more angry.

Ranma's fists were tightly clenched as he glared at the  
panda. "Yeah pop, lets talk about 'all the things you've  
done for me'. Like selling me for food! Engaging me to  
half a dozen people, and then just to add injury to  
insult, giving me this curse!" he took a step forward, as  
Genma flinched under the verbal assault. "Yes, what a  
_fine_ father you've been, you worthless coward! Always  
hiding behind your curse, running from your problems! Well  
I'm through runnin! I'm going home!"

Genma-panda seemed to shrink into himself, withering more  
from the anger and hatred in his son's voice than the  
actual accusations.

Shampoo decided she'd better do something before Genma  
made Ranma anymore mad. Quietly stepping up behind Ranma,  
she said, "Let's go Ranma. Leave him alone."

Ranma looked up at her, the pain apparent in his eyes.  
Shampoo's heart skipped a beat, feeling his pain acutely,  
and wishing there was something she could do to stop it.  
Taking him by the arm, she began leading him away.

***

Nodoka looked over this month's stack of bills again.  
There weren't many, because without her husband and son  
here she'd been able to cut back on everything but the  
barest essentials, not using much electricity, and by  
growing some of her own food in her garden, she'd been  
able to make do with her small income she received from  
her work. Still, she could see that this month was going  
to be pretty tight again.

She considered maybe applying for more hours at the  
antique store where she worked a few hours every week. It  
was an easy job, and one she enjoyed, where she polished  
all the old furniture, preserving it and making it look  
beautiful again. Still, it wouldn't be proper for her to  
spend too much time working, that just wasn't right.

Nodoka gave a little sigh. If only Ranma and Genma would  
return, then Genma could get a real job, or even just  
teach if they saved up enough money to buy a dojo. Not a  
day past that she didn't wish for their return. Maybe, she  
thought, she should go pay a visit to the Tendos again. At  
least there she wasn't alone, and there was that adorable  
Ranko... There was something about that girl, Nodoka  
couldn't seem place it, but she was always so happy to see  
her. Still, Ranko wasn't a very proper young lady, maybe  
she should try to spend some more time with her and see if  
she could get Ranko to behave more properly.

There wasn't enough honor in the world today, Nodoka  
decided, that was the whole problem. No one seemed to care  
about the traditional ways anymore. This new generation of  
teenagers seemed to have left concepts like honor and duty  
behind. Still, at least she was assured that her son would  
respect the old ways, how else could he be a man amongst  
men? Yes, Ranma must be the very epidemy of honor and duty  
by now, Nodoka thought to herself. He'll marry Akane,  
doing his duty to his family, and pass on the old ways.  
Never would *her* clan lose the honor that everyone else  
seemed to have forsaken in this age. Honor and duty had  
kept her going for 10 long years without her husband or  
son, and they would see her son wed as well.

Nodoka spared a pleasant sigh at that thought, day  
dreaming about her dashingly handsome son marrying Akane,  
in a perfect traditional ceremony. Finally, when that  
moment came, she knew that everything she'd gone through,  
everything she'd suffered without her son here would be  
worth it then, to see the fruits of her dedication to  
honor and tradition redeemed.

Nodoka didn't like to waste away her time in silly  
daydreams, after all, there was work to be done. However,  
she couldn't help fantasizing to herself one last time  
about how there would be a knock on her door, and she'd go  
and answer it, and there on the steps would be Ranma and  
Genma, coming home to her...

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Nodoka's eyes  
flew open, her breath quickening a bit. Could it be?

Slowly she walked over to the door, almost afraid to open  
it for fear of the disappointment that would follow when  
it wasn't them. Finally she shook herself, telling herself  
not to be so silly, and opened the door.

***

It had taken the better part of a day for Ranma and  
Shampoo to walk back to Nerima, and they had tried to keep  
a low profile once they got there to keep from being  
spotted by friends and enemies alike. Ranma's anger at his  
father had quickly dissipated as they got closer and  
closer to Ranma's mother's house, as he was too busy  
being nervous to be angry at the same time.

Shampoo felt no small amount of anxiety over this meeting  
as well. She'd been considering what Ranma had told her  
that night they had discussed coming back to his mother's  
house, about how set his mother had been on Ranma marrying  
Akane... What if Nodoka insisted? Shampoo hoped she  
wouldn't, but she couldn't help the sick feeling growing  
in her stomach at the thought of Ranma forced to go back  
to the Tendos before he was ready... And, she realized,  
she really didn't want him to ever go back.

Silently she cursed herself for being so selfish. Hadn't  
she given up her claim to Ranma? Still, the last couple of  
days had been so pleasant, not having to worry about the  
other fiancee's, just having Ranma all to herself...  
They'd had so much fun just sparring and talking, and  
generally enjoying each other's company... At least,  
she had. Ranma had seemed to, but had he really? She knew  
he was still depressed over getting kicked out of the  
Tendos, but she had tried to be there for him and cheer  
him up. Shampoo just didn't know what to do anymore. She  
hoped she was doing the right thing by suggesting they go  
back to his mother, surely she couldn't turn away her own  
son, could she?

No, said a voice deep in her (which sounded kinda like her  
great-grandmother), she won't turn away her own flesh and  
blood... but what about you? And that was the heart of the  
problem, no matter what, Shampoo needed to stay with  
Ranma, and there was a fair chance that his mother would  
send her packing. Ranma had helped her regain her  
confidence in herself, and her will to live, but it had  
all been because of him that she had wanted to go on  
living! She kept telling herself all during training with  
him that all she wanted was to be his friend, help him  
whenever she could so that she could repay all what he had  
done for her, but now there was the possibility that to do  
the right thing for Ranma might cause her to have to  
leave... And suddenly it didn't seem like the right thing  
to do anymore.

Shampoo thought back to Ranma's teachings on honor, how he  
had said that in order to do the right thing, you had to  
sometimes forget your own feelings and ask what was right  
for everyone else. Shampoo tried, but it was just so hard!  
Why should she give up her one chance for happiness? How  
could she let Ranma slip away from her just when they'd  
started to get really close?

Shampoo looked over at Ranma, walking beside her, also  
lost in thought. It would be so easy, she thought, come up  
with some excuse to not go to his mother's house right  
now, then dissuade him from ever going back later...  
Together they could travel, laugh, have fun, and  
eventually she knew he would fall in love with her...

No, that just wasn't right, she realized. As much as she  
wanted to do it, Ranma wasn't ready to love her yet. He  
still had so much to work out here in Nermia, and his  
mother was the best place to start. As much as it hurt her  
to think it, she knew that he did still love Akane. No,  
she would do what she could to help him, it was only  
the right thing to do.

Her mind told her so, and for once, she listened to the  
logic over the feelings in her heart... but she the  
emptiness welling from within her still hurt more than she  
had thought possible.

***

Shampoo struggled to suppress her emotions as they  
approached the house. She needed to be strong for Ranma.

Ranma, for his part, was shaking like a leaf. Shampoo had  
never seen him so nervous before, not even when trying to  
confess his feelings to one of the girls. However, as they  
reached the door, his stance firmed, and his muscles  
tensed. Shampoo recognized his stance: he looked ready for  
combat. Walking with a confidence that didn't reach his  
eyes, he reached the door and knocked.

Shampoo was still standing at the bottom step when the  
door opened, with the perfect vantage point to see  
Nodoka's face transform from looking tired and weary to a  
look of pure joy as she spotted Ranma. Ranma himself lost  
all his composer on seeing his mother, whispering "Mom..."  
and rushing into her embrace. The two just held each other  
for a moment, and Shampoo looked away, feeling like she  
was invading their privacy by being there, and feeling  
even more anxious.

Slowly, reluctantly, the matriarch of the Saotome clan  
released her son, and they both took a step back, sizing  
each other up. Ranma, for once, had a look of pure bliss  
on his face, as if in that moment he had completely  
forgotten all the pain and anxiety of the past few days.  
Nodoka's eyes shown with pride at the man she say before  
her, everything she had ever hoped for. Then, slowly, her  
gaze left her son and looked over the rest of the porch,  
apparently searching for her wayward husband, when her  
eyes found her.

Cocking her head slightly and blinking at Shampoo, Nodoka  
asked, "Ranma, who is this girl?"

Ranma, who'd been busy just staring at his mother,  
reveling in actually being able to be with her in his male  
form, suddenly snapped back to reality, remembering that  
he still had a lot of explaining to do. "Uh, Mom, this is  
my uh..." Ranma paused for a moment, obviously fighting a  
brief internal battle with himself over just exactly  
*what* Shampoo was to him. Shampoo could sympathize, their  
relationship had been anything but simple, and while she  
silently wished he would say "Fiancee" or even just  
"girlfriend", she knew he stick to a safer course.

Indeed, he did. ".. my friend. Her name is Shampoo, and  
she's the one who finally talked enough sense into me that  
I came home."

Nodoka looked at him funny for a moment, then asked  
another question. "But Ranma, where is your father?"

Ranma was starting to look *really* uncomfortable now.  
"Uh, mom, that's kinda a long story... Can't we go inside  
to discuss it?" He said, looking warily at the dark clouds  
starting to drift overhead.

Nodoka blinked for a moment, then seemed to realize that  
they were still outside. "Oh! Excuse me! I'm not being a  
very good host. Please, come in."

The inside of the house was sparsely furnished, but kept  
in very neat order. The cottage was rather small, but then  
Shampoo figured that if Nodoka had lived alone for the  
last ten years, she wouldn't have needed anything fancy.  
As she followed Ranma in, she noticed that Nodoka was  
still looking at her curiously. Shampoo could guess why,  
she must be in a fair amount of shock at having her long-  
lost son suddenly returned to her, along with a strange  
girl who wasn't the fiancee she knew he had, and without  
his father. Still, Shampoo hoped that Nodoka was as strong  
as the tales she'd heard of her made her out to be,  
because she still had a lot of shocks coming.

The three of them sat down around the table set in the  
middle of the living room. It was a pleasant enough  
environment, though the house had a sense of coldness to  
it, like it hadn't really been lived in, although it was  
obvious that everything was well used. Shampoo spotted  
several patches on the various pieces of furniture, and  
the rug was well worn. Still, the house seemed to lack the  
vibrance of life.

Looking around, Shampoo spotted the large garden just in  
back of the house. There, at least, life seemed to thrive,  
as a riot of fruits and vegetables fought for the small  
space allotted to them, all carefully pruned and taken  
care of. Nodoka brought some tea in, and as they all took  
their respective cups, an awkward silence filled the room,  
no one sure where to begin.

Finally Ranma, always the impatient one, spoke first.  
"Well, ah.. it sure is good to see you again mom, I've  
ah... really missed you."

"Yes, I came by the Tendos a couple of times to see if you  
were there, but every time you were gone on another  
training trip." Nodoka let out a soft sigh. "I'm so glad  
you've finally returned to me, every bit the man your  
father promised!" she said, beaming at him once more.

However, Ranma looked even more uncomfortable at the  
mention of the Tendos. Unconsciously, Shampoo scooted a  
tiny bit closer to him, wishing there was something she  
could do to ease his anxiety. Still, she had been  
introduced as his "friend", so she would only  
play that part.

Quietly, a tiny voice in the back of her mind asked her if  
maybe that's all she really was to him, but she quickly  
squashed it.

"I uh... I know you came to visit the Tendos mom... I was  
uh... kinda... there." Ranma finally finished in a small  
voice.

Nodoka's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What? How could  
you have been there the whole time? I certainly never saw  
you there."

Ranma opened his mouth to speak, and Shampoo was pretty  
sure she had a good idea what he was about to say, and she  
figured she'd better save him before he let his mouth get  
him in any more trouble.

"Ah, excuse me, Saotome-sama?" Both the Saotomes looked at  
her in surprise as she spoke for the first time. Shampoo  
felt her mouth go a little dry as Nodoka gazed at her,  
realizing that any mistake she made now could permanently  
separate her and Ranma. "But really think Ranma start tell  
at beginning." Silently Shampoo cursed herself as her  
ability to speak Japanese fluently deserted her right when  
she needed it most.

Nodoka looked back at Ranma. "Yes, dear, maybe you should  
start at the beginning."

Ranma looked fearfully at Shampoo, wondering if she really  
meant he should tell *everything*. Shampoo gave him a  
slight nod, as if reading his thoughts, and he sighed, Mom  
was definitely not going to like this story.

"Well, you remember that we went to a place called  
Jusenkyo..." Ranma began.

Half an hour later, his mother was looking at him in  
stunned horror, Shampoo looked like she was trying to make  
herself very small over at her side of the table, and  
Ranma was just finishing. "So you see, Pop refused to let  
me come home, cause he was scared of you, and Shampoo  
convinced me that we didn't need him anymore, 'cause he  
hasn't really taught me anything for along time now. And  
well... here we are."

Silence descended on the room

Nodoka gave a little gasp, then finally regained her  
voice. "You, you mean to tell me that *you* are Ranko?"

Ranma nodded slowly, picking up his now-cold tea and  
pouring it over himself. The transformed girl straightened  
her clothes a bit, then looked up at her mother half  
fearfully. "Uh, h-hi mom..."

It was too much for Nodoka. Staring at her only child,  
watching his manly features blurring and resetting as  
feminine while his body shrunk... her mind gave out. Eyes  
rolling back into her head, she passed out.

Ranma managed to catch her, and together she and Shampoo  
moved her into her bedroom, making her comfortable.

"Well Ranma, that could have gone a lot worse..." Started  
Shampoo, trying to put on brave face.

"Yeah, and it could have gone a lot better too." Ranma sat  
down on a chair next to her mother. "I don't know  
Shampoo... maybe this wasn't such a good idea... what if  
she forces me to commit seppuku?"

Shampoo made a dismissive gesture. "Che... She won't. You  
saw how happy she was to see you. She might not be exactly  
happy about your curse, but I seriously doubt she'd force  
you to kill yourself!" Shampoo looked away for a second.  
When she continued, her voice was much less confident.  
"Ranma... did you really mean what you said about me? When  
you tell story? You make it sound like great-grandmother  
and I some kind of monster..."

Ranma looked up, concerned. While telling the story, he  
had sort of forgotten that Shampoo was still there. "Uh...  
oh...um... well, you see..." finally Ranma gave up trying  
to find the diplomatic approach, she felt like she'd just  
fought a long, difficult battle, baring her soul to her  
mother like that, and she didn't feel up to blunting her  
words for Shampoo. "Shampoo... you're not a monster,  
but you *did* do a lot of awfully mean things to me. I'm  
sorry if I hurt you telling it like I did, but it was the  
truth. If its any consolation, I do like you a lot more  
now."

Shampoo gave a small sniff, trying to fight back her  
tears. She had known that a lot of the things that she and  
her great-grandmother had done had hurt Ranma, but not  
that bad... the way he had told it, it didn't sound like  
they had ever had any good encounters... Could Ranma  
really have hated her that much? She been so sure that  
he'd secretly enjoyed some of their time together, when  
she'd hugged him or kissed him.

Getting a hold of her emotions, Shampoo gave a small sigh,  
before turning back to Ranma. Well, that just meant that  
she'd have to work that much harder to be worthy of her  
love.

Ranma watched her struggle with her emotions before  
finally putting on a strong face and facing her again. She  
felt sorry for Shampoo, she wanted to tell her that it  
wasn't that bad, but she just couldn't. Anything she said  
would only make her think that she was in love with her,  
and she wasn't... was she? It felt awfully bad to see  
her hurt like that...

She was saved from following that line of thought,  
however, as her mother began to stir. Turing back to her,  
Ranma-chan looked at her in concern as she slowly opened  
her eyes. As they came to focus on her, Nodoka had a  
puzzled look on her face. "Ranko? What are you doing here?  
I just had the strangest dream..."

Ranma flinched at being called "Ranko", cursing her  
stupidity in not turning back to male. "No mom, it wasn't  
a dream, it's me, Ranma."

"Ranma? Ranma!" Nodoka sat up straight in the bed, pulling  
back from him/her a bit. Slowly, her calm returned as she  
came to grips with the situation. Clearing her throat, she  
started again in a gentler voice. "Ranma, this curse makes  
things... complicated. The actual curse changes little,  
but how I've seen you act while in your... current form is  
less than manly. " Ranma blanched at that, fear growing in  
her eyes. Nodoka, however, continued. "Most notably the  
fact that you lied to me repeatedly, hiding behind your  
curse. That's very unmanly." Ranma began to look  
desperate, afraid her worse fears were about to come true.  
"However, as your father is obviously responsible for  
your... inadequate upbringing, I'm not going to force you  
to commit seppuku." Ranma breathed a great sigh of relief,  
as did Shampoo, though she hadn't realized she'd been  
holding her breath.

"Mother..." Ranma started.

"Still, despite the story you told me about how Ukyo  
tricked Akane into kicking you out of the Tendo's house,  
your engagement to her is a matter of family honor and  
must be upheld. You and I will go back there tonight and  
explain it to them, and we will make arrangements for you  
to be married to Akane as soon as possible. This fiancee  
fiasco has gone on far too long."

Ranma looked at his mother in shock, ready to protest.  
Shampoo, however, looked at her in horror, though Nodoka  
didn't see it. This was exactly what she had dreaded, and  
she felt icy fingers grip her heart, begging her to snatch  
Ranma and run far away, or challenge Nodoka for Ranma's  
hand, ANYTHING to stop what was happening in front of her.

She couldn't do it though. As much as she wanted to, she  
knew this was the best thing for Ranma, this was why she  
had brought him back to his mother, now she had to trust  
in his mother's wisdom, no matter what her own feelings.  
Still, it hurt. It hurt more than she thought she could  
bare. She felt Ranma's eyes search her, and she quickly  
buried her feelings, putting on a brave smile. She would  
be there for her, she had to be. It was going to take all  
Ranma's strength to apologize and patch things up with  
Akane.

Seeing her son's gaze, Nodoka turned and regarded Shampoo.  
"Shampoo, Thank you for bringing my son home to me.  
However, I'm afraid I can't let you stay, there is no room  
for you here and I can't afford a houseguest anyway. I am  
sorry. Be sure to let us know where you settle so that we  
can send you a wedding invitation." Nodoka's gaze was not  
exactly hostile toward her, but it was definitely less  
than friendly, which Shampoo could understand after  
Ranma's version of their history together.

Reluctantly, Shampoo nodded. Standing and giving a bow to  
Nodoka. She started to leave, then her eyes fell on Ranma.  
The red head was looking at her with an expression she  
couldn't fathom. I have to be strong for him, she thought.  
Quickly, Before she could think about what she was doing,  
she walked over and embraced Ranma-chan tightly, feeling  
the smaller girl initially tense up as she always did, but  
gradually accepting the hug. She held her tightly for a  
few moments, wanting that embrace, possibly the last she  
would share with Ranma, to convey so much... As she drew  
back, a tear in her eye, Ranma had a shocked look on her  
beautiful face, apparently trying to understand her own  
feelings. Then, forcing a smile, Shampoo bowed to them  
both again and left.

Shampoo stood on the porch for a few minutes after closing  
the door behind her, struggling to keep the despair she  
felt from overwhelming her. She had known this was  
coming... after all, she had given up her claim to Ranma,  
so she had known that one day he would go his own way and  
she'd have to go hers, right? That annoying voice in the  
back of her mind screamed "NO" at her, but she ignored it.  
She could have her own life now, a life without Ranma...  
maybe she could meet someone else, someone who'd love  
her like she loved Ranma...

Shampoo clenched her fist. She would go and make a life  
for herself... just not yet. With that, she sprang on to  
the roof, waiting to see Ramna one last time.

***

Ranma didn't know what to think about going back to the  
Tendos... one part of her wanted to leap for joy, hoping  
that her mother would set everything straight, but another  
part of her felt that it was very wrong... it just wasn't  
time. She looked over to Shampoo, to see what her take was  
on this was... but she wasn't prepared for what she read  
in Shampoo eyes. It was as if Shampoo was standing at the  
cliff again, that same look of terror and pain. It hurt  
Ranma just to see it, even though she knew this time it  
wasn't her fault. The look was gone in an instant though,  
replaced by a neutral, calm, and serious face, but Ranma  
could still see Shampoo struggling to control her emotions  
beneath the mask she had just erected. Nodoka, following  
Ranma's gaze, turned to face Shampoo.

"Shampoo, Thank you for bringing my son home to me.  
However, I'm afraid I can't let you stay, there is no room  
for you here and I can't afford a houseguest anyway. I am  
sorry. Be sure to let us know where you settle so that we  
can send you a wedding invitation."

Shampoo sullenly nodded, obviously not wanting to leave.  
Ranma almost said something, wanting to ask her to stay...  
but Ranma's mother had just asked her to leave, and Ranma  
just didn't feel right about going against her mother's  
wishes at that moment. This was all too new, and she  
didn't want to lose the fragile bond she'd only just begun  
to build with Nodoka.

Shampoo got up, gave a bow to his mother, then walked over  
to him. Ranma didn't know what to expect... a slap for not  
asking her to stay? A kiss? The simple hug came as a  
surprise to her though, it was just so unlike Shampoo to  
give anything in moderation. The hug was more that just a  
simple embrace though, it seemed like she was holding on  
to him for dear life, then slowly letting go. Ranma  
had no idea how to react to that thought, and as she  
pulled back she had tears in her eyes.

Ranma had wanted to say something then too, but she was  
gone before Ranma could form a coherent thought. She had  
gotten so used to Shampoo being at her side for the last  
couple of weeks, that having her suddenly gone, with such  
a sense of finality, that it was like she was missing a  
limb. Numbly, Ranma looked over at her mother.

Nodoka was watching him intently, or rather her. "Ranma,  
trust me, this is for the best. That girl would only  
distract you from doing your duty to your family by  
marrying Akane. Now come along, lets get you changed back  
into a more manly form."

Ranma felt a little bit better after hearing her mother's  
words, but something still felt decidedly wrong about this  
whole situation. She didn't know how she had thought it  
would be, but somehow having Shampoo suddenly ripped out  
of her life hadn't been part of her future vision.  
Something about that thought nagged at her, wanting  
her to examine it closer, but she didn't have time. Her  
mother was leading her to the kitchen and asking her more  
questions about her travels, and Ranma didn't have time to  
consider it.

***

Ukyo sat on the roof of the house across from the Tendo  
dojo, watching dinner progress inside. Her ever-so-  
wonderful plan had apparently worked almost exactly as she  
had planed, as Ranma was no longer eating at the Tendo's  
table. Ukyo cursed herself for being so stupid, for not  
seeing the signs earlier. Ranma didn't love her, and he  
never had. A darkness seemed to well up within her at that  
thought, like some tangible demon waving images of those  
last few horrible moments in her face, showing her over  
and over again the look of betrayal on Ranma's face as he  
left her...

Putting her head in her hands, Ukyo let out a deep sob.  
After a few minutes she managed to control her tears once  
more and looked back to the Tendo's dinner table. This  
wasn't the first time since Ranma had left she'd watched  
them eat dinner, but this time she had a different purpose  
than just verifying that her strategy had worked... She  
had to set things right. It didn't matter that Ranma  
would never forgive her now... never love her...

No, she thought, I will not think like that anymore, I  
can't help Ranma if I'm too busy grieving.

Standing up, she watched Akane head up to her room to do  
homework. With a leap and a bound, she soon sat just  
outside Akane's window, trying to muster enough courage to  
go in. Finally she got to her feet, knocking gently on the  
window. Inside, Akane glanced up from her homework,  
focusing on Ukyo. Anger begin to swell in Akane's eyes as  
they locked with Ukyo's. Ukyo desperately wished she could  
at least take a step back to get out from under that  
penetrating gaze, but there was nowhere to go up  
on the thin ledge where she stood.

With two long strides, Akane threw open the window, but  
she placed herself in such away that Ukyo couldn't enter.

"Uh, Akane, I wanted to..."

Ukyo never got a chance to finish. Akane gave a small  
guttural yell of rage. "Ukyo you bitch! How _dare_ you  
come back here! Isn't Ranma enough for you? I never want  
to see either of you again!"

This was going a lot worse that Ukyo had expected. She'd  
hoped to at least be given a chance to say a few words.  
"No! Akane! Wait!"

But it was too late. Akane balled up her fist, preparing  
to throw a tremendous punch. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"  
and with that she let loose. Normally Ukyo would have no  
problem dodge one of Akane's wild punches, but this time  
she didn't even try. Perhaps she deserved it, she thought,  
Maybe if she let Akane hit her, the violent girl wouldn't  
go so hard on Ranma... While Ukyo was considering why she  
should or shouldn't block the incoming punch, the punch  
connected solidly with Ukyo's jaw and sent her flying.  
With a small "Hmph" of triumph, Akane slammed shut the  
window and went back to her homework.

Ukyo landed about a block away, smashing hard into a wall.  
Dazed, she lay slumped against the wall, trying to gather  
her wits. She couldn't believe the amount of anger Akane  
seemed to hold within her, it just didn't seem possible  
for anyone to be so hate-filled, and she hadn't done  
anything to alleviate it. Through the haze of pain though,  
one thought kept echoing in her mind: What have I done...  
what have I done...

***

Nodoka kept her posture straight and severe as she and her  
son walked toward the Tendo dojo. Ranma was following a  
little bit behind her, trying not to look worried.

Nodoka's calm demeanor was only a projection, however.  
Inside she was outraged that her dreams had been dashed  
so. Her son had obviously not been taught proper honor,  
and all her sacrifice had been for nothing. One thought  
kept her going, however. If she could just get him to  
uphold family honor and marry Akane, then part of her  
dream would be salvaged. Then she could begin rectifying  
his lax view of tradition. She would make sure he learned  
his duty, she simply could not accept him as her son if he  
did not. If he couldn't uphold the family honor, then  
there was only one way for him to redeem it... seppuku.  
After all, that was the honorable thing.

"Ano... Mom?" Ranma said, stopping behind her.

Nodoka stopped, then slowly turned to face him. It wasn't  
that she was displeased with how he had turned out, but  
she had given up ten years of her life for the *perfect*  
son, and now to see that he clearly wasn't... It made all  
she had gone through seem like a waste. Well, she wouldn't  
let it be. If Ranma couldn't become the man she'd always  
envisioned, she'd just have to take steps to ensure that  
honor was maintained. Honor was everything.

"What is it, Ranma dear?"

"Uh, I'm not so sure this is such a good idea, going to  
visit the Tendos unexpected... shouldn't we have called  
first or something?" Ranma replied, not meeting her gaze.

No, thought Nodoka, you are not going to destroy my  
dreams, not after all you've taken from me. Inwardly she  
seethed that her son would ever question his mother. *She*  
had certainly never questioned her parents, that just  
wasn't proper. Parents had to be respected and listened to  
at all time. However, the only sign of her displeasure  
that reached her face was a slight creasing of her brow.

"Now Ranma, we discussed this. Manly men don't skulk and  
hide from confrontations, and you are a manly man, aren't  
you?" Ranma nodded. "Good, then let us continue."

Nodoka faced forward again and begin proceeding at a  
stately pace, just fast enough that you couldn't walk  
casually and still keep up. After all, it wouldn't do to  
doodle. Ranma stared at his feet for a moment more, then  
quickly caught up.

Nodoka felt like something just wasn't right here.  
Silently she wondered if this really even was her son,  
after all, her son should be the pinnacle of honor, and  
should have never left his father, as this boy had. And to  
top it off, this "Ranma" even showed himself to be able to  
change his form... What if this was just an impostor,  
using her?

No, Nodoka thought, he couldn't have faked the emotion she  
felt between them when they'd first hugged. Still, she'd  
have to keep an eye on him...

***

Shampoo grew more concerned with each passing moment as  
she watched the confrontation between Ranma and his mother  
on the street. Things were definitely not going as she'd  
thought. The comment Nodoka made about Ranma's manliness  
especially disturbed the ex-amazon... Could it be that she  
was still taking that seppuku pact seriously? Shampoo  
didn't think even Cologne would be so cold as to force a  
family member, one of her own flesh and blood to kill  
themselves... though Shampoo hadn't thought she was  
capable of kicking her own flesh and blood out of the  
tribe either.

Ranma had told her once that he had learned most of what  
he knew about honor from his mother, and Shampoo knew how  
much honor meant to him. Was it possible that his mother  
was even more strict about honor than he was? If so, Ranma  
could be in serious trouble. Feeling even more like  
something was wrong with this whole situation, and cursing  
herself for even suggesting that Ranma come back to his  
mother, she silently followed the retreating pair.

***

One other set of eyes followed the progress of mother and  
son down the street. From the roof of a nearby building  
Ukyo sat regarding the pair, wondering what the heck was  
going on. Ranchan had once told her why he could never go  
near his mother, and now to see them together, Ukyo didn't  
know what to think.

Had she driven him to this? Forced him to risk death by  
going to his mother after being kicked out of the Dojo?  
What if his mother found out about his curse and forced  
him to commit seppuku? It would all be her fault! Ukyo  
felt her stomach twisting into a knot. She had had no idea  
what a Pandora's box she'd opened when she'd started her  
plan, now it could cost Ranchan his life!

Feeling sick to her stomach, the familiar refrain of "What  
have I done, what have I done..." echoed through her mind  
once more. Determined to do something to help Ranma, she  
decided to silently follow them.

***

Ryouga sat at the dinner table long after everyone else  
had left. Over the last week of being here at the Tendos,  
he'd learned that there was one very important thing he  
had to do in order to stay here- not move.

So Ryouga sat at the table, his eyes closed, just thinking  
about the past couple of days. Eventually someone would  
lead him to his room, but until then he had plenty of time  
to think.

The last couple of days had been pure bliss for Ryouga.  
While the rest of the family was rather indifferent  
towards him, Akane had come to him multiple times for  
comfort. Ryouga gave a small smile, remembering how it  
felt to hold her in his arms... For the first time he  
could remember, life seemed pretty good.

It was true that he still hadn't really confessed his  
feelings for her, but he just felt the time wasn't right  
yet, Akane still wasn't completely over Ranma. Ryouga  
hoped she would quit thinking about that jerk soon, there  
was so much he wanted to tell her. For a moment he  
envisioned how it would go... He would go into her room,  
and she'd look up from her homework, at first slightly  
angry that she was interrupted, but then her expression  
would soften as she saw that it was him. He'd walk over to  
her, kneeling down by her side, and taking her hand in  
his. Then as they looked into each other's eyes, he'd say,  
"Akane, I love you, please, will you go out on date with  
me?" and joy would fill Akane's eyes, and she'd leap into  
his arms, saying "Oh Ryouga! I've always felt the same  
way, I was just never sure if you returned it! Lets skip  
dating and just get married!"

Ryouga's smile threatened to engulf his face as he thought  
about it. It was perfect. With Ranma gone, nothing could  
stop him... Still, it was weird that Akane wasn't spending  
more time with him. She only seemed to seek him out when  
she was thinking about Ranma... Oh well, she probably was  
just unsure of her true feelings, he thought. Ryouga was  
patient, he knew that in time Akane would realize that she  
really loved him.

The pleasant fantasy was interrupted however, as he heard  
a knock at the door. Opening his eyes, he saw Kasumi exit  
the kitchen carrying a cup of tea, calling out "I'll get  
it!" in her pleasant voice. Ryouga smiled at the thought  
of one day having her as an in-law, she was always so  
nice.

Suddenly there was a crash, followed by a loud exclamation  
of "Oh my!" Ryouga was on his feet in a second, heading  
toward the door. As he rounded the corner, he saw Kasumi  
standing in front of the door hand to her mouth, the cup  
of tea she'd been carrying shattered on the floor. Then,  
as Ryouga looked past her, his gaze alighted on what had  
caused the disturbance, though he had already guessed as  
soon as he had heard Kasumi's exclamation. Only one person  
could be so horrible as to cause Kasumi fright - Ranma.

With a cry of rage, he sprung past Kasumi, going into a  
leap kick intent on destroying Ranma once and for all,  
ridding the world of his evil presence that had caused  
Akane so much pain. Never again, he vowed to himself,  
never again would he let Ranma hurt Akane.

Ranma just looked up as Ryouga's foot came flying toward  
his head. He didn't even bother to put up a token defense.  
Ryouga's kick probably would have knocked him into next  
week if it had landed. However, he was stopped just short,  
as the second person in the doorway, whom he hadn't seen  
in his rage to kill Ranma, leveled a katana at his throat.

"Good to see you too, Ryouga." Ranma said dryly.

By this time the rest of the family had come running, and  
though Akane was glaring with undisguised hatred at Ranma,  
everyone else was focused on Nodoka.

Withdrawing her katana from Ryouga's neck, she bowed to  
the Tendos. "I am sorry for coming so late at night, but  
there is a matter between our two families which must be  
dealt with. Now."

Soun, slightly taken aback by the forcefulness in Nodoka's  
eyes, quickly buckled under her gaze. "Uh, yes, of course.  
Please, come this way, we'll discuss this in the dinning  
room.

Everyone followed Soun in, while shooting Ranma dark  
looks. Ranma, for his part, kept his eyes fixed on the  
ground, trying not to flinch under the combined hostility.

As they walked in, Ryouga positioned himself just behind  
Akane, sitting next to her as they sat around the table.  
Whatever dark plot Ranma had cooked up to get back in  
Akane's good graces, Ryouga was not going to let him hurt  
her again, and he had a feeling Akane was going to need  
him again very soon.

Everyone stared expectantly at the Saotome's, and finally  
Nodoka elbowed Ranma in the side, prodding him into  
action. Eyes still focused on the ground, Ranma gave them  
all a deep bow, practically groveling before them. "I'm a  
very sorry for the pain I have caused this household.  
Please forgive me. I will do whatever I can to set things  
right." he said.

Everyone just stared at him in shock, not believing that  
Ranma had just apologized... and what's more, had done it  
correctly, politely, and even sounded sincere.

Nabiki, however, was not impressed. with a snort, she  
turned away from them. "And why should we forgive you? All  
you've done is steal our food, use our resources, and take  
advantage of our hospitality. Give me one good reason why  
we should forgive you." she said.

The rest of the Tendos, all of which who had looked ready  
to forgive him (save Akane), quickly swiveled to face  
Nabiki, their faces hardening once more.

Ranma looked desperately for a friendly face, trying to  
think of some way to allay their fears. Soun just looked  
confused by the proceedings, Akane still looked pissed,  
but then he facing him she rarely looked any other way.  
Nabiki looked indifferent as always, though she had  
already made it clear just how she felt about his  
return. Ryouga's expression varied between one of rage  
when looking at Ranma, and concern when looking at Akane.  
Of them all, only Kasumi looked sympathetic, but she also  
looked concerned at the same time, he would find no allies  
here.

His mother, however, came to his rescue. "My son is sorry  
for what he has done, and as he has explained it to me,  
this is all one big misunderstanding to begin with. I  
suggest you at least hear his side of the story, I believe  
it, and I think you will as well."

Nodoka's tone allowed for no argument, and once again  
everyone looked expectantly at Ranma. Slowly Ranma told  
his tale of how Ukyo tricked him, and how he was actually  
unconscious when she had kissed him. When he finished,  
Soun looked relieved, Kasumi was smiling in her blissful  
way again, while Nabiki still looked like she didn't  
believe a word of it. And Akane... Akane looked even  
madder than before.

"You expect us to actually _believe_ that Ranma?! I was  
*there*! I saw it! You kissed her!" Akane said, barely  
controlling her urge to leap up and hit him with the  
nearest heavy object.

Nodoka fixed her cold stare on Akane. "Akane, that's no  
way to treat your fiancee. As he explained, you couldn't  
see that he was unconscious from where you were, so don't  
be so quick to jump to conclusions."

Soun broke into a wide smile. "Oh happy day!" he shouted.  
"This means that Ranma can still marry Akane!"

Nodoka also seemed to relax a little, though Akane still  
looked like the first chance she got she would clobber  
Ranma. Ryouga, sitting at her side, just couldn't believe  
what was going on around him. Was Akane's father just  
going to believe that load of crap? He thought, I've got  
to do something to stop this! but what?

While Ryouga tried to decide what to do, Nodoka spoke  
again. "Yes Tendo-san. That is the other matter we need to  
discuss. This engagement business has gone on long enough.  
Now that my son has return to me, I insist that they be  
married immediately."

Ranma looked up sharply, his mouth opening to protest when  
he was fixed with a glare by Nodoka, and quickly thought  
better of it. He quickly resumed his staring at the floor.

Akane, however, showed no such restraint. She quickly  
leaped to her feet, outraged. "No! I'm not marrying him!"

Soun looked at his daughter, alarmed. "But, Akane..."

"No! I'm not going to marry that two-timing hentai  
freeloader!"

Soun burst into tears, "Akane, how could you do this to  
your poor father..."

"Yes Akane, that is not the way for a proper woman to  
act." added Nodoka.

Akane was working herself into a rage, however. "I don't  
care whether its proper! I don't love him! and I won't  
marry him!"

Nodoka looked concerned at Akane's lack of manners.  
"Akane, please calm down. This really isn't a choice, its  
a matter of honor. You two have been pledged to wed, would  
you break your family's honor by refusing to uphold the  
marriage?"

Akane was a bit taken aback by that. With Nodoka bringing  
family honor into it, it was no longer a simple matter to  
get rid of the engagement.

Ryouga sat sullenly, feeling like an infinite number of  
arrows had just been shot through his heart. Akane forced  
to marry Ranma? he couldn't let this travesty go on! He  
_HAD_ to do something!

Not knowing what he could do, but knowing that he couldn't  
just sit there, Ryouga leapt to his feet, and said the  
first thing that came to mind. "No! Akane can't marry  
Ranma, she's already agreed to marry me!"

The room went deathly quiet, as everyone stared at Ryouga.  
Suddenly he realized what he'd just said... and the world  
seem to come crashing down around his ears as the blood  
rushed from his head. Somehow though, he forced himself to  
remain focused. This was it! This was his chance at last  
to save Akane, and get her for himself!

Nodoka seemed to be the only one unfazed as everyone  
stared at Ryouga. "It matters not. Ranma's engagement was  
decided upon before either of them were born, and  
therefore takes precedence. It is matter of family honor  
that Akane marry Ranma."

Ryouga felt like he was fighting a losing battle. Why was  
it that he only lost to Saotomes? Struggling to find some  
way to refute that claim, he just couldn't come up with  
anyway to get Akane out of this. In desperation, he just  
let his mouth go, hoping that whatever came out would be  
the right thing. "But... but... Akane and I have already  
slept together! And... and... and... Akane is carrying my  
child!"

Now the silence that had prevailed since his last  
announcement of his was shattered by cries of  
"eeeeeEEEEHHHH?" as everyone's eyes boggled. Ranma's  
fists were gripped so tight that his knuckles were white,  
and he looked ready to kill. Kasumi just smiled and said  
"congratulations!" in her cheerful manner. Akane had  
turned a bright red, her jaw hanging practically to the  
floor. Soun was unconscious, and Nabiki just looked at  
Ryouga incredulously, saying "gee sis, I never knew you  
had it in you..." though no one paid any attention to her.

Nodoka was the first to recover. "I see... well then, we  
will withdraw and leave you in peace." No one moved a  
muscle as she and Ranma got up and left.

All the blood seemed to leave Ryouga's face, and his knees  
went weak as what he'd just said echoed in his mind.  
Finally he turned to face Akane, trying to explain.

As Ryouga turned to face her, however, Akane seemed to  
recover somewhat (though her face was still beet red) and  
without a word walked over and grabbed Ryouga by his  
collar and dragged him up the stairs to her room. Slamming  
the door shut, she whirled on him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU  
THINKING!" she yelled.

Ryouga staggered back against the door, trying to retreat  
from the heat of her anger. "I... I just... wait...  
Akane, I can explain!" he said, throwing his arms up in a  
defensive posture.

For once, Akane held her killer punch in check, waiting to  
see what lame excuse Ryouga was going to come up with. How  
dare he tell those lies about her! He was just as bad as  
Ranma!

Ryouga finally opened one eye to see why he hadn't been  
hit yet. Seeing Akane still in a rage, but holding off  
hitting him for the moment, he lowered his arms a bit.  
Then he began struggling for an explanation himself.

It was no use, he dropped his arms to his side in defeat.  
He couldn't think of a single excuse for what he had  
done... so instead he decided that it couldn't get any  
worse. After what he'd just said, nothing could stop him  
from getting kicked out. The certainty that he would never  
see Akane after this granted him a confidence like  
he'd never known, the same confidence and strength that  
keeps a man on his feet as he walks to the gallows, or so  
Ryouga imagined.

"Akane. I... I love you." he said.

"WHAT!?"

This time Akane's yell was one of shock, this was  
obviously not been the answer that Akane had been  
expecting. Well, there was no turning back now. "Akane,  
I've always loved you, and... and I just couldn't bear to  
see you forced to marry that jerk Ranma."

The anger seemed to drain out of Akane at his words.  
"Ryouga..." she said in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry Akane... I'll leave your family in peace..."  
Ryouga started to turn to go, but Akane reached out and  
grabbed his shoulder, spinning him back to face her.

"Ryouga... Thank you." Ryouga couldn't believe he'd just  
heard that. Could it be that Akane actually did care for  
him? He felt his heart start to hope a little. Akane  
continued, "Thanks Ryouga for saving me from that...  
fate."

"Oh Akane..." he whispered, holding her close to him. His  
heart began to soar, at last, at last, he thought... Akane  
loves me!

As he held her close though, he wasn't able to see the  
silent tears she was shedding into his chest.

***

Akane watched Ryouga turn to leave, sorrow and love etched  
in his face. His words came back to her, "Akane, I love  
you." and suddenly a million small things about him seemed  
to fall in place. She couldn't believe she'd never noticed  
it before, how he always got all nervous around her, even  
back when she hadn't known he was P-chan.

Then it hit her... That was why he had done what he had,  
and revealed that he was P-chan to her. Happosai had  
kidnapped her and held her hostage in a bath house, trying  
to force Ranma to model a bra for him. While the two had  
fought, Ranma had summoned up a Hiru Shoten Ha, and it had  
headed straight for Akane. Ranma, still busy with  
Happosai, hadn't been able to get to her in time, but  
Ryouga had leapt in and saved her, but as he carried her  
off, he had absently stepped in a puddle of cold water...  
and she had watched as he transformed into her P-chan.

Ranma had finished with Happosai by that time (not that  
he'd beat him, but the old leach had gotten distracted and  
Ranma had booted him into the stratosphere.) and had come  
running. Akane, still being tied up, had never been so  
pissed in her life as she struggled to kill P-chan even  
through her bonds. Ranma, seeing what had happened, had  
picked both of them up and carried them home, then  
at the same time he changed Ryouga back, he untied  
Akane...

Akane still felt a little ashamed of how she had treated  
him after that, Ryouga had spent a few days in the  
hospital because of her reaction, but she had to admit  
that he had saved her. At the time she had thought it was  
just stupid of him, that he had rushed in to save her just  
because he hadn't wanted to lose his sleeping partner, but  
now she saw that he had really loved her...

As Ryouga got out of the hospital, Ranma had explained to  
Akane (in a rare moment of kindness) that Ryouga had never  
had anyone care for him before, and that when Akane had  
held him, the lost boy had just wanted to keep that  
affection, and that was why Ryouga hadn't told her. She  
had grudgingly forgiven Ryouga after that, and Ranma also  
explained (after getting a few lumps himself) why he  
hadn't told her himself. Ryouga had avoided her for  
sometime after that incident, but when she saw him again  
she had made it clear that, though she wasn't happy about  
what he had done, she would forgive him. Ryouga had gone  
ecstatic over that, in ways that only now made sense to  
her, and he and Ranma had gotten into a fight again, and  
basically everything had gone back to normal.

Still, she had always just thought of him as one more of  
Ranma's eccentric friends, but now, to hear this... Ryouga  
_had_ always been such a dependable person, always helping  
out, always there for her to talk to when Ranma made her  
especially upset... She couldn't just let him walk out of  
her life now.

Suddenly Akane realized she'd had missed what Ryouga was  
say, and that he was turning away from her, preparing to  
leave. No! Don't you leave me too! She thought. Quickly  
she reached out and grabbed him, spinning him back to face  
her. "Ryouga..." What could she say? All she knew was that  
she needed him to stay. With Ranma gone, he was the only  
one there to provide her with any comfort. Finally, she  
decided that she had to at least thank him for keeping her  
family from forcing her into marriage. "Thank you."

Ryouga's eyes seemed to light up at that. "Thank you for  
saving me from that... fate." She finished.

Ryouga, emotion choking his voice, whispered "Oh Akane..."  
and drew her to him, holding her close. This just didn't  
feel right to Akane though, this wasn't how it was suppose  
to be. Ranma had never held her like this... Ranma had  
never told her he loved her. Baka, she cursed herself,  
hadn't she already proved that a million times over?  
Still, it still hurt so much to think that she had...  
had loved him and he'd never returned the feeling.

Slowly she dried her tears on Ryouga's shirt. Maybe she  
could love Ryouga, Ryouga was twice the man Ranma was  
anyway, always willing to be there for her, never fighting  
with her, and *he* had told her he loved her. Yes, she  
didn't need Ranma anymore. Still, they needed to go clear  
this mess up with her family, it wouldn't do for them to  
think she'd been seeing Ryouga on the side.

***

Ranma followed his mother out the front gate of the  
Tendos. Everything was wrong, he just couldn't figure out  
how things had gotten so completely out of hand. He  
clenched his fists in impotent rage, thinking of Ryouga  
and Akane... together... It sent a shiver down his spine.  
It couldn't be true, could it? Akane and Ryouga had  
certainly slept together when Akane thought Ryouga was  
just a pig. but after she had found out? The idea seemed  
incomprehensible to Ranma, and yet... Akane _had_ forgiven  
Ryouga awfully fast... Ranma shook his head. It was truly  
over now, Akane was pregnant and he would never get her  
back.

Ranma felt bitter tears well in his eyes at that thought.  
He had always held some hope that some how, he'd be able  
to get back with Akane, but now that was impossible. It  
hurt more than he'd ever thought possible, especially to  
think that, in the end, Ryouga had beat him after all.

No, that's not it, he realized. It didn't matter that  
Ryouga had won Akane's heart, it was that Akane didn't  
love him. He felt sorrow begin to enter his heart as he  
thought about how much Akane had come to mean to him, yet  
he'd never been able to tell her how he felt... Of course,  
he'd never really known how he felt till now. And now it  
was too late. Akane loved Ryouga, not him.

Trying to swallow that bitter pill of truth while keeping  
back tears proved to be a difficult feat, and as Ranma  
struggled to come to grips with this new reality, Nodoka  
led them back toward the house.

***

Nodoka felt cold all over, like some winter chill was  
blowing through her heart. Damn these horrible children  
and their lack of respect! she thought to herself. How  
*dare* they mock the values that had kept the Saotome line  
strong from centuries, the same virtues and traditions  
that had allowed her to struggle through so many difficult  
times. Now it seemed that all that she had believed in was  
being thrown in her face, her son hadn't even been manly  
enough to keep his fiancee, and she would not let this  
travesty continue. She had been forced to live alone for  
ten long years, and there was no way she was going to let  
a failure ruin the long and illustrious line.

There was just no way this could be her son. Yet why would  
someone want to impersonate her manly son? Nodoka tried to  
fathom some motivation... She remembered that one time  
when she had visited the Tendos, they had told her how, in  
his many travels, Ranma had picked up a few enemies,  
people who were jealous of his abilities. Perhaps it was  
one of these, Nodoka thought, someone trying to ruin her  
families good name! Yes, that must be it! She thought.

Suddenly, she whirled on Ranma, stopping the boy in his  
tracks as he backed up a step, startled at her sudden  
change in demeanor.

"Ranma, you disappointed me greatly today." she said,  
watching as terror began welling in her son's eyes. "You  
and your father swore that when you left me, you would  
return as a true man amongst men. Well, why then are you  
not manly enough to even keep your own fiancee?"

Ranma took another step back, looking around as if seeking  
escape. He began gibbering, trying to find something that  
would make his mother satisfied that he was manly. "uh..  
I-I... that is... "

Pathetic, Nodoka thought. There was just no way this  
could be her son. No, *her* son was a man amongst men,  
this was just some impostor, she was sure of it. Well, she  
would see just how far this impostor would take his act.  
And if it really was her son, than he would be honorable  
enough to redeem the family's lost honor.

"You have dishonored the Saotome family, you lied to me,  
you failed to honor the marriage arranged for you, and you  
cannot even face your own mother without gibbering.  
Obviously you are not the man amongst men I was promised  
would return to me, therefore, in order to regain the  
honor of the Saotome family, you must commit seppuku,  
tomorrow at dawn."

All the color drained from Ranma's face. Nodoka truly did  
feel sorry for him, it can't be easy taking one's life  
now, when he was just reaching his prime years, but honor  
must prevail over all, or all is for nothing, she thought.

"I will await you in the garden at sunrise, and there you  
can redeem the honor of our family once and for all, your  
spirit free from dishonor as you travel to the next life."  
With that, the matriarch of the Saotome clan turned and  
walked home, leaving her son behind.

***

Ranma just watched his mother's back retreating from him,  
unable to come to grips with the sudden, final, turn  
things had taken. Slowly he felt tears begin to roll down  
his cheeks, tears he had fought his whole life, held in  
check by his fight to be a "man amongst men". But he could  
hold them back no longer. All the pain, all the suffering  
he had endured was nothing, he had failed his mother, and  
now reality was crashing down around his ears.

Slowly he slumped to his knees, feeling the first drops of  
rain triggering his changes. But she didn't care, the  
tears just kept coming, pouring down her face as she saw  
over and over again the look of disappointment in her  
mother's face as she told him that she was not a manly...  
and that she had dishonored her family.

As that image faded, the pain only increased. Clutching  
her stomach, Ranma-chan fell on her side, balling into her  
arm, thinking of all the things that she'd never be able  
to do, never be able to tell, never make up with Akane,  
never discover how she felt about Shampoo, never talk with  
Ukyo...

Crying in anguish, Ranma slowly picked herself off the  
ground and ran. She had no idea where she was going, but  
she had to keep going, exhaust herself totally so that she  
wouldn't be able to feel the pain anymore...

***

Shampoo felt horror nearly overwhelming her as she  
listened to Nodoka's speech, not believing this was  
happening. As Nodoka walked away, and Ranma fell to his  
knees, Shampoo felt like she would throw up. Everything  
she'd thought was wrong, horribly wrong.

Why? Why? she wanted to scream. Why can I never do  
anything for Ranma that turns out right? she screamed to  
herself. She tried to think of some way for Ranma to get  
out of this, but it was like her mind had locked up in  
terror of the events going wrong around her. This wasn't  
how it was suppose to be! This wasn't supposed to  
happen... she slumped down behind the bushes she was  
hiding behind miserably.

No, she thought. I must be strong for Ranma, he'll set  
things right, he, always does. However, just as she was  
about to go to him, the rain began. Looking down at her  
cat form, Shampoo cursed every god she knew. This was the  
worst possible moment for her to be a cat, in this form  
she couldn't even approach Ranma, much less try to comfort  
her.

Watching Ranma-chan run off into the distance, Shampoo  
screamed her frustration as best she could with her small  
lungs.

***

Ukyo hugged her knees to her chest, rocking back and  
forth, tears streaming from her eyes. "All my fault, all  
my fault, all my fault!" the mantra pounded through her  
mind, making her want to curl up in a small ball and just  
close her eyes forever. It would be so easy, she thought,  
just close her eyes, pretend she hadn't heard what she'd  
heard, and dream of her and Ranma together forever, forget  
this horrible place where her Ranchan was going to die...

She gave a small wail at that thought. No, no surely he  
would figure some way to get out of this! Ranchan always  
won, he *couldn't* lose now! she just had to have faith in  
him. Forcing herself to get to her feet, she looked back  
over the roof, hoping that she could go and comfort Ranma,  
but it was too late, he was already disappearing into the  
distance.

***

Ranma-chan ran and ran, but no matter where she went, the  
pain was still there. Every one of her muscles felt like  
it was on fire, but still she ran on. Nothing made sense  
anymore, surely this couldn't be happening, mothers didn't  
just do this kind of thing to their sons.

Finally Ranma could run no more, and when she finally came  
to a stop, breathing hard, she stood in front of her  
mother's home. How she had come here, she had no idea, but  
seemingly fate would not allow her to just run away from  
this. She *had* to redeem her honor. Honor meant  
everything to her, just as it did to her mother.  
Without her honor, everything she did was a lie. How could  
she face another monster if she couldn't face this? If she  
didn't do this, her family would be forever disgraced.  
Breaking with her father had been nothing, everyone knew  
that he knew no honor, but her mother... her mother's  
morals had always been a guiding light to Ranma, if she  
betrayed those rules now, not only was every one of  
her beliefs in jeopardy, but it meant that she was  
thumbing her nose at everything that had kept the family  
together, that had made her what she was.

Trying not to think about what obeying her mother and  
redeeming the family honor meant would happen to her,  
Ranma-chan went inside.

***

Shampoo watched as Ranma-chan slowly climbed the steps of  
the house. Damn her, and damn her honor too, thought  
Shampoo. She had known that Ranma would come back, though  
secretly she had hoped that Ranma would just keep running  
and never return. If she did that, it meant that Shampoo  
could go and find her, that she was alive. But Shampoo  
also knew how much honor meant to Ranma. If Ranma-chan had  
not come back to face her fate, it would be like she was  
giving up everything she had lived for up until that  
point.

Shampoo understood her reasoning, but she certainly didn't  
agree with it. She *HAD* to find a way out of this mess.  
She had gotten Ranma into it by sending him home, now she  
had to get him out of it. Ranma always did the right  
thing, but this time Shampoo knew that what he considered  
the right thing was to keep his family's honor, and  
Shampoo just could not allow that course of action.

Screw honor, she thought. While honor was a nice luxury,  
and it had helped her make friends, be a better person, it  
was not worth the price of one's life! Shampoo didn't care  
if it made her a bad person, she *would not* let Ranma  
die. His honor and hers be damned, it just wasn't worth  
his life.

But how? she wondered. Ranma would fight her if she tried  
to stop him outright, and she had no illusion about her  
ability to beat him. She might be able to hold him off  
during sparring, but in a real battle there was no  
question who would win. Could she convince Nodoka? No, the  
matriarch had already shown that she would not be budged,  
and Shampoo couldn't just attack her, she was only going  
to be Ranma's second, and Ranma would probably go through  
with it even if his mother wasn't there.

Damn this honor thing, she thought again. Honor was trying  
to take away the person she loved more than life itself,  
the one who had given her life meaning... Wasn't honor  
suppose to uphold life? To protect those weaker than  
yourself, that had been Ranma's first lesson. Ranma had  
never, in his entire life, hit someone who didn't  
deserve it, he had never attacked anyone without  
provocation, all because of his honor, and it was that  
same honor that Shampoo wanted him to discard. Shampoo  
knew he would sooner die himself than kill an innocent,  
how could she ask him to do the equivalent of that by not  
killing himself?

Would sooner die than kill an innocent... that thought  
stuck in Shampoo's mind. Slowly a plan began to form, one  
which she knew would save Ranma's life... but at what  
cost? If she went through with it, Ranma would almost  
certainly hate her. It didn't matter, she realized.  
Nothing else mattered. Ranma would live, that was all  
there was to it.

***

Ranma, having changed back to his male form, lay in the  
darkness of his room, staring up at the ceiling. His  
mother had locked herself in her room, and he knew she  
would not emerge until sunrise...

Ranma shied away from thinking about what would occur at  
sunrise. It didn't matter, he thought. All that mattered  
was honor, as his mother had taught him. He would go down  
and do what he had to do in order to preserve the family  
honor.

Still, despite his brave thoughts, he was trembling  
beneath the sheets. Ranma did not want to die, especially  
not now, when he had so much left to do, so much  
unresolved... But this was the way it had to be. Things  
would probably be better off without him anyway, he  
thought. This way Akane would be able to marry whomever  
she wanted, Ryouga would finally have his wish, though  
Kuno would probably be saddened to hear that his pig-  
tailed girl was never coming back, but then Ranma could  
care less what Kuno thought. And Shampoo, Shampoo  
could...

Ranma stopped that line of thought, images of the  
beautiful exotic Chinese girl filling his mind, seeing her  
smile as he came to pick her up for a date during the  
instant nanniichuan incident, being hugged by her at the  
beach, even though they were both girls, the way the  
sunlight glinted off her hair as she walked away  
victorious after dumping him in the pond that time  
sparring...

Ranma felt his resolve slipping, as tears began to cascade  
down his cheeks. He'd never get to see her again, never  
get to talk with her, and never get to find out where  
their relationship could have gone. That last part was  
what hurt the worst, the feeling that he would never get  
to know what would happen if he had stayed with her, never  
get to discover how he really felt about her, and never  
get to find out if they really could have a real  
relationship.

That was what he had wanted all along, why he had pushed  
Akane away at first, why he never let himself be forced  
into an engagement. He had never had a girlfriend, never  
gotten a chance to discover what love felt like. If he had  
let his parents make those decisions for him, or anyone  
else for that matter, he would never know. And now, it  
looked like he never would anyway.

It felt like the tanto blade was already working its way  
around in his innards, twisting and scraping his stomach  
around in knots. Curling into a fetal ball, Ranma clutched  
his hands over his stomach and tried to make the hurting  
stop, but nothing seemed to help. Only one thing would end  
his pain, he realized, when that tanto really did silence  
his pain forever.

Lost in his thoughts, he never heard the door open, never  
sensed the presence that crept up behind him. All he knew  
was that suddenly he was wrenched from the floor and  
thrown over someone's shoulder, and that incredibly fast  
they were launch out the window and into the night.

As Ranma struggled to figure out what was going on, he  
realized that he knew his assailant... It was Shampoo, he  
could tell by the purple hair bouncing on his face and the  
rather shapely... um, nevermind.

Now that he was sure who it was, anger began to grow in  
him. Had Shampoo just reverted back to her amazon ways of  
kidnapping to get what she wanted? Had all her progress  
just been an act? Ranma tensed his muscles to leap out of  
her grasp, when suddenly he realized that they weren't  
moving anymore. Slowly, Shampoo stood him up, looking him  
in the eye.

Shampoo seemed to be searching for something in his face,  
and apparently she found it, as her countenance began to  
fall. Ranma was pretty sure he knew what it had been...  
She had been trying to tell if he had actually intended to  
go through with it. Ranma had been aware that Shampoo had  
been following them, indeed, he had known she would as  
soon as his mother kicked her out of the house. It was  
exactly what he would have done.

Silence reigned as the two stared at each other, a street  
light flickering in the background. Shampoo had brought  
him to the park, which was absolutely deserted at this  
time of night.

"Shampoo, you know that I have to do this, don't try  
to..." Ranma started, but Shampoo cut him off.

"Ranma, Shampoo know what you have to do. Shampoo come for  
one last lesson in honor."

Ranma was a bit taken aback by that. A lesson in honor?  
What was she talking about? However, all he managed to  
choke out was "W... What?"

"You hear Shampoo. Shampoo want to know, which more  
important, life or honor?" Shampoo's eyes boared into him,  
as if trying to strip away his skin and see the answer  
written underneath. Absently, he wondered why she'd  
reverted to her old speech mannerisms, but he realized  
that she was barely able to contain her emotions, and  
wasn't bothering to concentrate on her speech.

Ranma felt the small amount of anger he had felt at being  
kidnapped leave him. His shoulders slumping, and he sat  
down on the bench just behind him. "Shampoo... that is not  
an easy question. It would be easy to say that life was  
more important than honor, but if one isn't willing to  
give one's life for honor, than one's commitment to  
maintain honor no matter what is moot. I was willing to  
die to protect those I fought for, those weaker than  
myself. That was a matter of honor, and so is this. I  
don't like it, goddess, I don't like it Shampoo, but what  
else can I do? I have faced death a million times before  
for my honor, and now its time to pay the price. I've  
always known that one day doing the right thing might get  
me killed, now I've just got to face it." Ranma felt  
tears... tears he hated and had tried his whole life never  
to shed, falling down his face. His voice was shaky, but  
what he said held a deep conviction, and he knew he was  
strong enough to do this.

Shampoo looked down at the ground, but she refused to give  
up. Looking back up and meeting his gaze again, her eyes  
held such a passionate fire that seemed to scream defiance  
of the world around her, as if by sheer will she could  
change what was about to happen. Ranma's heart went out to  
her, knowing that his own face had held that same look a  
million times as he went into a battles he couldn't  
hope to win... but somehow always did.

Shampoo slowly reached down to her waist, where tied into  
her belt was a dagger Ranma hadn't noticed before. Slowly,  
she drew the grim blade, moonlight reflecting off its  
razor sharp edge. Holding it before her, pointed at him,  
Ranma for some reason felt very wary.

"Ranma..." Her voice was cold, though her eyes still shone  
with inner fire. "I have another question for you."

Ranma was getting tired of this. Shampoo could ask him all  
the questions about honor she wanted, it was not going to  
change the fact that he had to commit seppuku tomorrow.

Shampoo turned the tanto so that the blade was facing her.  
"Ranma, if you die tomorrow, I will too." Ranma's eyes  
widened in shock. "Now, is it honorable to kill me as  
well?"

"No, you won't do it!" Ranma leaped to his feet, desperate  
now, this just couldn't be happening.

"What, you no remember that it *you* who save Shampoo from  
killing self before? Shampoo ready to do it again if Ranma  
give up on his life." Shampoo's shoulders finally slumped,  
emotion pouring out of her. "Ranma mean everything to me.  
I... I got you into this, and if my actions cause you  
death, then they will cause mine as well. Is that not the  
`honorable' way?"

Ranma tried to find something, anything to say, but his  
mind was completely locked up at the horror of what was  
unfolding. Some small, detached part of his mind admired  
the trap Shampoo had lain for him, forcing him to choose  
the death of an innocent or the death of his honor, and  
everything he held dear.

He was saved from having to answer though as a new voice  
spoke up.

"I too, pledge that if you die tomorrow, I will follow  
you, Ranchan." said a very disheveled Ukyo, as she stepped  
from her hiding place among the bushes. Both Ranma and  
Shampoo just stared at her in shock, not knowing how to  
react.

Ukyo, whose face was red and puffy from crying, collapsed  
to her knees in front of Ranma. "Please Ranma..." she was  
crying again, "Please, I was so wrong, I'm so sorry for  
what I did... please let me make it up to you! If you  
don't live to let me make it up to you through life, then  
I'll have no choice but to make it up to you by committing  
seppuku as well! Please Ranchan... I can't live knowing  
that I let you die after I betraying you! Please Ranchan,  
please..." her voice was high and nearly hysterical, but  
the look in her eyes was one of utter desperation.

Shampoo seemed to have regained a little of her composure  
at the entrance of her long time rival. Looking back at  
the distraught Ranma, she walked over and helped Ukyo back  
to her feet. "Ranma, you don't have to make your decision  
now. We will wait for you at the canal, If you're not  
there by two hours after sunrise, we'll know what your  
decision was." And with that she turned her back on Ranma,  
dragging Ukyo behind her off into the park.

Ranma just sat on the bench, his mind an absolute mess. He  
just couldn't think, this couldn't be happening... All the  
events of the last few days seemed so surreal, like a  
weird dream or nightmare. Picking himself up, he slowly  
walked back home.

***

Ukyo tried to get a hold of her emotions as she felt  
herself dragged off away from the park, away from her  
Ranchan. Snarling at the girl trying to separate her and  
her love, she wrenched her arm out of Shampoo's grasp and  
leapt back, battle spatula at ready.

How dare this girl try to take Ranchan away from her  
again, Ukyo thought, We never did get a chance to finish  
our fight...

Shampoo, seeing the desire for battle light in Ukyo's  
eyes, hissed at her. "Not here. Follow me!" and with that  
she sprung into the air, leaping away at a phenomenal  
rate. Ukyo had no choice but to pursue. As the girls raced  
through the night, Ukyo felt her anger fading, realizing  
that Shampoo had something besides fighting on her mind.

Shampoo finally came to a stop and Ukyo stood across from  
her, Ukyo's battle spatula held at ready, the moon  
silhouetting the two girls where they stood next to the  
canal.

"Did you mean it, Ukyo? Would you die for Ranma?" asked  
Shampoo.

Ukyo slowly nodded. "I... I know that he doesn't love me,  
but... but I just can't help it. I love him Shampoo, and I  
can't leave him. I tried, I really did, to move on, pick  
up my life and try again. I was all set to move back to my  
family in Kyoto, but I just couldn't stand that thought  
that bad blood still existed between Ranma and me. Its  
true that I wasn't planing on making that vow, I thought  
that if I could just find Ranchan and talk to him, get him  
to forgive me... I thought maybe then I'd be able to talk  
him out of this seppuku thing. Before I could get to him  
though, I saw you sprint off into the night with him. Once  
I caught up to you two, and heard what you said... It just  
seemed to make sense. Ranma would never be persuaded not  
to go through with it..." Ukyo looked down, lowering her  
spatula. "I never knew just how important honor was to  
him."

"So, when you heard the final part of my plan, you just  
decided it was the only way to save him?" Ukyo nodded, and  
Shampoo sighed. "I hope you know what you are getting  
yourself into... will you go through with it... if he  
does?"

Ukyo looked up sharply, thinking maybe she had misjudged  
Shampoo again if she still thought there was any danger of  
Ranma going through with it when the their lives were at  
stake as well... However, Shampoo kept her face an  
unreadable mask, and Ukyo finally had to look deep into  
herself to find the answer... Would she really give up her  
life for Ranma? Did she love him that much?

For the first time she thought about actually doing it,  
taking a tanto and cutting deep into herself, feeling the  
blade slicing around in her insides... Ukyo couldn't  
suppress a shudder. Shampoo saw it too.

"Ukyo... it doesn't matter. Ranma won't do it... and I am  
grateful for your support in this. He might have been able  
to rationalize my death, since it was I who sent him back  
to his mother, or he might just think I might not go  
through with it... but since we both swore, I don't think  
he'll even dare take that chance."

Ukyo slowly nodded, still trying to come to grips with the  
fact that she couldn't actually conceive of going through  
with it. Looking at Shampoo though, she could see that the  
ex-amazon had meant every word of what she'd said to  
Ranma. If he died, so would she.

Shampoo gave her a small smile. "Ukyo... We've never  
gotten along. But... after this, Ranma no going to be  
happy with us. Me especially. We forced him to give up his  
honor, put him in a position he could do nothing about. If  
there is one thing Ranma hate, it being forced into  
anything..."

Ukyo hadn't realized that, but she could see Shampoo was  
right. Even though they were saving his life, he was not  
going to be happy about it.

"Ranma is going to need all the friends he has... and we  
no can stay here any longer... Would... Would you come  
with us, Ukyo?"

Ukyo's jaw dropped, and Shampoo just gave her a small  
smile. The ex-amazon probably had planned this out from  
the beginning, she thought. Ukyo just couldn't believe,  
though, that Shampoo was not only willing to travel with  
her, but was willing to share what would have been time  
with just her and Ranma!

Such generosity Ukyo had just never seen from the Chinese  
girl before. As she looked over Shampoo in the darkness,  
she could see that the girl was much changed. No longer  
were there hard lines of pride etched into her face, but  
now those lines had been replaced with lines of worry, and  
sorrow. Shampoo was still gorgeous, but now she seemed to  
have a more mature beauty, as though the innocence of  
younger life had left her. Ukyo found the changes in  
her both fascinating and scary, for Shampoo to have aged  
so fast, it just didn't seem possible. Throughout her time  
in Nerima, Shampoo had been the great constant, always  
chasing after Ranma, never admitting defeat, always bubbly  
and full of enough energy and good looks to make every  
other girl envious. Now, not only did she still have her  
good looks, but the intelligence and wisdom that  
only seemed to come from intense pain.

Finally closing her mouth, she nodded. It didn't matter if  
Ranma didn't love her, and never had. It didn't matter  
that now she'd have to share Ranma with Shampoo, all that  
mattered was that she would be there for Ranchan, and  
would be a part of his life. She felt like something in  
her was dying though... maybe it was her own innocence,  
gone with the knowledge that her carefree days of fighting  
in the streets of Nerima were at an end, and that they had  
ended not in the joy and happiness she had always  
envisioned, but with such pain and sorrow that it made the  
seppuku Ranma even now contemplated not look so bad.

At last she raised her gaze to meet Shampoo's again,  
marveling at the Chinese girl's spirit, and realized that  
while her carefree days were over, nothing had been  
decided yet. She would still be with Ranchan, even if not  
in the way she had always expected, and that there were  
new adventures waiting just around the corner.

Life was going to be anything but boring.

***

As the sky began to lighten in the east, Ranma slowly got  
to his feet. He hadn't slept at all that night, but then  
no one could blame him for that. He had tried to think all  
night about what he was going to do, and his choice seemed  
obvious, but could he do it? Could he really just throw  
away his honor? But then, if he didn't, Shampoo and Ukyo  
would die, and he couldn't allow that, no matter what...  
But then, what if they were just bluffing, what if they  
had never intended to go through with it? He knew they  
were both just trying to save his life, but if his life  
was already over, would they actually go through with  
ending their own even though they'd already lost?

Ranma just didn't know. He continued to mull it over as he  
stepped into the bath. Somehow, he didn't think Ukyo  
would, she just didn't seem the type. She would be deeply  
hurt by his death, but surely she was level headed enough  
not to kill herself over it. But Shampoo... she had been  
ready to do it before, and he had seen the look of intense  
determination on her face, she probably would.

Standing up again and beginning to dress in the  
traditional garb, he wondered if it really mattered. He  
was just upholding his honor, if Shampoo felt the need to  
redeem her own, what concern of his was that? Maybe the  
gods would be lenient and he'd be able to meet her  
on the other side...

Slowly, stately, he stepped out into the backyard, making  
his way over to the place in the rear of the garden where  
his mother waited for him. Nodoka also looked like she  
hadn't slept at all last night, her eyes were very sad as  
she saw him walk toward her, but also proud that he would  
not let his family be dishonored. On the ground in front  
of her lay the tanto, the first rays of sun hitting it  
and making it shine with a wicked brilliance.

Slowly, as if savoring every second of life, Ranma knelt  
in front of his mother, a single tear cascading down his  
cheek. Slowly he picked up the blade, pressing it against  
his abdomen.

There was nothing to say, no pleading for forgiveness. If  
he had, it only would have disgraced him more. As he held  
the blade against his stomach, his mother just behind him  
raising the honor blade of the Saotome clan above her head  
for the killing strike, the world seemed to come to a  
stop. No birds chirped, no wind ruffled the air, it was as  
if the world was holding its breath, waiting for Ranma to  
go through with it, with just a simple push he knew that  
the ultra-sharp blade would bite deep into him...

Yet as the world held its breath, Ranma felt something  
stopping him, though every part of his being seemed to  
scream at him to do it, to get it over with, something  
nagged at him, something he'd always ignored, something of  
infinite value to him... his heart. Suddenly it was like  
something burst inside him, and he began trembling all  
over, realizing how close he was to death, and how  
much he wanted to live, how nothing, not honor, not the  
mother he had never known, nothing could change the fact  
that no matter how much pain it would bring, Ranma wanted  
to live.

With a cry, he threw the blade from him, feeling both  
exaltation that he was going to live and horror that he  
had betrayed his family warring within him, threatening to  
rip him apart. However, a sound invaded his inner turmoil,  
a sound that seemed to capture all his attention and focus  
it to a sharp, painful point that made all other thoughts  
of honor and betrayal flee his mind. It was the gentle  
swish of a sword descending.

Gathering every ounce of speed that years and years of the  
most rigorous martial arts training had given him, Ranma  
threw himself to the side, feeling burning pain rip  
through his shoulder as the blade struck home, missing  
severing his head by inches.

Screaming in agony, Ranma rolled to the side, clutching  
his left arm as blood rolled down his side. Shakily  
getting to his feet, he faced his mother, her sword  
covered with his blood, as she prepared to strike again,  
her face twisted into one of rage.

Leaping back out of her range, Ranma tried to hold onto  
consciousness and calm down his mother at the same time.  
"Mom, please..."

Nodoka would hear none of it. "Never! You are not my son!  
My son would never have dishonored his family! My son is a  
man amongst men! He holds honor above everything!" and  
with that she charged him yet again, and he barely managed  
to dodge her lightning fast strike.

Landing on the roof of the house, he looked back at her  
sadly. "I'm sorry mom... I love you." and then he was  
gone.

Nodoka collapsed amid her garden, the blood from her sword  
slowly dripping on the dry earth. Tears cascaded down her  
face and dropped to mix with the small red pool.

***

Ukyo stared at the sun as it slowly ascended higher in the  
sky, feeling panic welling within her. Shampoo sat cross-  
legged next to her, the tanto resting on the ground before  
her.

Anxiously Ukyo began pacing. Almost two hours had passed  
since sunrise, and still no sign of Ranchan... "Ergh!" she  
growled, barely able to contain her frustration. "I should  
have been there!" she said, talking more to herself than  
to Shampoo. "I mean, what if something's gone wrong? If  
I'd been there, I could have saved him at the last  
moment..."

Shampoo continued to look straight ahead at the rising  
sun. "There would have been nothing you could have done,  
had you been there. Ranma must make own decision."

"But... but where could he be? He knows where we are! He  
should have been her by now!" Ukyo was starting to get  
really scared... could Ranchan really have killed himself?  
Were they wrong about him?

Shampoo finally gave a deep sigh. "It's time Ukyo, He...  
he not coming."

Ukyo felt the implications of Shampoo's words sink in.  
"No! Nooooo... this can't be happening!"

Shampoo gave Ukyo a scathing glance. "Get grip, Ukyo. I...  
You no have to... but, would you... be Shampoo second?"

Ukyo looked back at Shampoo, shocked that she was even  
considering actually going through with this. "What! No!  
Shampoo, not you too!" tears began to well in Ukyo's eyes.  
"Please... please don't leave me all alone!"

"I... I no want to die... " Shampoo said, tears in her own  
eyes. "But Ranma..."

Ukyo sank down on her knees in front of Shampoo, grabbing  
her by the shoulders and shaking the Chinese girl back and  
forth. "No Shampoo! I need you! Your the only one who  
hasn't turned away from me! Please... please, stay with  
me!"

Shampoo was gripped with indecision, hearing the  
okonomiaki chef's heart-felt plea. She and Ukyo had never  
been anything resembling close, but there always had been  
a sense of camaraderie between them, as they were always  
the put-out fiancees. She had been willing to follow Ranma  
in to the great unknown, but now... She had wanted Ranma  
to stay and be with her, would she now make his mistake  
and leave Ukyo alone?

Shampoo realized she'd already answered her own question.  
Her heart had never felt lower, knowing that Ranma had  
been stupid enough not to accept the out she had given  
him, and now she was going to make the same mistake...  
suicide just wouldn't fix anything.

"Shampoo! Wait... don't..."

Both girls looked up, startled, to see Ranma slumped  
against the canal's fence, his face pale and blood soaking  
one of his shoulders. Both girl turned to him  
simultaneously, feeling joy fill their hearts. Both leapt  
to their feet in unison and ran to the injured Ranma.

Ranma was in bad shape, both the girls saw as the rushed  
up to him, he had lost a lot of blood. "Come on Shampoo,  
we've got to get him to a hospital!" Shampoo nodded, and  
without giving Ranma a chance to say a word, they had him  
scooped up and were racing along the roof tops.

***

Shampoo and Ukyo sat uneasily in the waiting room, waiting  
to hear news of Ranma. Shampoo was a pretty good nurse and  
had judged the injury not too severe, though he had lost a  
lot of blood and would be spending a couple of days  
recovering. Ukyo was fidgeting nervously, occasionally  
shooting glances Shampoo's way.

Shampoo didn't know what to make of Ukyo at the moment. If  
it hadn't been for her, she wouldn't have waited long  
enough for Ranma to get there... She shuddered at the  
thought that she might have killed herself, only to have  
Ranma stumble up to her a few minutes later, and then  
being too weak to get himself to the hospital. More than  
ever, she was glad that she'd decided to bring Ukyo along,  
Initially she'd invited the cook just so that Ranma  
would have an extra shoulder to lean on, but now she had a  
feeling she might be needing that extra shoulder as well.

Still, Shampoo had a feeling she was missing something  
about Ukyo, the way she had been acting... Shampoo just  
couldn't pin it down. Ranma was alive, that was all that  
mattered. Shampoo felt relief flood her at that thought.  
She had gambled and won, Ranma would live... still she  
couldn't help but think that there would be serious  
repercussions from what she had done. She had forced him  
into a position where he didn't have a decision, and he  
always hated that. Not only that, but she had forced him  
to give up his honor, the very essence of who he defined  
himself as. Still, as much as she was dreading his  
reaction to her meddling, she couldn't help but feel a  
giddy joy at the knowledge that Ranma was alive... the  
world just seemed a bit more beautiful today because of  
it. Even if he shunned her after this, he would be  
alive...

The nurse finally came out to the waiting room, announcing  
to the two anxious girls that they could go in and see  
Ranma now. As they entered, the doctor explained to them  
that Ranma had taken a fairly serious cut, but was okay  
after a few stitches, though he warned that Ranma's left  
arm would be a bit sore for the next couple of days. Also,  
Ranma had lost a lot of blood, so he'd have to stay in  
the hospital overnight.

Finally the doctor left them alone with Ranma, who was  
sitting up in the hospital bed. Ukyo immediately ran over  
and threw her arms around him, crying in relief that Ranma  
would be okay. Ranma smiled sheepishly, patting her  
shoulder and generally trying to console her. Shampoo,  
however, hung back. She would get her chance with Ranma,  
she knew, but for now she was more than content to put off  
that confrontation for a few more minutes.

Ukyo finally looked up at Ranma, tears of joy in her eyes.  
"Ranchan... I'm so glad you're okay! Oh Ranchan, please  
forgive me, this is all my fault... If I hadn't tricked  
Akane like that, none of this would have happened!"

Ranma's brow furrowed a bit at the reminder of what Ukyo  
had done to Akane, but he couldn't stay angry with her.  
"Its all right Ucchan... You were only doing what you  
thought was right."

Shampoo was relieved that he seemed to be in a forgive and  
forget mood. Stepping forward cheerfully she started to  
call out to him. "Ranma..." but as soon as she said his  
name his whole demeanor changed as he shot her a dark  
look, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "Ranma..."  
this time a note of pleading entered her voice, as  
she saw that her fears had been correct, Ranma was just  
not going to let what she did blow over.

Ranma heard Shampoo call out to him cheerfully, and he  
looked up at her coldly. He couldn't believe how neatly  
she'd trapped him, manipulated him... It left him feeling  
cold. How could she? he thought... Deep down he knew that  
she had only been trying to save his life, but he wasn't  
sure he should be grateful for that. She had taken away  
his family and left a deep scar on his honor he was not  
sure he could ever live down. However as he heard her call  
out to him a second time, this time pain and fear of his  
rejection plain in her voice, relief flooded into him.  
Seeing her again brought back thoughts he thought he would  
never get a chance to expound upon. Now he had a future to  
look forward to, and as deep as the scar in his honor was,  
he had life to look forward to. Still, he was not ready to  
forgive her just yet. Putting more steal in his voice than  
he felt, he said "Shampoo... I know why you did what you  
did, but that doesn't excuse it. You manipulated me and  
forced me into a situation that forced me to scar my honor  
and hurt my mother... how can I forgive that?"

Shampoo turned her eyes to the floor, trying to hold back  
tears. Even Ranma's relatively gentle rebuke hurt far  
worse than she'd expected. Still, she knew it was nothing  
less than she deserved.

Ranma watched her turn inward, as if trying to hide from  
his rebuke in plain sight. Finally though, he gave in, not  
wanting to cause her undo pain. "Yet, you did save my  
life... and I'm... grateful." he said with a smile.

Shampoo glanced up sharply, hoping she'd heard correctly.

"So what do I do with you, Shampoo? You saved my life, yet  
you hurt me too... I suppose I have no choice but just to  
call us even."

Shampoo's smile at that could have lit up the room, in a  
flash she leapt over on to the bed, giving Ranma a fierce  
hug of her own, which Ranma resisted... but not too much.

Finally letting go, she looked into his eyes, "Ranma, you  
really mean it? You... you forgive Shampoo?"

Ranma nodded. Shampoo seemed about to express her feelings  
about that in a more intimate way, but Ranma gently pushed  
her back. "I'm still not happy with you though. And... and  
I don't know what I'm going to do. Where are we going to  
go now?"

Ukyo had released Ranma and stood off to one side as she  
watched the interaction between the two, but instead of  
feeling hostility toward Shampoo when she leaped onto  
Ranma, Ukyo only had a pensive look on her face...  
However, as Ranma began asking about what came next, she  
rejoined the conversation. "Well Ranchan, Shampoo and I  
thought that if you didn't... you know... we could all  
maybe... travel together? Maybe start a restaurant  
somewhere or something."

Ranma thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "I  
suppose. You two really agreed to travel together?" both  
of them gave him sheepish grins.

"Actually, it was Shampoo's idea..." said Ukyo.

Ranma actually breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I am glad  
to hear that you two are getting along... I had hoped...  
ah well, nevermind."

Ranma looked out the window, his smile fading. "We have to  
leave this place though... there are too many memories  
here."

Both Shampoo and Ukyo nodded in agreement, all of them  
thinking over the events of the past couple weeks, and how  
drastically their lives had changed. Ranma looked back at  
the two girls, his fiancee's, his friends... They'd all  
gone through so much, could they really just move on with  
their lives?

Ranma hoped so, for all their sakes. For the first time,  
he began to hope that maybe the future might be better  
than now, and he was looking forward to it. It still hurt  
that his mother had turned on him, and had renounced him,  
the pain of that memory would be felt in his shoulder for  
a long time to come, and he'd always carry the scar, but  
in a way, being renounced by his mother was remarkably  
liberating. For the first time in his life, Ranma didn't  
feel like there was anything holding him down, no  
commitments he had to follow, no path decided on by  
someone else. At last, he could make his own place in the  
world.

-

Epilogue:

Mousse washed the tables of the Nekohanten, on last time.  
The old hag had finally sold the place, and tomorrow they  
two of them were heading back to China. Mousse cursed  
under his breath, in a truly foul mood. Not only would he  
be returning without his Shampoo but he'd be ridiculed  
even more for losing to Ranma and getting cursed.

He hated it when they all laughed at him. It wasn't his  
fault he couldn't see, and there was nothing he could do  
about it. He'd studied martial arts, hoping that they  
would all be forced to quite their snickering when they  
realized he was the best in the tribe, but Shampoo had  
always beat him, so his quest had become to beat  
Shampoo, and with the added benefit of being able to marry  
her afterward. Then no one would be able to laugh at him  
anymore.

But no, just when he'd finally won, when he'd finally  
proven he was better than Shampoo, that he was the best of  
all the amazons his generation, that damn Saotome had come  
in and not only stolen his bride from him, but turned her  
against the amazon laws of her birth!

Anger swelled within Mousse, somehow, some way, he'd find  
away to get back at Ranma... Ranma would never live to  
laugh at him again.

***

Nabiki thanked her informant at the hospital, even going  
so far as to give her a 10% increase on her normal price  
for this valuable piece of info.

As she hung the phone up, however, she leaned back against  
the wall, trying to figure out just what the information  
she'd gained about Ranma and his two fiancees meant.  
Nabiki had the distinct feeling that she was missing some  
big pieces of this puzzle, and she hated that.

Somehow, she was going to find out the truth...

***

Kodachi listened to the report made by her ninja spy,  
hearing how close her Ranma-sama had come to losing his  
life. That had cinched it, Ranma needed her to step in and  
take control of his life, after all, he didn't seem to be  
able to take care of himself...

But how? Kodachi knew that Ranma was much better than her  
at straight out fighting... but there had to be a weakness  
in him somewhere. Dismissing her servant, she bounded off  
to her greenhouse. This would call for something truly  
special...

-

fin

Author's note:

Okay, so ends the second installment of "Purple Haired  
Destiny", and I'd just like to say thanks to all the  
people who replied to the first part and made me feel like  
people actually liked my writing. Now, a few notes on this  
chapter:

Well, as promised, Ukyo is mostly redeemed in this chapter  
for her actions in Chapter 1. I was actually pleasantly  
surprised that I didn't get flamed off my ass for that in  
the last chapter, but I hope all you Ukyo fans will agree  
that, while maybe she wasn't the driving force behind this  
one, she got some pretty good scenes... and she'll  
definitely be playing a big role in the next one.

Let see... About Shampoo's speech. In the last chapter it  
was established that Shampoo went to school for a month  
and her Japanese improved dramatically from it, but she  
still has a tendency to slip back to her old speech  
patterns when stressed. After all, she did only go back to  
school for a month.

And about Nodoka... I'm sure many people are going to jump  
on me for how harshly I portrayed her, and I'm sorry for  
that. I've read an awful lot of fics where Nodoka is  
treated very kindly, and I wanted to show her in a bit  
more harsh of light. The way I see it, any woman who is so  
stuck on tradition that she would exact such a vow and  
then allow her husband to leave for ten years with her son  
is probably too entrenched in tradition to begin with.  
Besides, I've never read a fic where she actually did  
force Ranma to commit seppuku. Oh, and in case you missed  
it, even though this is basically manga continuity, I left  
out a couple parts, like the fact that there is no Akari  
in this continuity, and Nodoka doesn't know yet.

The next chapter in the series is going to be called  
"Three hearts on the road" so you can guess what its going  
to be about, and in it I'm going to try to wrap up the  
majority of the relationships I haven't dealt directly  
with yet (and maybe a few that I have.) there's a  
possibility that it'll be the last chapter, but somehow I  
doubt it ;)

Thanks for reading it! C&amp;C is always welcome, I hope you  
enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!

Special thanks to Wade Tritschler for his suggestions and  
thoughts on Shampoo. If any of you are looking for some  
really good arguments for why Shampoo is his and my  
favorite character, check Wade's Shampoo page at :  
. /~ and  
for reasons why Shampoo and Mousse are just WRONG for each  
other, check his Anti-Shampoo+Mousse Page:

Thanks for reading!

Ryan Anderson  
andersor .edu  
.edu/~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  
Purple-haired Destiny  
By Ryan Anderson  
Part 3: Of Misguided Quests and Misguided Souls

Standard Takahashi Disclaimer: I don't own any of these  
characters, I'm just a poor otaku/college student! Please  
don't sue me! I don't have any money!

What has gone before:  
A heck-of-a-lot! Too much for me to synopsize here, If  
you want the previous two chapters, email me at  
andersor .edu, check the RAAC archives, or my  
fanfic webpage at  
.edu/~

The world was a haze of pain as Ranma staggered down the  
street in the early-morning light. Slumping up against a  
wall for what seemed to be the millionth time, he  
spared a moments look at the sun, seeing that far more  
time had passed than he had thought, and at this rate  
he'd never make it.

With a tired gasp Ranma once more forced his feet to  
move, plodding down the street toward the canal. People  
were starting to make their presence felt, kids walking  
to school, women washing the walks, the sounds of life  
starting to fill the air. Ranma heard none of it,  
however, as he spent all his will power keeping one foot  
placed in front of the other, and everyone else seemed  
to pay just as little attention to him. No one seemed  
willing to meet his gaze, no one noticed the blood  
dripping in a long trail behind him...

All ignored him, save one. From a mailbox on the street  
opposite the staggering martial artist, a pair of eyes  
peered out at Ranma, watching his slow progress.

"Ranma..." the mailbox whispered. "You stole my Ukyo-  
sama from me, and once you lead me to her, you're mine."

Ranma didn't notice, though, as he was too busy  
concentrating on staying upright. As the world began to  
lose its focus, the small part of Ranma's mind that  
wasn't focused on walking began to wander...

He could feel it, he wasn't going to make it in time. He  
rounded the last corner, staggering toward the canal,  
before him he could see the slowly expanding pool of red.  
The thick, viscous fluid seemed almost black as it  
reflected the sky in startling clarity, yet the  
reflection seemed twisted... hideous in the red-black  
mirror. Ranma's tired gaze slowly traced the winding pool  
back to its source, the slumped body in the middle... her  
purple hair coated and stained red as she lay face down  
in the puddle.

Dimly Ranma walked over, slumping down beside her, and  
cradled her head in his lap. Tears, his enemy for so  
long, ran unchecked down his cheeks as he stared into  
those horrible, lifeless eyes. Eyes which were once so  
full of life, so full of love...

Slowly Ranma felt his own consciousness going, his blood  
mingling with Shampoo's. What had he done? How could he  
have ever thought to go through with the seppuku? If he  
had just been decisive, he could have made it here with  
time to spare, and now Shampoo was dead, and it was all  
his fault... all his fault...

His last thoughts as his consciousness faded was that  
now he would never know what he felt for her, and once  
more the choice had been taken from him. Maybe, if the  
Kami were merciful, he would meet her again in the next  
life...

A scream cut through his nightmare visions, and slowly  
Ranma blinked, looking around, barely able to recognize  
his surroundings through the haze of pain and the  
darkness which threatened to overwhelm him. There, just  
up ahead, was the canal! He had made it! Was he too  
late? If he could just get closer...

Ranma staggered a few more steps, reaching the fence  
next to the canal, vaguely able to make out two shapes on  
the bank. The voices continued, and he forced himself to  
pay attention.

"What! No! Shampoo, not you too!" There was a short  
pause, "Please... please don't leave me all alone!"

Ranma felt relief flooding him. Ukyo... dear sweet  
wonderful Ucchan! She wouldn't let Shampoo kill herself!  
Ranma was still going to be in time!

"Shampoo! Wait... Don't..." Ranma managed to yell,  
summoning the last of his strength. As the world began  
to fall away around him, he held onto his vision as  
long as he could, feeling the darkness trying to over  
take it. However, it was a sight he didn't want to  
lose... ever. One of the most beautiful sight he thought  
he had ever seen, Ukyo and Shampoo's eyes filled with  
such swift and breathtaking joy at seeing him alive as  
they turned and ran towards him...

Ranma slowly felt consciousness return to him, and along  
with it the pain and aches that always accompanied  
awaking in the hospital. He was certain he was, indeed,  
in a hospital, he could hear the steady beeping of  
machines somewhere in the background, and the smell of  
the overly-sterile environment was unmistakable.

Ascertaining where he was and that his physical  
condition wasn't nearly as bad as many of the times he  
had ended up here, his next order of business was to  
figure out how he had gotten here. He was pretty certain  
due to the level of activity outside of his room that if  
he so much as blinked someone would come in and explain  
all of what had happened to him, but just at the moment he  
didn't feel like hearing anyone else's explanation.  
Silently he let his mind drift back over the events of the  
past days, trying to figure out which one had ended him up  
here.

It didn't take much to remember. The burning pain of the  
sword blow, the long, torturous walk to save Shampoo...  
all of it came rushing back with frightening clarity.  
Stifling a groan, Ranma began piecing together what must  
have happened after he collapsed, figuring Shampoo and  
Ukyo must have hauled him here post-haste.

Ranma smiled inwardly, still feigning unconsciousness.  
For all Ukyo's screw ups, she certainly came through  
when she was most needed. If Ucchan hadn't been with  
Shampoo, not only would Shampoo most likely be dead, but  
he would be as well... There would have been no way he  
could have made it to the hospital on his own.

Ucchan... Ucchan... What to do about her? On one hand  
she had betrayed him... betrayed him in the worst  
possible way, and was to blame for setting this whole  
chain of events in motion... but on the other hand, she  
had saved his life, Shampoo's life, and she did seem  
genuinely sorry for her mistakes. Mistakes... as if  
that's all that she had made. No, Ukyo had been his best  
friend, and had used that closeness to betray him, drive  
Akane away...

Argh, Ranma grumbled to himself. This was getting him  
nowhere. His world was just a different place now, in  
the last few weeks everything that had been a constant  
in his life had been turned on its ear... even his  
father was nowhere to be found. Well, it was too late  
now, he had gone beyond the point of no return and  
betrayed his family honor, he could never go back to  
either his family or the Tendos now.

With that knowledge came a certain amount of peace. The  
peace of acceptance. Throughout his long life on the  
road, there was one trait Ranma had learned better than  
any other - how to move on. Throughout his early years,  
he and his father had stopped at one place after another,  
settling down just long enough for Ranma to start to make  
friends with the local children, then whoosh! Off they  
went again. Ranma had hated it every time, but by the  
fifth time he and his father had uprooted, the pain of  
leaving had lessened significantly. It seemed just a fact  
of life back then, that friendships were temporary, and  
that no matter how much he wanted to stay, the end always  
came.

The pain had returned now, though. He had really thought  
that at last he had found a place that he would never  
have to leave... but he should have known better.  
However, as much as it hurt, Ranma knew the feeling  
would pass, it always had on the road. All that mattered  
now was consolidating what he had. Back on the training  
trip, he had had three things, himself, his martial  
arts, and his father. Now, he was at least a bit ahead  
of that... If he chose, he could not only have himself,  
his martial arts, but his best friend Ucchan as well...  
and Shampoo.

Suddenly anger welled up within him, threatening to  
break his calm, unconscious demeanor. Shampoo... How  
could she have done that to him? Shampoo, who'd he  
finally started trusting and considering a friend, had  
betrayed him, forcing him just like everyone else always  
had, not letting him make the choice for himself. She  
had known damn well that he wouldn't let her die if  
there was anything in his power that he could do to stop  
it! And she had ruthlessly used the knowledge she had  
gained of his honor to force him to live.

Force him to live... as if that was a bad thing. As much  
as he hated being forced to do anything, he had to admit  
there was a pretty good chance that without Shampoo's  
forcing of the issue, he might have actually gone through  
with it. That thought sent a shudder through him, as he  
remembered just how close to death he had come. He could  
still feel the cold steal of the tanto pressed to his  
flesh...

In a way, Ranma supposed, he really had died. With his  
decision to live, he had given up all that his past life  
had been, essentially killing all that had mattered to  
him.

No, that wasn't quite true. It was more like he had just,  
once more, picked up and moved on... only this time  
instead of leaving a place, he had left the life he had  
known.

Ranma sighed, finally blinking open his eyes. A nurse was  
standing over him and wrapping his shoulder in a fresh  
bandage. Ranma still felt rather weak, but already his  
renowned healing abilities were hard at work, replacing  
the blood he had lost. The nurse, seeing he was awake,  
stepped back and gave him a smile.

"Well, glad to see you awake! With as much blood as you  
lost, I'm surprised you weren't out cold for days! Why in  
the world were you practicing with such a sharp blade?  
Then wandering all over town before your two friends  
brought you in... Honestly! I can never figure out you  
martial artists..."

Ranma smiled weakly at the nurse, glad that even if it  
was a poor excuse Shampoo and Ukyo had concocted, it  
would keep the authorities from poking around. So, he had  
hurt himself in a training accident, huh? Well, the  
excuse made him look incompetent, but then at this point  
he didn't have a lot of pride left to hurt.

The nurse was still babbling on about martial artists she  
had to treat, but finally Ranma stopped her. "Uh, yeah,  
well... Maybe things will improve soon. Anyway, could you  
please tell me if my two 'friends' are still here?"

"Why, yes. As a matter of fact they are. I tried to  
convince them that it could be a whole day before you  
regained consciousness, but they insisted on waiting.  
Shall I show them in?"

Well, thought Ranma, might as well discover what other  
twists fate had in store for him today. He might as well  
face them now. "Uh, yeah, sure."

It took a few minutes after the nurse left for the door  
to open again, a space of time that seemed to stretch on  
forever as Ranma stared out the window, trying to predict  
what would happen next. Or, more to the point, which girl  
would glomp him first. He was betting on Shampoo.

Without warning, the door was practically blown off its  
hinges as a blur of movement came flying through,  
attaching itself to Ranma. Ranma had been incorrect,  
however, as the blur soon resolved itself into the  
recognizable form of Ukyo, who clutched Ranma with a  
desperate strength, sobbing into his chest.

Awkwardly, Ranma tried to console the near-hysterical  
girl, and slowly her sobs began lessening, until finally  
Ukyo raised her tear-soaked eyes to look into his. For  
once, Ranma really looked into Ukyo's eyes, and what he  
saw there startled him. Ranma had always known Ukyo loved  
him, but he wasn't prepared to face the depth of emotion  
he could feel emanating from those deep, dark brown eyes.  
Ranma might have known Ukyo loved him, but deep down he  
had never really believed it was anything other than  
the feelings of their friendship misinterpreted, or a  
childhood crush. Now, however, he couldn't deny the  
truth of Ukyo's feelings... And, for the first time,  
he really noticed (or more felt, as she was pressed  
against him) just _how_ feminine she was. True, she  
didn't have Shampoo's exotic beauty, but hers was more  
wholesome, less sultry.

Ranma swallowed hard. How could he not have noticed Ukyo  
before now?

"Ranchan... I'm so glad you're okay! Oh Ranchan, please  
forgive me, this is all my fault... If I hadn't tricked  
Akane like that, none of this would have happened!"

That snapped Ranma out of his reverie. How could he just  
forgive Ukyo after what she had done to him and Akane? If  
it hadn't been for her, he'd still be living at the  
Tendos, and everything would be exactly the same as it  
had been...

But then, things _weren't_ as they had been anymore, and  
he wasn't stuck in a violent abusive relationship... and  
what's more, if it hadn't been for Ukyo, both he and  
Shampoo probably would have died. Besides, Ucchan, for  
whatever else she was or might be to him, had always been  
his friend... and now that he'd finally found her again,  
he wasn't about to leave her behind. Ukyo had just  
done too much for him, and she _did_ seem very sincere  
about being sorry for what she had done...

"Its all right Ucchan... You were only doing what you  
thought was right." He said. He wasn't really sure if he  
meant it or not though. He _was_ still upset that Ukyo  
would try to do something like what she had done. It  
wasn't so much the aftermath that upset him now though, as  
the fact that Ukyo had done it in the first place.

"Ranma!..." Ranma looked up sharply stopping the bubbly  
amazon with one cold look. Ucchan had just tried to force  
him to choose her, and in the end Ukyo's plan had hinged  
on his final decision (which, obviously, had been  
contrary to what she had hoped) but Shampoo... Shampoo  
had done everything in her power to make sure that he had  
no choice what so ever.

"Ranma..." This time Shampoo's voice was noticeably  
choked with emotion as she read his cold gaze, and Ranma  
felt his heart crack a little. She had forced him into  
a position that cost him his family, his honor... But she  
had given him life.

And life was what he had really wanted. If it hadn't been  
for Shampoo, he might not have had the courage to scar  
his honor so, and live. And in the end, _that_ had been  
what had changed his mind more than anything else, he had  
wanted to live, to see what the future held... And now  
that he was thinking about it, one of those future options  
he had wanted to explore was with Shampoo.

Vaguely, as he saw her there before him, a pleading, hurt  
look in her eyes, memories of his long walk to save her  
came back to his mind. The feelings of loss and  
hopelessness when he thought for sure she was dead because  
of him... But now, seeing her there before him, _alive_...  
perhaps he still had a chance to explore those future  
opportunities.

Still, he wasn't about to let her off the hook just yet.  
"Shampoo... I know why you did what you did, but that  
doesn't excuse it. You manipulated me and forced me into  
a situation that forced me to scar my honor and hurt my  
mother... how can I forgive that?"

Shampoo seemed to shrink back into herself, on the verge  
of tears, and Ranma just about gave an audible sigh of  
frustration. Shampoo didn't usually take what he said so  
harshly (how could she and still feel anything for him?)  
but he supposed that after this emotional roller coaster  
of a day, she was probably more vulnerable than she'd  
been since he pulled her off that cliff and dragged her  
home. Still, he hoped she wouldn't make a habit out of  
it, that trait was too much like Akane, and he'd come to  
appreciate her for the bubbly and fun individual for whom  
she was.

"Yet, you did save my life... and I'm... grateful." He  
said with a hint of a smile. "So what do I do with you,  
Shampoo? You saved my life, yet you hurt me too... I  
suppose I have no choice but just to call us even."

Ranma's eyes finally lost their steely cast as he let a  
bit of his feelings show through. Maybe it was just the  
pain killers they'd given him for the pain of his  
wounds, but the smile Shampoo gave him made him feel  
more than a little light headed, and it seemed to banish  
all the dark thoughts that had brought him to this  
point. For a moment, as he gazed into her eyes and felt  
the dazzling power of her smile, he felt well and truly  
happy, though for the life of him he couldn't figure out  
what it was exactly that he had to be happy about.

In a flash she was at his side, hugging him just as hard  
as Ukyo had, and for the first time he could remember, he  
was actually in a position where he could enjoy the  
warmth of the glomps (both Shampoo's and Ukyo's earlier)  
without having to fear for a concussion. Shampoo felt  
very similar to the way Ukyo felt when pressed against  
him, but he did notice some slight differences. Shampoo  
was all sinew and muscle, not that Ukyo wasn't strong,  
but with Shampoo it seemed like he could feel every  
muscle pressing against him, tightly controlled and  
mastered. With Ukyo the flow of her form had been more  
soft, less... fiery. Ranma found it odd that he had  
never noticed the more than superficial differences  
between the two before.

Thoughts of Ukyo suddenly caused Ranma to remember that  
he and Shampoo were not alone here, and there was a very  
real possibility that the other person in the room was  
about to take Akane's place as the grand concussion  
giver. However, as Ranma's gaze found Ukyo, he was  
surprised to see that she didn't appear angry, or even  
sad. She just had a far away thoughtful look on her  
face.

Ranma turned back to Shampoo just as she raised her eyes  
to meet his, joy and love written all over her face.  
"You really mean it? You... you forgive Shampoo?" Ranma  
gave her a slight nod, and Shampoo looked about ready to  
burst with joy. In fact, she seemed ready to express her  
feelings about that forgiveness in more intimate ways  
and was lowering her head to kiss him when Ranma decided  
that they really needed to take things one thing at a  
time... all of them.

Gently disengaging Shampoo (a skill which he had lots of  
practice at, though he rarely succeeded.) he decided to  
take her down a peg. He wasn't ready to marry her yet,  
and didn't want to lead her on any more. ""I'm still not  
happy with you though. And... and I don't know what I'm  
going to do. Where are we going to go now?" he said. If  
there was one thing Ranma was certain about, it was that  
he wanted to get as far away from Nerima as possible.  
There were just too many painful memories here.

"Well Ranchan, Shampoo and I thought that if you  
didn't... you know... we could all maybe... travel  
together? Maybe start a restaurant somewhere or  
something..."

This time he was ready. There was no way he was going to  
let that slime ball Ranma take Ukyo-sama back after the  
hell he'd put her through! Tsubasa had been disguised as  
a mailbox across the street when Ukyo had kissed Ranma,  
and Tsubasa's heart had shattered upon seeing it... But  
still he had stayed, determined to see Ukyo-sama happy,  
even if it wasn't with him. So, fighting back his tears,  
he had watched the ensuing fight in Ucchan's, and only  
he had seen the crying, hurt Ukyo run from the building.  
Well, after that, he could never forgive Ranma. It was  
bad enough he had conned three women into getting  
engaged to him, but then to spurn the love of Ukyo... It  
was just evil beyond human!

His disguise was perfect too. No one, not even Ukyo, would  
be able to tell that it was *him* inside this pink  
elephant costume. All he had to do now was wait, and  
sooner or later his beautiful Ukyo-sama would come out of  
the hospital, and when she did, he'd make her see how much  
he loved her. He'd glomped her in the past, but this time  
it would be an *extra special* glomp, one that would show  
her beyond any doubt that he was the one for her, not that  
two-timing Ranma.

Akane clutched P-chan tightly to her chest as she  
approached the door, nervous anxiety slowing her progress  
to a crawl. Yes, she knew that her pet pig was actually  
Ryouga, but right now she was beyond caring... If telling  
Nodoka the truth went as badly as telling her father, she  
was going to need the comfort of having P-chan near her...

Thank the Kami that her father didn't know about Ryouga's  
curse... He'd been a complete wreck after Ryouga's  
announcement of their "engagement" and her pregnancy, but  
his shock had quickly turned to frightening anger directed  
at Ryouga when he'd found out how heinous the lie was. He  
kept ranting on and on about how his daughter's honor had  
been sullied. In many ways, she did agree with him, what  
Ryouga had done was completely thoughtless and stupid, but  
it wasn't true, and she had able to head off the rumor  
before it spread, so... what harm had been done, really?  
Ryouga had just been trying to protect her from being  
forced to marry, and even if she didn't approve of his  
methods, they were certainly better than Ranma's answer,  
which was just to beat up anyone who even tried to get  
close to her... In fact, she was rather surprised he  
hadn't beaten Ryouga on the spot for what he had said.

However, Ranma's pummeling wasn't necessary, as her father  
quickly took his place and verbally beat poor Ryouga into  
the ground for "insulting the family honor" or something.  
Ryouga had finally run off, practically in tears, and  
father had told him never to come back, but Akane had soon  
caught up with him again as he got lost in the backyard.  
She was able to explain to him that she didn't view it as  
bad as her father had, and that she still needed him to  
stay, so they had worked out an arrangement where he would  
stay P-chan most of the time until her father's anger  
past.

Now, with all the unpleasantness done at her house, she  
had one more household to confront before the damage was  
corrected from Ryouga's little fib... and she was  
definitely not looking forward to it. She'd managed to  
hold off coming until this afternoon, but now she had no  
choice, she was going to have to face Ranma again.

The house was dark as Akane finally gathered her courage  
and stepped up to the door. "Hmm... maybe they're not  
home, ne, P-chan?"

P-chan responded with a squeal of agreement and pointed  
back the way that they had come, expressing his  
displeasure at being here too. If Akane was worried about  
coming here, Ryouga was down-right scared. While his curse  
might save him from Nodoka's ire, Ranma would see right  
through it, and he wasn't going to be happy to see Ryouga  
again... even if he did give them a chance to explain (and  
Ryouga doubted he would, the bastard), Nodoka was likely  
to try to force the two into marriage once again... and  
though Akane had promised that she would be adamant about  
not marrying Ranma, Ryouga was still worried that her  
resolve would fail her...

"Well, we should ring the bell anyway, just to check."  
Akane said, reaching out and pressing the doorbell. As the  
chimes struck, Akane waited impatiently, tapping her foot  
on the stair. Finally, with sigh of frustration, she  
turned and began to leave.

She had just reached the bottom step, however, when the  
door swung open, revealing a very haggard-looking Nodoka.  
Nodoka's face was pale and gaunt, with large bags under  
her eyes as if she hadn't slept for days, and had been  
crying much of that time. Akane simply stared at her in  
shock, not knowing what to make of the always-immaculate  
matriarch of the Saotome clan.

"A-Akane? Is that you dear? Won't you come in..." Nodoka  
said, her voice cheery despite her appearance.

Akane slowly recovered from the shock of seeing the wasted  
shadow of a woman who stood before her and gave a cautious  
nod before edging past Nodoka and into the house.

The inside of the house was just as dark as it looked from  
the exterior, with all the drapes pulled shut, and the  
lights off. The place looked like some sort of crypt.  
Unconsciously, Akane shivered, holding P-chan a little  
tighter as Nodoka led her to a table in the middle of the  
room, and bid her sit while she went to get tea.

As Nodoka returned from the kitchen, Akane sat as still as  
possible, her hands clasped in front of her trying her  
hardest not to fidget as her nervousness grew. Something  
was very wrong here, and for the life of her she couldn't  
figure out what could possibly have caused such a drastic  
change in Nodoka.

"So, Akane-chan, To what do I owe the pleasure of this  
visit?" Nodoka asked, taking a sip of her tea. Akane was  
unable to meet her gaze as she stared at the floor,  
feeling completely embarrassed about this.

"Uh, well, I was kind of hoping to tell both you and Ranma  
at the same time, to get this over with... where is he?"

Nodoka's cup slammed down on the table with a surprising  
amount of force. Akane's head whipped up, but Nodoka's  
demeanor had not changed, she still seemed completely  
serene and at ease.

"Ranma... is no longer with us. He dishonored this family  
by failing to be manly enough to keep you as a fiancee, so  
he has redeemed his honor with his life."

The way Nodoka said it was so conversational, so out of  
place, that Akane was sure she had heard her wrong. "Wha..  
What?"

"You remember that pact Ranma made to commit seppuku if he  
did not become a 'man amongst men'? Well, if he couldn't  
keep you as his fiancee and make you happy, then obviously  
he wasn't much of a man..."

Ryouga felt numb all over as lay clutched to Akane's  
chest. Ranma, dead? The thought seemed impossible... here,  
after all this time of trying to kill his most hated  
rival, it appeared he had succeeded, but he had certainly  
never intended for it to be like this. He had always  
pictured striking Ranma down in the heat of battle, an  
honorable battle between two men, where only one would  
walk away victorious, to be swept into the lovely Akane's  
arms... Yet, here he was, in the lovely Akane's arms...  
and all he felt was empty.

He hadn't struck down Ranma in any great battle, no, he  
had defeated his foe not with his skill at martial arts,  
but with a simple lie. It was inconceivable to Ryouga...  
great martial artists were suppose to die gloriously in  
battle, not alone and quietly in their own backyard, at  
least not when they were in their prime!

Following Nodoka's announcement and Akane's subsequent  
cries of denial, Nodoka had taken them out back and shown  
them the fresh grave, the broken honor-sword of the  
Saotome clan laying on top of it. "Here lies the last of  
the line of Saotome, who died so that the clan may die  
with honor." Read the inscription on the head stone,  
roughly carved out of the simple granite slab.

Akane had told Nodoka about the lie after that, but the  
elder Saotome hadn't even flinched. She had merely said  
something about Akane still rejecting her son, and that  
honor had been maintained. Akane tried to keep at least  
marginally calm at first, but hearing this last  
denouncement was more than she could bear, and ran from  
the house in tears. Now she was laying on her bed, still  
sobbing and clutching him rather tightly...

Truth be told, Ryouga felt like crying as well. For the  
life of him, he couldn't figure out why... he should be  
happy that Ranma was dead, right? Now he would have Akane  
all to himself, and never have to worry about Ranma ever  
again... but then, he hadn't been the instrument of  
Ranma's demise, so how could he ever feel satisfied,  
having never gotten revenge...

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Simultaneously,  
Akane and P-chan looked up to see the door slide back,  
revealing Nabiki.

"Ah sis, I've got a question..." Nabiki trailed off,  
momentarily stunned by the sight of her sister's tear  
stained face. "Akane? What happened?"

Blearily, Akane rubbed her eyes. "Nabiki..." she sobbed.  
"Ranma's dead! I killed him!"

"NANI?!" Even the ice queen was shocked by this little  
revelation. Taking a moment to compose herself, Nabiki  
stepped back into the room. "Akane, what *are* you talking  
about?"

"Mrs. Saotome! She had Ranma commit seppuku because I  
rejected him! I saw the g-grave and everything!" Akane  
sobbed out.

Nabiki, regaining a bit of her composure, quietly shut the  
door and went to sit next to her distraught younger  
sister. "Akane... listen to me. I happen to know for a  
fact that Ranma *isn't* dead... I don't know why Mrs.  
Saotome would tell you such a thing, but it just isn't  
true."

"Wha... What? Ranma's alive? But... but... I saw the  
grave and everything! Mrs. Saotome broke the honor sword  
over it!"

Nabiki gently shook the nearly-hysterical girl, forcing  
her to focus. "Ranma was in the hospital, its true, but I  
can assure you, he is very much alive! Now stop acting so  
silly."

Ryouga, who was listening to all this from his position in  
Akane's lap, felt like a great weight had been taken from  
his shoulders. Ranma was alive! Ha, he had known it all  
along, martial artists just didn't die that way...

"But... if Ranma's *not* dead... where is he? What's  
happened to him? Why was he in the hospital?" Akane asked,  
drying her tears.

"I don't know, sis, but I intend to find out..."

Ukyo gave a deep sigh as she stared up at the fluffy white  
clouds floating across the sky... Everything was so messed  
up now, what with Ranma wanting to leave Nerima, and  
Shampoo no longer part of the Amazons... yet it seemed  
something had finally changed for good in their lives.  
Never again would things go back to the way they were, and  
she, for one, was actually quite glad of that fact. Never  
again would she have to watch *her* Ranchan go back to  
that violent, abusive girl, never paying attention to  
her...

No, she chided herself, that wasn't right. Ranchan wasn't  
'hers' anymore either... that was something else that had  
changed. Ranchan seemed to carry himself with less  
arrogance now that he was out of the hospital, and there  
was something new in his eyes...

The three of them were walking at a rather leisurely pace  
back towards Ucchan's from the hospital and all of them  
seemed lost in their own thoughts. Ever since they had  
made the decision to leave Nerima once and for all last  
night in the hospital, everyone seemed wrapped up in  
saying their own private good-byes to the place. Both of  
the girls walked very close to Ranma as they trudged  
along, as if unwilling to get to far away from him for  
fear of losing him again.

As they walked by the playground, however, all were so  
lost in thought that they failed to notice the large, pink  
elephant statue standing next to the sidewalk, with kids  
climbing all over it. None of them gave it a second  
thought... that is, until the trunk started snaking around  
Ukyo...

Ukyo's mind was completely focused on figuring out where  
they were going next and trying to figure out her new  
situation in life, and so completely missed the overly-  
obvious pink-elephant-jungle-gym-that-was-Tsubasa until  
it was too late. The first warning she had was when she  
suddenly felt herself lift off the ground...

Shampoo and Ranma both spun around as soon as the scream  
sounded, instantly going into ready positions. However,  
expecting an attack of some sort, both of them just stood  
there with eyes boggled at the scene before them.

Kids stood everywhere, bewildered by the sudden activity  
Of their jungle-gym... Ukyo, the one who had let out  
the scream, was dangling a few inches off the ground,  
securely wrapped in a long pink trunk as the head flipped  
open revealing Tsubasa, who used Ukyo's current state of  
immobilization to fondle her in a *most* in-appropriate  
way...

Ranma finally managed to pry the feminine-looking lecher  
off of Ukyo and restrain him, as Tsubasa tried desperately  
to maintain his hold on Ukyo's leg. Shampoo, On the other  
hand, was desperately trying to hold onto the still-  
wrapped-in-pink-elephant-trunk Ukyo, who even though her  
arms were pinned, was ready to *kill* Tsubasa.

"Let me go Shampoo! Let me go! Just let me get my hands on  
that pervert..." Ukyo screamed, straining against her  
bonds.

Shampoo, however, wouldn't budge. "Ukyo, you listen me.  
He need be punished for that, but if you just hit him  
again, he come back again. Just look at Mousse, he never  
leave Shampoo alone no matter *how* many times I hit him.  
Calm down, then talk to him."

Ukyo looked at Shampoo, fury and betrayal plain on her  
face, but as she gazed into Shampoo's hard eyes, she  
finally sagged. With a nod, Shampoo released her,  
shattering the pink elephant trunk binding her arms with a  
single well-placed blow.

Ranma, by this time, had successfully gotten Tsubasa off  
of Ukyo's leg and out of the pink-elephant, though using a  
lot more painful means than Shampoo's method of calming  
down Ukyo. Holding the cross dresser's arm behind his  
back, Ranma waited to see what would happen next.

Ukyo finally looked up and her eye's locked on Tsubasa.  
For an instant Shampoo thought she was going to try to  
attack him again, and she took a step closer, but with  
visible effort Ukyo forced herself to calm down.

Taking a few steps forward, she slapped Tsubasa, hard,  
right across the face. The smaller man looked back at her,  
being held upright by Ranma as he looked into Ukyo's eyes,  
tears welling in his own. "Ukyo-sama..." he whispered.

"Tsubasa..." What could she say? Ukyo was at a complete  
loss for what to say to the cross-dressing hentai that  
would make him leave her alone... she'd tried to reason  
with him a long time ago, but he hadn't listened then, why  
should he listened to anything she had to say now?

Ukyo looked back toward Shampoo, as if pleading for her to  
just let her beat the stuffing out of him, but Shampoo  
just gave her a stony gaze in reply, there would be no  
taking the easy way out. How the heck was she suppose to  
get rid of Tsubasa? The little twerp had been chasing her  
since junior high, when she had dressed as a boy, and,  
come to think of it, so had he. He had only started cross-  
dressing when she had shown him that picture of her  
"fiancee" Ranma, in girl form. And so, deciding that she  
liked girls, Tsubasa had quickly done his best to make  
himself into one. He'd been the laughing stock of the  
school, showing up dressed like a girl to an all boys  
school and chasing after Ukyo, who at the time almost  
everyone thought was a boy. Oh the ridicule he must have  
had to put up with... Ukyo had to give him credit for  
giving up everything for her... but she just couldn't feel  
anything for him, not even friendship. He'd tried to push  
a relationship on her one-too-many times by glomping her  
and generally being a pervert in more ways than just  
cross-dressing.

Yet how could she get rid of him once and for all? The  
only way to do that would be to some how make herself  
unavailable, and since she wasn't wearing a ring, it would  
be a bit difficult to convince him that she was married...  
not that that would probably stop him. What then? That she  
had some sort of disease? That probably wouldn't work  
either... he'd just want to stay with her and "nurse her  
to health." But how else could she make herself completely  
unavailable to him ever? A memory nagged at the back of  
her mind, back from when she had first met him, when she  
had showed him a picture of her "fiancee" Ranma... who was  
a girl. Not a cross-dresser, not a man-who-looked-like a  
girl, but a real, honest-to-goodness female with all the  
right parts...

Then, Ukyo knew what she had to do. "...You just don't get  
it do you? When I showed you that picture of Ranma's girl  
form back in grade school, did you think you could make me  
like a man just because you looked like a girl? Sorry, but  
I only like *real* women..."

Tsubasa looked on the verge of tears as he shook his head  
back and forth, trying to deny it. Ranma and Shampoo  
just stared at her in mute shock, their eyes practically  
bulging out of their skulls and their jaws hanging half  
way to the ground.

Finally Tsubasa seemed to recover from his shock slightly,  
and he jerked his arm out of Ranma's loose grasp. "What  
about Ranma! I thought you loved him, and he's a guy!"

Ukyo smiled to herself, she'd been ready for this one.  
"Yeah, but hit him with cold water and *poof*! A *real*  
girl, not some cross-dressed freak!"

"I... I... I don't believe it!" Tsubasa yelled, tears  
running unashamedly down his girlish face.

Ukyo felt nervousness well up within her. If she didn't  
find some way to convince him, he'd just come back  
again... it was now or never, but Ranma was still in his  
male form, and left only...

With a swift grab back behind her, Ukyo grasped Shampoo's  
hand and pulled the shocked Chinese girl into an embrace.  
"Fine you want proof? I'll give you proof!" she yelled at  
Tsubasa. And with that she lowered her face down to  
Shampoo's, who was too shocked to do anything about it.  
Pulling Shampoo close to her, she enveloped the Chinese  
girl's soft lips with her own, pressing against them with  
what she hoped and prayed would be interpreted as a deep  
and passionate kiss by Tsubasa. Shampoo's lips were hard  
and unyielding, and Ukyo could feel her entire body  
tensing up beneath her. Forgive me Shampoo... she thought  
to herself, imagining how unbelievably pissed she was  
likely to be... But then something strange started to  
happen... gradually, as the kiss continued, Shampoo seemed  
to sag, the tension flowing out of her as well as her  
resistance to the kiss. She didn't actually kiss back, but  
she seemed to melt into Ukyo's embrace...

Shampoo's weight shifted more heavily to Ukyo's arms  
and she reflexively tightened her grip to keep the Amazon  
from falling to the ground. The close proximity caused  
Ukyo a sort of odd fascination. She because acutely aware  
of the feminine form pressed against her, the whole feel  
of her body, the smell of her perfume and even the taste  
of her lips-

"Ahem... uh, Ucchan? He's, uh... he's gone now..."

Ranma voice seemed to pierce through the haze of her  
thoughts, and suddenly Ukyo became a lot more aware of  
just what she was doing... Opening her eyes she gazed  
into Shampoo's, whose eyes slowly opened, her faced  
flushed. Embarrassingly, it seemed that Ukyo's own heart  
was beating just a bit faster than normal...

Gently Ukyo let go of Shampoo, standing her back on her  
feet, though it seemed like a feather would push her over.  
Then she tuned to Ranma, finding him flushing from head to  
toe. "Ucchan... I.. I... I... I had no idea!"

Suddenly the full implications of what she had just done  
seemed to slam into her, and her own face turned far more  
red than Ranma's. "N-n-no... Wait, you don't understand!"  
she stammered. "I'm not like that! Really! I just...I just  
did that to get rid of Tsubasa!"

Ranma continued to look at her skeptically, but with the  
pleading look in her eyes, he couldn't help but believe  
her. After all, this was the girl who only last night had  
glomped onto his male form, so surely...

Shampoo, who was just standing there blowing in the  
breeze, finally shook herself back to full awareness. Both  
Ukyo and Ranma turned to look at her as her stance firmed  
and she got an angry look in her eye. Stomping up to  
Ukyo, she slapped the okonomiaki chef hard across the  
face.

Ukyo's head snapped around, a bright red hand mark left on  
her cheek. Ukyo held her ground though, and turned back to  
face Shampoo, prepared to defend her actions, but was  
surprised to find Shampoo smiling at her.

"That good plan, pervert-spatula girl, but not do that  
again, okay?"

Ukyo numbly nodded at her, clutching her cheek. There was  
something about the way Shampoo had said that she couldn't  
place... though Shampoo seemed to have shrugged it off,  
her eyes looked... haunted. And that slap had been far too  
hard for her the cheerful demeanor she was showing.

The two men simply stood in the park, staring at each  
other. How long they had been there, no one was really  
sure, but no one was willing to interrupt the subtle  
contest of wills between the two martial artists.

"It is good to see you again, Saotome-kun."

"It's been too long, Tendo-kun."

Slowly smiles broke on to the faces of both men and in an  
instant it seemed all the tension drained out of the air.  
Giving Soun a hearty slap on the back, Genma let out a  
loud guffaw.

"So Saotome-kun, it appears that absence does *not* make  
the heart grow fonder."

"Indeed Tendo-kun, my ingrate of a son has run back to his  
mother!"

"Yes, Saotome-kun, He and his mother came by not long  
ago..."

"Really? Are he and Akane once more engaged? Perhaps going  
back to his mother was not such a bad idea after all..."

"Alas, my own daughters turned against me, and drove Ranma  
away! Not only that, but this Hibiki boy told the  
most horrible lies to them about my little girl! We must  
get them back under one roof and soon, or all will be  
lost!"

"That won't be easy, Tendo-kun, as Nodoka, now that she  
has found her boy again, will be hesitant to let him go."

"hmm... we must think of a way, Saotome-kun! The future of  
the Anything-goes school of martial arts depends on us!"

Shampoo stared up at the ceiling, silently choking back  
her tears. Damn Ukyo anyway, she thought. This was not  
suppose to happen! She'd vowed never to...

They had decided to stay at Ucchan's for the night, before  
figuring out a way to sell Ucchan's and leave on the next  
day. Shampoo had been able to keep herself busy, helping  
Ukyo clean the restaurant and sparing a bit with Ranma,  
but she knew that she'd have to think about the incident  
in the park eventually...

It wasn't like she could be mad at Ukyo, she hadn't known  
any better, she hadn't known about Shampoo's past.  
Shampoo's shame had always been a secret, ever since  
Cologne had caught her and Lo Xin all those years ago...

So why should the kiss be hurting her so? No one knew her  
shame, she should just shrug it off, chalk it up as one  
more weird experience here in Nerima and forget about  
it... but for some reason she could not. She seemed  
morbidly fascinated by it, its intensity and vastly  
different feel from when she kissed Ranma.

Maybe, she thought, it was because Ranma had never kissed  
her back.

Possible, she answered herself, but there was more to it  
than that.

Suddenly there was movement on the other side of the room,  
and Shampoo held her breath, watching as Ukyo slowly,  
stealthily got up from her futon and crept downstairs to  
the restaurant.

Ukyo slumped her head onto the table as she sat at one of  
the booths in the main restaurant and gave a deep sigh.  
Why had she done that? She berated herself. Sure, she  
could rationalize the kiss as necessary to get rid of  
Tsubasa once and for all, but... what had possessed her to  
get so caught up in it? And then there was that slap that  
Shampoo had given her... she'd probably ruined all chance  
at ever having any sort of a friendship with the Chinese  
girl now. She had been surprised that Shampoo hadn't  
left her right then and there.

Still, she kept coming back to questioning her own  
motivations for the kiss. Had she really done it because  
of Tsubasa? Surely if she'd just told him strongly enough  
that she couldn't love him he would have gone away... and  
besides, they were leaving town, so they would probably  
have never seen him again anyway. She didn't love Shampoo,  
of that much she was certain, heck she barely knew the  
girl, and she *did* love Ranchan, so why had she done it?

At that moment a voice sounded in the dark, causing her to  
snap back fully awake. "Ukyo... you want talk about it?"  
It was Shampoo, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Ukyo sighed. Shampoo was probably not her first choice for  
people to talk to about this, but she really did need to  
discuss this with someone... she felt like it was a weight  
pressing down on her. And besides, at least this meant  
Shampoo was still talking to her. Maybe they could hope to  
salvage a friendship yet.

Ukyo gave her a nod and Shampoo pulled into the booth  
across from her. In the dim light, it was difficult to  
make out much of Shampoo's features, but she seemed overly  
pensive compared to her usual bouncing self. Ukyo wanted  
very badly to talk to her, to try to explain what had  
happened, but she found her self unwilling to speak, and  
completely unable to come up with someway to start.

Thankfully, Shampoo broke the silence. "Ukyo, I want you  
to know that I not mad at you for what you did..." Ukyo  
glanced up at her and idly wondered _why_ she wasn't mad,  
when she had every right to be. "... This not first time  
you kiss girl, ne, Ukyo?"

Ukyo smirked a bit, surprised how quick Shampoo was to  
pick up on things like this. The Chinese girl kept  
constantly surprising her with her insight, in some  
things, while seemingly completely dense and oblivious to  
others. "It was kinda obvious, huh?"

Shampoo blushed a little and looked kind of embarrassed.  
"Well, I saw you kiss Ranma that time, and you more  
hesitant with him."

Ukyo stared out the window for a moment, lost in thought.  
How long had it been? She wondered... "You remember what I  
was like when I first arrived here, right sugar?" Shampoo  
nodded. "I was a boy, in every sense, save one small  
missing part..." Ukyo gave herself a self depreciating  
look, even now cringing a little bit at just how feminine  
she looked. Ever since giving her heart to Ranchan, she  
had started to dress like a girl, trying to let herself  
feel like one again... but she'd grown up as a boy, and  
old habits were still hard to break. She found the very  
thought of wearing a girl's school uniform as repulsive as  
Ranma did, and she still found it hard to wear dresses.

"Well, when Ranma discovered my real gender, and called me  
cute, it was a complete shock to my system... at first I  
had no idea what to do about it... that was such a  
confusing time. I mean, all my life I'd been put down by  
my parents, who made it seem a bad thing to ever have been  
born a girl! You just can't imagine..."

"I *hated* being a girl, but then Ranma came along and  
actually seemed to like me more because I was female, and  
I just didn't know what to think. Finally, someone  
accepted me for who I was! It was such a flood of  
emotions... For a while after I came to realize that I was  
attracted to Ranma, I actually thought of myself as gay,  
'cause my image of myself was that of a boy... you just  
couldn't understand. The fact that I was actually a girl  
underneath it all only made it acceptable to everyone  
else... can you imagine that? I was ok with dating girls  
in high school, before I came here, even though I was a  
girl, but the thought of me with a boy had me cringing!"

Ukyo shook her head, unwilling to meet Shampoo's gaze.  
"And yet... I couldn't deny my feelings for him. Once I  
found out about his curse, it was like a great release...  
suddenly, I knew, beyond any doubt, that he was the  
perfect man for me, in that while he could love me as a  
woman, and I he, as a man, he also had a female side, so  
that my "masculine" side would never have a problem with  
him. Silly huh?"

Ukyo could feel tears welling in her eyes as she poured  
her soul out... she hadn't intended to tell Shampoo all  
this, but once she started talking about it, it was like  
she couldn't stop, like the floodgates had been opened.  
For so long she'd kept all this stuff so bottled up, never  
letting herself think about it too much, for fear of what  
others would think of her, but for some reason she wanted,  
no, *needed* to tell Shampoo... Shampoo, the first girl  
she'd kissed since she'd left Kyoto.

Ukyo looked up as she felt a hand cover hers. It was a  
friendly gesture, but one she infinitely appreciated. At  
least Shampoo hadn't reviled her for what she had revealed  
about herself. She wasn't sure she would have been able to  
take that. "Yes," Ukyo continued, "I was rather popular  
with the girls my freshman year of high school in Kyoto,  
before I left that old life behind once I got wind that  
Ranma was here. It was never anything serious, of course,  
as a guy I was expected to go out on dates and have  
girlfriends, though I never let them get too close, or  
become too intimate, unless they find out my shame... my  
womanhood."

"It seemed so damned inconvenient, being female. If I was  
just a boy, I never would have been able to bring shame to  
my family by getting dumped by Ranma at such an early age,  
and I would have been able to be proud of my body, but..."  
Ukyo took a deep breath, trying to get a hold on her  
emotions. "You want to hear something funny? My father was  
actually *proud* when I went out on dates... he used to  
make comments like how "manly" his "son" was... It used to  
make me feel good, so I would do anything to be more  
manly, yet it also made me feel so ashamed of myself,  
whenever I would catch a glimpse of myself in the bath, or  
whenever all my friends went swimming...

Ukyo couldn't take it any more, the tears began slipping  
down her face as she was once more confronted with her old  
pain... she was amazed how deep the wound in her soul  
seemed to go, it had never seemed this bad before, but  
now... she felt so empty inside. Vaguely she felt Shampoo  
slide around to her side of the booth and hug her, just  
holding her as she wept against her shoulder. Ukyo  
couldn't believe she was doing this, breaking down like  
this in front of someone who only a day ago she wouldn't  
have trusted to tell her the time of day! And now, now she  
was crying against her shoulder, pouring her soul out to  
the Chinese girl... what was wrong with her?

Shampoo gently patted the distraught girl on the back,  
waiting for her tears to run themselves out. Amazons were  
always taught that tears showed weakness, but right now it  
was all Shampoo could do to keep from shedding them  
herself.

"But that wasn't all of it!" continued Ukyo, still  
sobbing. "It wasn't just that Ranma was some cute guy who  
made me suddenly remember I was female! No, he had to be  
this really nice guy... I mean, sure, Ranchan's not  
perfect, but he was fun to be around, a good friend, and  
we've been through so much together! I don't care what  
gender he is or isn't anymore... I love him!

Shampoo sighed to herself. It would be so much easier if  
Ukyo's love for Ranma was just some crush... but it seemed  
her feelings for him ran as deep as her own.

Not that her feelings had always been true... At first,  
before she knew of his curse, she had chased after him  
because of the Amazon laws, but her heart hadn't really  
been in it... but then, that was the root of her shame  
after all...

Ukyo finally seemed to quite down, and pulled away from  
Shampoo, startling her out of her reverie. She just hoped  
Ukyo hadn't noticed she'd been playing with her hair...

"Shampoo... Why don't you hate me?"

"huh?" The question was rather out of the blue... "Aiya...  
Why would I hate you?"

"Well, I kissed you, and you know my true gender and all  
that... any other girl would have done worse than just  
slap me for it."

Shampoo felt the heat of a blush slowly creep up on her,  
though she tried to fight it... "uh, er... Shampoo see  
that you trying to get rid of pervert-boy, so uh... was  
willing to help."

Ukyo seemed to ponder this in the darkness for a moment,  
and Shampoo fervently hoped she bought it. Finally Ukyo  
looked back up and met her gaze, smiling at her and  
nodding, accepting that explanation. For a moment though,  
Shampoo caught herself flushing at that smile, the way  
Ukyo's dark hair reflected the soft white moon light, the  
way the shadows highlighted her face... but as soon as  
she realized she was staring, she felt the old anger  
return.

The heat of anger began to rise up in her, directed at  
herself. Staring at another girl like that... her great-  
grandmother's words came back to her, the harsh gleaming  
in her eyes as she swung her staff at her... Lo Xin had  
had hair like Ukyo's... only dark blue instead of  
black. They both looked so much the same in the moonlight  
though...

Shampoo's fist clenched in anger. She was an Amazon  
warrior! How could she dishonor herself and her family so?  
It was impossible, it was wrong, great-grandmother had  
said so...

Suddenly her anger found a new focus. It was all Ukyo's  
fault, she was trying to tempt her, to make her fall into  
that pit of depravity that Lo Xin had tried to throw her  
into! After all, she loved Ranma, big, strong, muscular,  
MALE Ranma... she could picture the beautiful hard lines  
of his lithe form moving so gracefully through a kata, the  
sun causing her beautiful and striking red hair to burn  
with a strange intensity as her shirt stuck to her ample  
chest...

"NO!" The yell tore itself from her as she smashed her  
fist through the table in front of her. She wasn't a  
pervert! Why did these feelings keep assaulting her?

"Shampoo..."

Ukyo's voice seemed to snap her back to reality, and to  
the fact that she was now standing in the middle of the  
room, surrounded by the splinters of a table. Fearfully  
she looked back behind her, finding Ukyo still standing at  
the booth they had been talking in, looking at her with  
wide eyes. It was all too much, suddenly the room seemed  
far too small and Shampoo *had* to get out of there...  
Almost before she could complete the thought she was  
moving toward the door, seeking the escape of the cool  
night air, but something was faster... with a series of  
thunks, five spatulas embedded themselves mere inches  
before her.

Spinning, Shampoo faced Ukyo, who had another couple of  
spatulas ready in her hands. "Oh no you don't Shampoo...  
I just poured my soul out to you, and now you think you're  
gonna go running off when you so obviously need someone  
to talk to? I think not..."

All it would take was two steps, a leap... Ukyo wasn't  
bad, but she was no match for Shampoo's speed. With one  
blow she could take the chef down, then back out the door  
before she could regain her feet... Shampoo looked up at  
her advisory, ready for action, but found Ukyo just  
standing in the moonlight, idly twirling a spatula.  
Shampoo could still see the redness around her eyes from  
crying...

Slowly the anger drained out of her, and her shoulders  
slumped. She had never told anyone of her shame before...  
only her great-grandmother knew... but her great-  
grandmother wasn't here, for once, and would never know...  
Still she could hear the matriarch's voice echoing in her  
head "You are never to speak of this again! If you do, I  
will *personally* give you the kiss of death!" But, here  
she was, thousands of miles from her home, banished  
forever from the Amazons... and Ukyo had kissed a girl  
before too...

Slowly Shampoo slunk back to the booth where Ukyo stood  
waiting and slumped down across from her. Resting her  
hands on the table, she couldn't bring herself to meet the  
okonomiyaki chef's eyes.

"In Amazon village... It is matter of pride to have many  
male concubines. Each Amazon only allowed one husband  
though. In theory, Amazon warrior is suppose to be so  
good, that only man she let win can beat her, and then he  
become husband... fighting between sexes is like marriage  
ceremony here in Japan. If woman lets man win, then that  
means she accept him as husband." Shampoo gave out a  
little sigh, then continued.

"In Joketsuku, many womans my age are already married...  
but I no find man I love..."

"Shampoo honey, this is all fascinating, but I don't see  
how this relates..."

Shampoo finally looked up into Ukyo's eyes. "Joketsuku is  
small village... is part of being good warrior to have  
many concubines and have many strong children. When...  
When Shampoo was twelve, I have best friend... my *only*  
friend named Lo Xin... "

Ukyo looked startled. "Wait, you're trying to tell me that  
you only had *one* friend growing up? What about Mousse?"

Shampoo nodded sadly. "Hai... After mother died, great-  
grandmother took me in, trained me to be *best* warrior in  
tribe... I not have easy time making friends when keep  
beating up everyone all time... and Mousse, he *never*  
good friend... always want to be more than friends..."

Ukyo just shook her head, and gestured for Shampoo to  
continue her story.

Shampoo sighed, and picked up where she left off. "Lo Xin  
was not good warrior, and because of that, her mother  
always hit her when she not do well in practice. I always  
try to help her, but she just not have heart of warrior.  
Then, one day when she run away from her home, we alone in  
forest, and she say to me, "Shan pu, you my best friend,  
right? You always love me?" and I say "Yes, Lo Xin, we  
always be best of friends." And the she leaned over, and  
kissed me! I was very startled, but then she run home.  
Later, we talk some more, and she ask me if I liked the  
kiss, and I said yes, and then she asked if we could try  
it again... You get idea. For whole year, we inseparable,  
and try many things... Then, one day in forest, as we lie  
together, great-grandmother comes looking for me, and she  
find us..."

Shampoo shakes at the memory, once more looking down at  
the floor. "Great-grandmother... was very angry. She chase  
Lo Xin away, then she hit me with staff several times. She  
tell me that it dishonorable for Amazon warrior to love  
other warriors, and that I would bring disgrace to the  
family. She then say that if I ever speak of it again, she  
give me kiss of death... I was forbidden from seeing Lo  
Xin, but two days later, she no come to school. I ask  
great-grandmother where she is, and if I may go see if she  
ok, but grandmother just say that she sick, and be back  
soon... but she not! I find out later, that when she got  
home, Great-grandmother tell Lo Xin's mother what she  
do... and Lo Xin's mother get furiously angry, and she hit  
Lo Xin too hard..."

Shampoo finally broke down into sobs, unable to continue.  
The pain and the anger at losing her first love seemed to  
overwhelm her, like some wave of despair washing over her.  
Vaguely she felt Ukyo comfort her, just as she had  
comforted the chef earlier, but she couldn't bring herself  
to care... all she saw were long-buried images of Lo Xin's  
face...

Ukyo just shook her head in horror as she held the sobbing  
Amazon. "Shampoo... That's.. that's... *aweful!*"

"E-everyone say that it "not natural" to have these  
feelings for girl, that that make Shampoo a pervert! So I  
do what is right, I forget about Lo Xin, go on with  
life... I no let myself think of womans that way. Then  
Ranma come. She so brash, so arrogant, I think I teach her  
a lesson, but I was tired from fighting all day in  
tournament, and Ranma beat me easy. When... when I fall,  
I lose everything that mean anything to me anymore... I no  
had any friends, and being best all that matter to me! So  
I give Ranma kiss of death..." Shampoo trailed off, lost  
in thought for a moment, remembering the shocked and  
happily-surprised look the beautiful red-head had given  
her upon receiving that kiss...

Finally, Shampoo continued. "I chase Ranma all over China,  
but many times I just watch her from distance, instead of  
attacking like Amazon should. I found I liked outside  
world, it wonderful place full of so many new things, and  
in a way, I felt free for first time. I also find that I  
have fun chasing Ranma, it was like game of cat and  
mouse... I was having fun chasing her around, but I never  
realize that the feeling was not mutual. When I get to  
Japan, and met boy-type Ranma, I was surprised, but didn't  
first think that he and girl-type Ranma the same... When  
he defeat me in combat, I so surprised that I not know  
what to do. By law, this strange foreign boy suddenly my  
husband! I not want that, but I no could bare bringing  
more disgrace to my family, so I... kiss him. I didn't  
understand then why he run from me, I think I must be what  
big dumb men want, right? But he still seem scared of me.  
Then... Then he show me curse..."

"I stand there, watching boy who suppose to be my husband  
suddenly become girl I like, you think I be happy, right?  
But no, Shampoo no could be happy, 'cause if boy-type-  
Ranma really girl, then marriage is no valid, and I have  
to kill! Not only that, but it mean that I was still a  
pervert girl, for kissing a girl! When he told me, all I  
think is that great-grandmother would be so angry... and I  
get angry at self for letting myself feel this way for  
Ranma at all, and I lash out, striking again and again,  
hoping that maybe I kill Ranma, and then I no be pervert  
anymore! But Ranma fall, and all it take is one stroke and  
I kill her... but I look down into her eyes, and I see the  
fear there... fear of me! And I know she hate me, and that  
hurt so much... so much..."

Shampoo was crying again, the sobs shaking her violently.  
After a moment though, she pressed on in her tale. "I  
realize then that I love her, and it not matter that I  
pervert because of it, or that great-grandmother give me  
kiss of death... I love Ranma! But Ranma no love me... she  
fear me... So I run, go back to Joketsuku to take  
punishment, and no have Ranma fear me anymore..."

Ukyo patted Shampoo on the back, trying to offer what  
comfort she could. If there was one thing she could  
sympathize with, it was unrequited love...

"I go back to Amazon village, and tell great-grandmother  
that I love Ranma and am married to her even though she  
girl, and Great-grandmother get very angry. But instead of  
kill me, she take me to training grounds of Juksenkyo, and  
there I get cat-curse. Guide then tell us truth about  
Ranma, that he actually boy, and great-grandmother gets  
very happy, saying that if I love him even though he's a  
man, then no will lose face in village!

"Great-grandmother and I come back, I try to be man's  
ideal of good woman, but it never works... You see Ukyo?  
We in same boat. Ranma is only person who is perfect for  
us, and he doesn't love either of us..."

The tears threatened to come again, but she blinked them  
back. Ukyo gave her a small smile, "Shampoo... I had no  
idea... thank you for telling me... I... I don't know what  
to say."

Shampoo suddenly narrowed her eyes at Ukyo. "You tell  
anyone this, especially Ranma, and Shampoo kill!"

Ukyo took an involuntary step back from the force of  
Shampoo's sad gaze and threw her hands up in a defensive  
position. "Of course not! He probably wouldn't believe it  
anyway... But you have to promise not to tell Ranma...  
about me... either."

Shampoo's gaze lost its steely cast and she smiled back at  
the chef. Lo Xin... How long had it been since she'd  
thought of her lost lover? After she had left Ranma the  
first time, she had gone home fully expecting to be killed  
for admitting that she loved who she thought to be a  
girl... In many ways, she had *wanted* to be killed for  
her transgression... if her beloved great-grandmother had  
killed her, she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of  
chasing after a girl who hadn't returned the feelings she  
had for her, and probably never could... On the long  
journey home, she had just hoped that the Kami were kind  
enough to unite her with Lo Xin in the next life...

Her great-grandmother had been furious, but had never  
given her the promised kiss of death... to this day  
Shampoo wondered why she had only taken her to the cursed  
springs of Juksenkyo instead of killing her. She knew her  
great-grandmother really did love her... or, at least, she  
had _thought_ that Khu Lon cared for her, until she had  
done the unthinkable and kicked her out of the tribe,  
banished her from her home. Now more than ever Khu Lon's  
actions didn't make any sense. She had loved her enough to  
not kill her, despite how grievously she might have  
wounded the family's honor if anyone else had found out,  
yet she had taken from Shampoo the only place she had ever  
been truly happy, her home.

Even now, despite her love for Ranma, she still wished  
that the two of them could roam the beautiful hills where  
she had grown up... the primal remote regions of China  
called to her soul, and made her long to return to them,  
but her love for Ranma was stronger. She only hoped she  
could convince him to return to China with her eventually.  
And yet, even if they did go back to China, they could  
never go near her home again... Cologne *would* give her  
the kiss of death this time. But why, if her great-  
grandmother hated her so much, and wanted her to marry a  
man so badly had she reacted so harshly when Mousse beat  
her? Had she really taken that much of a liking to Ranma?  
Did she hate Mousse that much? Nothing made sense  
anymore...

Ukyo tapped her on the shoulder, and Shampoo was startled  
back to full wakefulness. "Shampoo! We have to go to bed,  
you're falling asleep down here!"

Tiredly, Shampoo nodded, feeling drained after such an  
emotional outpouring, and Ukyo didn't look much better.  
Slowly the two girls made their way off to bed.

"Kodachi-sama! The "guest room" has been prepared, as per  
your orders."

"Good, you are absolutely sure it is constructed sturdily  
and to my exact specifications?" Kodachi said, raising an  
eyebrow at the sweating ninja-retainer.

"Y-yes Kodachi-sama... though I wonder about the cats..."

"Fool! It is not your place to "wonder" or "think." Now,  
My Ranma-sama is in desperate need of me, and I must be  
off before he gets himself in any further trouble. Oh  
hohohohohoho! Ranma-sama! I'll protect you and then you'll  
come willingly into my arms!"

Ukyo was up early the next morning, rising before all her  
guests, so she was already cooking breakfast okonomiyaki  
before she heard the door slam as the next person went to  
bathe. Ukyo had never been a morning person, but for some  
reason she had woken up completely refreshed...

Shampoo exited the shower only a few minutes later, the  
exact opposite of Ukyo. "Not exactly a morning person" was  
the understatement of the century when applied to Shampoo,  
who supposed it was probably some sort of after-affect of  
her curse, that she liked to sleep in and curl up in  
sunbeams. Blearily, she took a seat at the grill across  
from Ukyo, resting her head on the counter.

"Sleep well?" Ukyo asked, jokingly. Shampoo didn't see the  
need to reply to that, and just laid there, letting the  
smell of cooking food gradually wake her up. Finally, she  
lifted her head as an okonomiyaki landed on her plate.  
"Arigato... Where's Ranma?"

Ukyo shrugged, she was rather curious herself. "Don't  
know. I thought he always got up early myself... doesn't  
he usually get up early to train or something?"

Shampoo nodded in response, perking up a little bit.  
"Perhaps we go wake him."

Ukyo smiled devilishly, holding up a convenient wash-  
bucket next to the counter. "I've got the perfect way..."

Both girls silently crept up the stairs to the guest  
bedroom. It had originally been inhabited by Konatsu, but  
business had been so good at Ucchan's lately that Ukyo had  
been able to pay him enough that he was able to move out.  
(and he actually had too, after Ukyo had made it quite  
clear that if he didn't, he'd get kicked out.) The door  
slid open without a sound, the hinges well oiled since  
Konatsu liked to move around completely unheard. The  
interior of the roof was dark, with a single futon on  
which the bulge of sleeping Ranma lay.

The girls smiled at each other, readying their buckets,  
before yelling in unison "Ha!" and dumping the contents on  
to the bed.

However, instead of the room being filled with a stead  
stream of curses from a rudely awakened Ranma-chan, as the  
girls expected, nothing happened. Their smiles fading,  
both girls looked back at each other.

"Uh, I know that Ranma is a deep sleeper, but this is  
ridiculous!"

Shampoo nodded in agreement. "Aiya, that always work when  
Akane do it..."

The girls approached the futon, only to find it empty, a  
wet pillow creating the bulge they had mistaken for Ranma.

Ukyo looked up, glancing around the room and taking note  
that Ranma's traveling pack was still there. "He's  
gone... but his stuff is still here... could he have just  
gone for a jog or something? Shampoo?"

Shampoo, however, wasn't paying attention to her, she  
seemed entirely focused on something underneath the  
pillow.

"What is it sugar?" Ukyo asked, as Shampoo raised her head  
to meet Ukyo's gaze. As Shampoo lifted what she had been  
staring at, Ukyo felt the blood drain from her face...

It was a single, black, rose petal.

The voices were quiet as she stared into his beautiful  
face, so amazingly handsome and child-like when he slept.  
The voices never came when she was with him... with him,  
she was complete. No voice ever came to her while she was  
in his embrace that said she was worthless... nonononono,  
she was *worth* something when she was with him...

Gently she placed his sleeping form on the bed of the  
pitch-dark room... oh how she hated having to keep him in  
this barbaric place, yet it was the only way to cure her  
only love's... illness. He had tried to kill himself, she  
had heard, and indeed she could see the recently healed  
scars along his shoulder. She had no idea as to why he  
should have cut himself there of all places, it certainly  
didn't conform to any form of seppuku that she knew  
of... but then her Ranma-sama had never been of noble  
birth, a fact which she found most embarrassing, and  
therefore could not be expected to know the proper rituals  
involved in proper suicide. However, as had been pointed  
out to her years earlier when she had tried something  
similar, for one's death to be honorable, one had to have  
the proper reasons, and just not being able to deal with  
the pain was not, according to her mother, a good  
reason...

Well, her mother and father had cured her of *her* illness  
with this method, now she would use it to cure her beloved  
Ranma-sama. She simply could not believe that a being as  
perfect as him could possibly have done anything horrible  
enough to warrant seppuku, so he must just be... ill.

With a smile, Kodachi stood back to wait for him to  
awaken, then his recovery and re-education could begin...

Mousse stared over the sea as the boat gently rocked  
beneath him. The shores of his beloved home land were  
rapidly approaching, but for once he did not think about  
the beauty of the coast, as he had on every one of his  
other trips home.

This time he was too preoccupied with the hate building  
with in him.

She had rejected him, laughed at him, beat him... but none  
of that cold possibly compare to the icy-cold hand that  
had gripped his heart as he had watched her take "her"  
Ranma back from Ukyo, even after Ukyo's plan had worked so  
well. She had chosen Ranma over him even though Ranma had  
cheated on her! Had kissed another woman! How could  
Shampoo, the proud Amazon warrior, possibly stand for this  
grave insult to her honor?

There was only one answer, she could not. The Shampoo he  
had loved was truly dead, replaced with this weak-willed  
usurper who wore her skin but caved in to Ranma's every  
whim... And while it chilled his heart and cut him to the  
bone to see her in this state, it also filled him with  
such all-encompassing rage as he had never possessed. That  
she would throw everything she was away for that bastard  
Saotome, who didn't care one whit for her, when she could  
have him waiting on her hand and foot, as she deserved,  
was the worst insult he could possibly imagine.

In her eyes, he must be the smallest slime to ever crawl  
the earth, the most wretched being... and he had wasted  
almost his entire adult life chasing after her, and she  
utterly despised him. How could he have been so blind? He  
thought back with contempt about how she had talked to him  
about "being friends" that night in the Tendo dojo... he  
wondered if she'd even waited a whole minute after he'd  
left before bursting into laughter and running to tell  
that slut Ranma she loved so much about the blind boy's  
latest idiocy.

How many times in his life had he been laughed at?  
Ridiculed? For years in his village, the other kids had  
picked on him, spit on him... and all because of this damn  
disability... He had never believed that Shampoo was among  
those who laughed at him, but now he began to wonder... he  
could never see their faces, only hear the cruelty in  
their tone as the laughed and pointed... had she been  
their? Had he been that wrong about her?

One way or another, he intended to find out the truth...

[END PART 1]  
[TO BE CONTINUED!]

Author's note:  
Alright alright, so this has been a *heck* of a long time  
coming, but I finally got this part done... sigh the  
next part shouldn't take anywhere near as long. Ok, now  
for some explanations:

Nodoka has decided, that for all intensive purposes, Ranma  
*did* kill himself. After all, if she's marked him as  
deceased on the family register, and has a grave to prove  
he's dead, who's to say he's not? Also, by saying he's  
dead, she creates the illusion (for herself, mostly) that  
the family honor has been maintained. Ranma is no longer a  
Saotome.

Not to fear Nabiki fans, there will be lots more of her  
poking around in the next chapter, doing what she does  
best... and for you Kodachi fans out there, Ko-chan is  
going to get a *big* part in the next part of this  
chapter... look for lots of insight into her character.

Now, as for Ukyo and Shampoo, don't all of you jump up at  
once and say "Ah! They're going to end up together!"  
because while I haven't exactly decided how its going to  
end yet, I'm pretty sure that's not going to be it. That  
part is in there to establish both character's sexual  
ambiguity, as well as show the confusing and hardship both  
of them are facing as they are starting to come out of  
their adolescent years. Also, now that we had the big  
introspection into both of their characters, look for  
something similar for Ranma, Mousse and Kodachi in the  
next part.

Now, we have the mystery of Cologne... Is she good? Is she  
Evil? Does it matter? Does she really love her great-  
granddaughter? Why did she do what she did? What grand  
scheme has the crafty matriarch cooked up this time? Well,  
more and more of this subplot is going to become apparent  
as the story goes on.

One other note. I got some questions from my pre-readers  
about girls fooling around at age twelve, most people  
would consider that way too young. Well, That scene is  
partial based on something that actually happened to a  
friend of mine at age *ten*, so it does happen. Also,  
children who are abused often act out sexually at a much  
younger age, and though we don't know whether or not Lo  
Xin was sexually abused, one form of abuse often goes  
hand-in-hand with another...

C&amp;C is *always* welcome! MSTs, flames, parodies, comments,  
reviews, anything and everything!

Special thanks to my pre-readers, Wade Tritschler, C.  
Wong, JD Farber, Mark Doherty, Mister Panda, Jeff Shelton,  
Janet, Dragoon... anyone I missed? Thanks a lot all of  
you!


End file.
